Quiero conocer tu vida
by Anonymoous
Summary: Harry Potter, médico que solo ha conocido penurias en su vida. Pero ahora, conocerá a alguien que hará que eso cambie. AU
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1. ¿No te gustaría que tu vida fuera como antes?**

Habían quedado hacía ya media hora. Un hombre pelirrojo, de nariz grande y ojos azules, estaba sentado en la mesa de una cafetería ojeando unos documentos mientras esperaba. Hacía ya tiempo que se había resignado a que su amigo llegase tarde a todos los sitios donde quedaban, y por eso llevaba algo de trabajo con él por si acaso. Ese día, como otro cualquiera, Ronald Weasley esperaba a su amigo pacientemente, sabiendo que llegaría tarde. No levantó la cabeza cuando él se acercó a la mesa.

- Llegas tarde, como siempre - dijo Ron sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles que tenía delante.

- Lo siento, un atasco, ya sabes cómo son a estas horas.

- Si no me dijeses lo mismo siempre, o casi siempre, te creería, y por cierto, son las 5 de la tarde, a esta hora no hay casi tráfico – dijo Ron tranquilamente.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza por fin. Su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ojos verdes, ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, pelo negro alborotado y, como detalle más relevante, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Harry Potter no había cambiado casi físicamente después de tanto tiempo.

- A ver, me has citado aquí por alguna cosa, así que desembucha – lo apremió Harry.

- No te gusta andarte con rodeos, ¿eh?

- Sabes que no, costumbres de trabajo, cuanto más rápido, mejor – dijo Harry bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Sigue sin acabar de gustarte, lo sabes. ¿Por qué no…? – empezó Ron

- Te he dicho mil veces que no, no pienso volver a hacer cosas así si puedo evitarlo. – contestó el moreno con una mueca de rabia. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto, y con la otra se deshizo el nudo de la corbata – venga, dime a qué viene la llamada de esta mañana.

- Bueno, verás, ya sabes que Hermione y yo llevamos juntos casi desde que todo terminó…

- Sí, lo sé, ¿pero a qué viene esto?

- Relájate, ¿quieres?. No es fácil... Vale, vale… - el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza abochornado al mirar a Harry a los ojos - Bueno, Hermione y yo… - Le cortó el sonido del busca de Harry. El moreno frunció el ceño y lo miró.

- Mierda… Otro accidente de coche, he de ir al hospital corriendo, Ron. Dime que es rápido, que tengo…

- Hermione y yo nos casamos – dijo Ron sin tapujos y bajando un poco la cabeza, sonrojado.

- Que… Herm y tú… ¡Vaya! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, Ron! ¡Por fin os habéis decidido! – Harry estaba eufórico. Miró el reloj y después a su amigo – He de irme, pero nada más que acabe, iré a tu casa y os felicitaré como es debido.

El moreno le dio un abrazo y salió a la carrera, mientras daba saltos de alegría. Ron se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció y suspiró. Su amigo, aunque había cambiado mucho en algunas cosas, en otras seguía siendo el Harry que había conocido y querido como un hermano. Sonrió al recordar muchas de las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Aún con los recuerdos en la mente, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su coche para ir a casa, pensando cómo les daría la noticia a su padre y sus hermanos.

Harry llegó al hospital en 10 minutos. Salió disparado del coche y se abrió paso como pudo por los pasillos del hospital, esquivando a la gente que se quedaba boquiabierta cuando pasaba y lo señalaban diciendo su nombre. Harry, acostumbrado a esto, los ignoraba. Su trabajo, ahora mismo, era más importante.

Llegó hasta el mostrador donde una enfermera le comunicó lo sucedido. Un accidente de coche frontal contra otro vehículo, con la muerte de dos personas, y una en estado muy grave, que necesitaba ser operada de urgencia. Harry se preparó y en menos de 5 minutos estaba dentro del quirófano, listo para la operación. Tras 2 horas, el moreno salió satisfecho con su trabajo. Había contenido la hemorragia interna y había podido salvar a la paciente, una mujer de unos 21 años. Solamente tendría que reposar para recuperarse, aunque también tendría que afrontar que su novio había muerto en el accidente. Harry no había podido hacer nada por él. Había fallecido al instante. El moreno lo sentía de verdad, a la joven pareja les quedaba demasiado por vivir.

Así pues, se duchó, se puso otro de sus trajes y fue hacia casa de Ron y Hermione. De camino, compró una buena botella de vino. No todos los días sus mejores amigos se casaban.

Mientras conducía iba pensando en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, desde sus inicios en el colegio a los 11 años de edad, hasta la caída del dictador gracias a ellos, lo que les había llevado a ser famosos.

Se conocieron en el colegio Hogwarts, resultando ser tres de los alumnos más brillantes de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió al final de su cuarto curso. En un torneo entre los colegios más importantes del mundo, donde Hogwarts se batía con instituciones de gran renombre en la final, el colegio francés Beauxbatons y el colegio búlgaro Dumstrang, un joven Harry de 14 años ganó el torneo de forma amarga. Un compañero suyo del colegio y también campeón del torneo, Cedrig Diggory, murió convirtiéndose en la primera víctima del ascenso al poder del llamado Señor Tenebroso, el temible Lord Voldemort, que se convirtió en el dictador del país. Tras varios años preparándose para llegar a la universidad, Harry, Ron y Hermione no pudieron terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y fueron obligados a esconderse del nuevo régimen, ya que se les consideraba peligrosos, sobre todo a Harry. Voldemort pensaba que Harry podría ser el único que podría arrebatarle el poder, y con mayor razón si se enteraba de que él había asesinado a sus padres y había intentado matarlo a él, cosa que no pudo concluir, con lo que Harry fue el único superviviente de Voldemort, solo teniendo como secuela una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo. Harry terminó por enterarse, y con los contactos que había establecido durante sus años de estudiantes, consiguieron derrocar al tirano de forma completamente legal. Así pues, Voldemort huyó, pero años después, el equipo de Ron de la policía lo localizó y acabó encarcelándolo, con lo que Ron se convirtió en una gran leyenda en el país, casi tanto como Harry, que fue quien dio la cara en el momento crucial. Hermione pudo derrocar todo su imperio financiero con competencias y quiebras de empresas públicas, lo que provocó una grave crisis del gobierno que más tarde se acabó solventando con la ayuda de nuevo de la joven. De este modo, los 3 amigos se convirtieron en el estandarte de la libertad del país.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Ron y Hermione se iban a casar. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, al fin habían dejado atrás su cabezonería y habían entrado en razón. Harry se alegraba por ellos.

Ron le abrió la puerta, y lo primero que notó fue un abrazo de su amigo.

- Ya tocaba, Ro-Ro – se rió Harry

- No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta nada, me dan arcadas cada vez que pienso en como podía soportarlo – se quejó Ron – Gracias por venir, compañero – sonrió.

- Ni se me ocurriría faltar para ver esto – le respondió el moreno con otra sonrisa.

- Pasa, Hermione estaba esperándote – dijo Ron con cara aburrida y con tono mordaz.

A Harry no le gustó el tono con el que le dijo su amigo. Seguro que Hermione le había preparado algo, algo que suponía que tenía como mensaje "sienta la cabeza".

Pasaron al salón, una estancia grande, con dos sofás enormes y una televisión impresionante, una mesa de madera tallada con sillas a juego, y una lámpara de araña que colgaba de la pared. Nada más entrar, Harry vio, hastiado y ya imaginándose una cosa así, a Hermione con una amiga suya.

- ¡Harry! – Hermione, de pelo castaño igual que sus ojos, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo – Que ganas tenía de verte. Ron ya me ha dicho que te ha contado lo de la boda. ¡Estoy emocionadísima!

- No hace falta que lo jures – dijo Harry poniéndose bien las gafas, que del abrazo se le había descolocado. Sonrió a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Felicidades, de verdad… - se acercó a su oído – aunque no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Oh, vamos, Harry, ¿no te gustaría que tu vida fuera como antes?- le recriminó Hermione.

- La verdad, no – sonrió Harry. Se resignó y dejó que Hermione le presentase a la chica.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2. La periodista**

Había que decir que la chica era simpática. Se llamaba Penélope, rubia, de ojos azules, y un cuerpo de infarto. Harry le había prometido a Hermione que por lo menos la conocería un poco, pero había cambiado de opinión, ella solo estaba ahí por interés, lo notaba. Así que la mente de Harry empezó a discurrir, y decidió lo que hacía con todas las mujeres que conocía en cualquier bar o discoteca cuando salía: utilizarla para el sexo, y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas, Harry? – le preguntaba Penélope

- Soy médico en el hospital San Mungo – dijo Harry, mostrándose algo interesado en la conversación para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

- Pero tú antes no trabajabas como médico, ¿no? – continuó la rubia.

- Tengo la carrera de derecho además de la de medicina, tuve mis pinitos como abogado… - dijo Harry algo mosqueado. No le gustaba hablar sobre ese pasado - ¿Y tú de qué trabajas?

- Oh, yo no trabajo, mi padre me paga todo lo que necesito.

- Ah, ya veo… - Harry tragó saliva. Desde luego, no le gustaba esa chica para mantener una relación seria. Aunque no la quería encontrar, Harry buscaba a una mujer que se supiese valorar y que no fuese una inútil sin trabajo viviendo del cuento.

Al cabo de un rato cenaron todos juntos, en la cual se habló de los preparativos de la boda, que si esto debe ser blanco, que si esto sería demasiado llamativo... Harry y Ron, completamente aburridos, se dedicaron prácticamente a repasar la actualidad deportiva y los casos más recientes de Ron. Casi a la medianoche, Harry decidió que era momento de irse, ya que todos tenían que trabajar. Todos excepto una persona. Penélope, que había tomado varias copas de vino de más, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

- Harry, ¿puedes llevarla a casa? Te queda de paso para la tuya – sugirió Ron, tapando a Hermione con una manta, ya que había caído en el sofá completamente dormida. También ella había bebido de más.

- Si, supongo que no será problema – se acercó a su amigo – esta chica no me gusta nada, cada vez son peores. Dile a Hermione que la próxima que busque, que sea algo más inteligente que estas últimas.

- No te preocupes, le diré que te busque algo más interesante – se rió Ron. De repente se puso más serio, mirando a su amigo – Oye… Hermione y yo queríamos decírtelo los dos juntos, pero estando también ella aquí – el pelirrojo señaló a Penélope – y tal y el estado de Hermione - Ron la miró, mientras resoplaba - Teóricamente está presente, aunque preferíamos decírtelo en otro momento, pero ya que estamos…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que me vais a hacer tío? – dijo Harry, cogiéndose la cabeza – Demasiada información en un día.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! Sigues teniendo demasiada imaginación, aunque bien pensado… - dijo Ron, sonrojándose mientras miraba a Hermione. Se volvió hacia Harry de nuevo – Hermione y yo hemos estado hablándolo, y ya que hemos pasado tanto juntos, eres el mejor candidato – dijo con un toque de humor- Así que, ¿querrías ser nuestro padrino de boda?

Harry se quedó mudo de la emoción. No esperaba que sus amigos lo eligiesen a él como a su padrino. Miró a Ron y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un abrazo. Ron enseguida lo entendió, así que sonrió y lo abrazó también. Después de un rato más conversando con el pelirrojo, Harry se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando salió de la mansión Weasley-Granger, ayudó a Penélope a subir a su coche, y la llevó hasta su casa. Una vez allí, la rubia le invitó a tomar unas copas de nuevo. Harry aceptó, sabiendo que ya tenía la partida ganada.

A las 3 de la madrugada, Harry salía de la casa de Penélope. Había sido una noche nefasta. La chica era como una escritora manca en la cama. El moreno, con la corbata en la mano, se dirigió a su casa para dormir un rato antes de tener que levantarse de nuevo para ir a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Harry llegó al hospital a las 7 y media. Era el único lugar al que llegaba a tiempo. Su trabajo era sagrado. La vida de las personas que trataba estaba en sus manos, y una mala recomendación o una operación fallida hacían que el moreno estuviese decaído y malhumorado durante tres días, y se le podía ver ahogando sus penas en discotecas intentando hacerse con alguna mujer atractiva para llevarla a la cama.<p>

Nada más llegar, Luna Lovegood, la enfermera que trabajaba con él desde que empezó, lo alcanzó.

- Harry, tenemos novedades. El señor Whole ha mejorado después de darle las pastillas que le recomendaste, y la señora Cattermole ha recuperado la conciencia. Por cierto, tienes un torposoplo zumbando alrededor de la cabeza.

Luna hizo un movimiento alrededor de Harry, como si espantase una mosca con la mano. Harry, como siempre, se rió de la actitud de la enfermera. Cuando no se trataba de nada serio, Luna era rara y risueña, cosa que a Harry le agradaba, ya que le contagiaba la alegría aunque solo fuese durante un poco de tiempo. La había conocido mientras estudiaba medicina, y la muchacha ya era así de normal. Ella estaba en la misma universidad que él, pero había acabado haciendo enfermería. Ambos habían acabado haciendo la residencia juntos, y habían sido asignados nada más acabar.

- Ah, y otra cosa – siguió Luna – El periódico El Profeta va a haceros una entrevista a ti, a Ron y a Hermione.

Harry se giró. Adiós a toda la alegría contagiada.

- ¿Con el permiso de quién? – rugió Harry

- A mí no me mires, solo te comunico lo que tengo aquí apuntado, majo – dijo Luna levantando un portafolios.

- Perdona, sé que no es culpa tuya… ¿Y a qué se debe la entrevista?

- Al décimo aniversario de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Harry se quedó de piedra. No había caído en que ese año se cumplía el 10 aniversario de la proeza de los 3 muchachos de 17 años que acabaron salvando el mundo. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, pensando en cómo iba a librarse de eso.

- ¿A qué hora empieza la entrevista y con quién? – preguntó Harry, con gesto de abatimiento.

- Aquí pone que la entrevista empieza a las 11 de la mañana, pero que va a ser dividida en varias sesiones para que sea más fructífera… - le dijo Luna tranquilamente, haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos en la palabra fructífera – No pone nada de quién va a tener el honor de entrevistarte, pero supongo que será la misma persona que a Ron y Hermione.

- Vale, supongo que podré aguantar el suplicio… Gracias, Luna. Hoy piso 3- dijo Harry. Se puso de nuevo las gafas y empezó a hacer su ronda matutina.

La mañana pasó sin ningún incidente grave. Harry estuvo con sus pacientes y atendió a otros, salvándose de alguna mordedura que otra de alguna anciana rancia y loca. Intentaba hacer todo lo más rápido posible, pero de forma eficaz, como siempre. Rara era la vez que Harry hacía mal su trabajo. A las 11 y cuarto, después de dar por finalizada su ronda, se dirigió a su despacho, no sin antes pasar por la cafetería a coger un café. A las 11 y media, abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una escena curiosa.

Una chica pelirroja, de piel blanca y ojos marrones, realmente guapa según el moreno, estaba sentada en la silla de Harry mientras tenia los pies encima de la mesa y leía el periódico que el muchacho había dejado esa misma mañana. Tuvo que reprimir una risa y se dirigió a la chica, que no le había escuchado entrar.

- Ehm, disculpe… - la chica levantó la vista del periódico y lo miró. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se puso colorada.

- Oh, yo… Lo siento… Es que tardaba usted tanto que me había puesto cómoda – respondió la pelirroja. Tenía una voz dulce, aterciopelada.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse. La chica lo miró más asombrada aun. El moreno se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa, que normalmente ocupaba quien le visitaba a él o su equipo, lo que provocó que la muchacha no supiese cómo reaccionar.

- Lo siento, le habría traído un café si hubiese sabido que estaba aquí, señorita…

- Prewett, Ginevra Prewett – dijo la pelirroja.

- Señorita Prewett. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué estaba haciendo usted aquí? – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Soy la periodista que va a entrevistarlo, señor Potter.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, este es mi primer comentario de autor, así que supongo que no me enrrollaré mucho.**

**Gracias por los reviews que he recibido. La verdad, no esperaba encontrarme con que la historia iba a dejarme 2 nada más publicarla, soy así de pesimista.**

**En cuanto a ellos, comentaré dos cosas:**

**- miel-tonks: Muchas gracias, la idea era crear a un Harry que haya sufrido mucho durante su vida, y eso se verá en capítulos siguientes, aunque no profundizaré hasta más adelante en las razones, pero que siente una gran gratitud hacia sus amigos por ayudarlo en todo. Por otra parte, Ginny si que conoce a Hermione, Ron y Harry, en este capítulo te lo explica, y Ginny tiene el apellido de soltera de Molly Weasley. El por qué se sabrá cuando aparecan más adelante Molly y Arthur.**

**-ginnyp13: Gracias por el review, espero poder ir publicando con rapidez, ya que tengo ya hecha la mitad de la historia, aunque tengo que ir editando cada dos por tres para hacerla algo más larga.**

**Como habreis visto quienes hayáis leído los primeros capítulos, no son muy largos, pero ahora espero hacerlos algo más extensos.**

**Por último, gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y añadir que es la primera historia que he creado sobre esta pareja.**

**Gracias de nuevo y saludos.**

**PD: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, aunque algunos lugares son reales de Inglaterra y más concretamente de Londres.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Quiero conocer tu vida.<strong>

Harry la miró curioso. No esperaba que ella fuese su periodista.

- Señor Potter, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, si… Es solo que no me esperaba que fuese usted quien me entrevistara, ya sabe, esperaba al típico periodista aburrido y barrigudo. – dijo Harry aun algo sorprendido, poniéndose un dedo bajo la nariz como simulando un bigote.

Ginevra soltó una carcajada. Harry levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Se estaba fijando en cada detalle de la chica, y eso no le gustaba. Siempre sabía que tenía que hacer en cada momento, pero ella lo estaba descolocando con esa risa. La miró bien de nuevo, parándose varios segundos en sus ojos color café. Se esforzó en centrarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué le parece si empezamos? – dijo la pelirroja aun riendo.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que haya varias cosas claras. La primera, por favor, llámeme Harry y tutéeme, me hace sentirme mayor que me hablen de usted. Tampoco soy un viejo - bromeó Harry mientras sonreía- Lo segundo es que si hay alguna parte que no quiero tocar, la omitiré y no hablaré sobre ese tema.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, yo te pido que me tutees también, y me llames Ginevra o Ginny. En referencia a lo segundo, lo respetaré.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry. Los periodistas siempre sacaban lo que podían, él bien lo sabía. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de cotilleos de gente famosa en aquellos tiempos, se había sacado de la manga un triangulo amoroso con Hermione y uno de los campeones de uno de los colegios rivales, el búlgaro Victor Krum, también muy famoso en su país. Todo una farsa para conseguir poner al mundo en contra de la muchacha, haciéndoles creer que solo estaba con él por su fama.

- No me gusta que la gente se vea obligada a decir cosas que no quiere, y eso, en mi profesión, es bastante normal – respondió la periodista, con un cierto tono de desdén en su voz – y no apruebo eso.

- Veo que no eres una periodista normal, en el buen sentido de la palabra – sonrió el moreno.

- ¿Debo tomármelo como un cumplido? – dijo Ginevra levantando una ceja. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. La chica lo estaba dejando de piedra cada dos por tres. ¿Había sonado como un cumplido? No pretendía que fuese así… ¿o sí? Harry la volvió a mirar, pero esta vez la chica tenía una sonrisa en la cara – Es broma, tranquilo. Sí, me lo suelen decir… Bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos desde el principio?

- ¿A qué principio te refieres?

- Voy a serte directa, quiero conocer tu vida…

Harry se quedó helado, y palideció notablemente. Aquello había sonado un tanto raro, pero sobretodo, le había sonado mucho. El moreno recordó haber usado esa frase hacía mucho tiempo. Miró con mucha curiosidad a la chica que tenía delante. ¿Podría ser…? No, al fin y al cabo, la hubiese reconocido…

La pelirroja notó la incomodidad que se produjo tras lo que dijo y se sonrojó, pero enseguida intentó arreglarlo.

- En el sentido periodístico, claro está. Es decir, quiero saber dónde naciste, tu infancia, adolescencia, cada cuánto ibas al baño, estudios, familia, etcétera.

- ¿Quieres hacer una biografía de mi vida? – preguntó Harry, que se había recuperado un poco del shock.

- Así es. Entonces, ¿nos ponemos manos a la obra? – Harry asintió, un poco incómodo – Bien, empecemos por tu infancia.

- La verdad, es que infancia más bien tengo poca. Todo el mundo sabe que mis padre murieron a manos de Voldemort – Ginny se estremeció al oír el nombre – y que a los 11 años ingresé en el colegio Hogwarts.

- Sí, eso lo sé, pero lo que quiero saber es dónde naciste y qué fue de ti durante esos 10 años.

Harry se rió. La verdad es que solo unos pocos sabían que había sido de su infancia después de la muerte de sus padres, y ahora, todo el mundo podría saber qué fue exactamente lo ocurrido.

- Bien, nací en el Valle de Godric el 31 de julio de hace 27 años, y ahí viví hasta el asesinato de mis padres – tragó saliva y sonrió tristemente – esto lo conocí más tarde. El profesor Dumbledore, el director por aquel entonces de Hogwarts, me recogió y me entregó a mis tíos maternos, los Dursley. Durante 10 años, estuve sometido a palizas, maltratos (tanto físicos como psicológicos) y a una especie de esclavitud. Era el encargado de hacer que mi primo Dudley se divirtiese, normalmente usándome como saco de boxeo, y que él se sintiese superior a mí. Mis cumpleaños y Navidades se basaban en un único regalo que consistía en unos calcetines normalmente, preciosamente desparejados, por cierto. Recuerdo unos especialmente bonitos, un gran detalle. Uno era granate con un agujero en el que cabía mi mano entera y el otro uno azul a rayas naranjas, ya me dirás… Y esos fueron mis primeros 10 años de vida después de la catástrofe.

Después de eso, ingresé a Hogwarts, a descontento de mis tíos, pero como mis padres me había dejado una gran herencia, pude permitirme pagarlo todo.

- Así que eras rico, y tus tíos no lo sabían – intervino la pelirroja, que había estado escribiendo todo como una loca. No podía imaginarse como el grandioso Harry Potter había pasado por una infancia como esa, y aun así haberse convertido en quien era. Aun así, Ginny se horrorizó al escucharlo, y más al hacerlo con aquella naturalidad.

- No tenía una grandísima fortuna, pero si lo suficiente para poder pagarme mis estudios. Así pues, empecé en Hogwarts y conocí a Ronald Weasley y a Hermione Granger, mis dos mejores amigos hasta el momento. Destacábamos más de lo normal, para qué negarlo, y eso hizo que a muy temprana edad tuviésemos contacto con grandes influencias de aquel tiempo, algunas de las cuales siguen vivas. Nos escribíamos mucho con Bathilda Bagshot, célebre historiadora (más bien, Hermione la avasallaba a cartas) – Harry y Ginny rieron un poco – También Rufus Scrimgeour, en aquel momento ministro de Defensa, que más tarde pasó a ser Primer Ministro. Tuvimos algún que otro encontronazo, pero cuando murió a manos de Voldemort, me defendió y protegió. Le estoy muy agradecido.

Todo era normal. En tercer curso elegimos nuestras optativas, en las cuales elegí Introducción al Derecho Moderno y Biología, dos ramas completamente opuestas, pero ambas se me daban bien. Me requería bastante esfuerzo llevar al día las asignaturas, ya que los profesores empezaron a ponerse duros, sobre todo McGonagall, con la que todavía hablo y aun quedo con ella a tomar el té de vez en cuando. Como he dicho, todo era normal, hasta nuestro cuarto curso…

Harry se calló un momento. Recordar ese curso era difícil. Habían pasado más de diez años, pero el muchacho no pudo evitar revivirlo con sumo lujo de detalles.

- Ese año, hubo un acontecimiento que causó mucho furor entre los estudiantes. Hogwarts iba a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. No sé por qué lo llaman así, lo veo una tontería. Supongo que porque el lema era "La verdadera magia reside en el conocimiento". Vaya idiotez – Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Cada vez que sacaban ese tema, se molestaba bastante. Retomó el relato con la voz aburrida - El torneo consistía en una serie de pruebas que medían el conocimiento, la caballerosidad, el honor y la nobleza. Paparruchas – dijo Harry haciendo un movimiento aburrido. Ginny rió – No estaba permitido presentarse a cualquier alumno menor de 17 años, y sin embargo, yo salí elegido, con mis 14 años de aquel entonces, junto con otro muchacho de 17 años de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory.

Volvió a callarse. Era difícil recordarlo. Cedric, un muchacho atractivo, alegre, con una vida por delante, y asesinado a los 17 años.

- Tuvimos que pasar pruebas difíciles, más de lo que nos podíamos imaginar, y sin embargo, llegamos a la final, con el colegio Beauxbatons y el colegio Dumstrang. Nos llevaron a una mansión que no conocíamos, y allí apareció Voldemort, que apuntó a Cedric con una pistola y…

La voz de Harry se silenció por tercera vez, se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y la agachó. Ginny había apuntado con todo lujo de detalles lo que el moreno le había contado. Ahora, viendo cómo Harry se encontraba anímicamente, se acercó a él y se puso de cunclillas, poniéndose a la altura de su cara. Le levantó la cara suavemente cogiéndolo del mentón, pero Harry no la miró a los ojos. Se los veía húmedos. Ginny suspiró. Sabía que todo aquello le resultaría difícil y delicado al muchacho, pero era necesario que el mundo supiera que el héroe Harry Potter era un ser humano, como otro cualquiera.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos por hoy y sales a que te despejes? Te irá mejor. Además, necesito ver qué es lo que haces normalmente. – le propuso la pelirroja, con voz suave.

Harry levantó la vista hacia al chica, agradecido de verdad, con los ojos verdes húmedos. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. La pena le corroía todo el cuerpo, y aun así, se sentía mejor teniendo a Ginny al lado. Se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, a esos ojos marrones en los que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba perderse. Ginevra lo estaba descolocando, y aun no sabía por qué. Tenía un presentimiento como si ya conociese a esa chica. Harry hizo un esfuerzo para mirar hacia otro sitio, se levantó y la guió hacia fuera.

- Te propongo algo. Te invito a ir a tomar algo, así me relajo y ves normalmente hacia dónde me muevo y hago mis cosas de normal. Luego te puedo acercar a tu casa o a donde te apetezca ir, eso sí, de compras no me lleves. – bromeó Harry recuperando su sonrisa.

- Me encantaría, y lo de las compras prefiero hacerlo con una chica, prefiero un toque femenino, a menos que… – sonrió Ginny también.

- ¿A menos que qué? – preguntó el moreno, interesado en la respuesta.

- A menos que seas gay y tengas ese toque femenino – bromeó Ginny.

Harry no se esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que abrió la boca como un tonto, haciendo creer a Ginny que se había pasado al haber dicho ese comentario. Pero enseguida Harry empezó a reírse a carcajadas, lo que acabó contagiando a Ginny.

- Desde luego, eres una periodista especial, no cabe la menor duda – decía Harry mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le caían, pero esta vez de la risa – Venga, vámonos, anda…

Así pues, Harry se quitó su bata de médico y se puso su chaqueta de traje. Llevó a Ginny hasta el aparcamiento y Harry pulsó el botón de apertura del mando de la llave, haciendo que las luces de su coche se encendieran para señalar que se había abierto, Ginny se quedó parada por el asombro de ver qué coche que utilizaba el médico.

- Tienes un Nissan 370Z, nunca había visto este coche… - dijo la pelirroja con la boca abierta.

- Edición especial además. Tengo algunos contactos – Mencionó el moreno – Sube, aún no has visto nada – sonrió Harry, abriendo la puerta del copiloto e invitándola a entrar.

Si por fuera el coche era impresionante, por dentro era magistral. Ginny no sabía dónde mirar. Todo lo que veía era perfecto, y cuando Harry se sentó en el asiento del conductor, la imagen mejoró mucho más. Ginny, durante la entrevista, no había dejado de observar a Harry, pero había un detalle muy importante que había notado durante toda su charla: él no la había reconocido, y eso no sabía como tomárselo.

Cuando Harry arrancó el coche, Ginny cerró los ojos disfrutando el ruido del motor. En cuanto salieron del parking del hospital, Harry pisó el acelerador, haciendo que Ginny diese un pequeño grito al asustarse por la velocidad adquirida en un momento.

- Acelera de 0 a 100 en 4,4 segundos si se cambia bien. Mi record aún está en 5 segundos, tengo que mejorar bastante. Ron me llama "Pisa huevos", pero en alguna carrera que hemos hecho, se ha quedado con las ganas de decirme cosas como: eres bueno, pero conduciendo coches de scalextric – sonreía Harry, mirando a la muchacha.

- Es impresionante – murmuró la pelirroja.

Harry bajó la velocidad, ajustándola a la velocidad por la que tenía que circular en la ciudad. Después de algo menos de 10 minutos conduciendo y hablando animadamente, la llevó a la cafetería donde solía ir, Las Tres Escobas, confesándole que no bebía nunca alcohol, siempre algo de café, o como mucho una cerveza de mantequilla, una bebida dulce que no tenía alcohol. Cuando la pelirroja le preguntó el porqué de nunca beber, Harry solo hizo una mueca y le prometió que en algún momento se lo contaría. Ginny no indagó más, pero aquello resultaba bastante interesante, ya que Harry le había dicho que ni siquiera cuando se brindaba o había vino en la mesa de sus amigos bebía de ello, solía beber agua o algún refresco. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny le preguntó a Harry si podía acercarla a su casa, ya que quedaba poco para la hora de comer. Muy caballerosamente, el moreno la acercó, observando la fachada de un edificio moderno de varios pisos, situados cerca de la zona nueva de Londres. Cuando Ginny bajó, Harry se la quedó mirando desde dentro del coche.

- Siento no poder bajarme a despedirme como corresponde… me he dejado la alfombra roja en casa y no puedo salir del coche sin un recibimiento como toca… -bromeó el moreno – Es broma, pero tengo algo de prisa. En el hospital hay bastante trabajo, así que me voy corriendo – la miró directamente a los ojos – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Ginny, apoyándose en la puerta del coche y acercándose a Harry.

- Por entenderme y escucharme, y sobre todo, por hacerme pasar una buena mañana. La verdad, la necesitaba. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba así de bien. Ya sé que todo esto de escucharme es por la entrevista, pero de verdad, me hacía falta.

Es mi trabajo – contestó la pelirroja sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla - Además, me gusta escuchar a la gente. Adiós, Harry - Se fue hacia su puerta. Harry, que se había quedado anonadado, se tocó la mejilla, como si no se lo creyese. Después sonrió y miró a la pelirroja.

- Por cierto, mañana te espero a las 7 y media en el hospital para que veas cómo es mi trabajo, mi equipo y que veas a mis pacientes.

- ¿Me vas a hacer madrugar tanto? – respondió con tristeza la pelirroja, girándose hacia él y haciendo un puchero.

- Vendré a recogerte si quieres – respondió el chico riéndose. Arrancó el coche, y la volvió a mirar antes de irse – Si te ha gustado el Nissan, espera a ver el Audi. Y por cierto, no soy gay – dijo riéndose.

Harry se fue hacia el hospital, sonriendo al ver la cara de la pelirroja, que se había quedado con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Un Audi… Sería impresionante, fuese la clase de Audi que fuese. Y más después de confesarle que no se había vuelto gay después de tanto tiempo. Sonrió, impaciente a que llegase el día siguiente, pero antes había quedado en el número 27 de Notting Hill con Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>A las 4 y media, Ginny estaba parada frente a la puerta de una mansión imponente. Era de estilo moderno, y ya desde fuera parecía confortable. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Al rato, una mujer de pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta, y de ojos marrones que la miraban con inteligencia, le abrió la puerta.<p>

- Usted debe de ser la periodista – la miró de arriba abajo, como inspeccionándola de forma disimulada. Sin embargo a Ginny no se le pasó por alto este detalle. Aguantó las ganas de reírse. Sonrió cortésmente y extendió la mano.

- Soy Ginevra Prewett, y usted debe de ser la señorita Granger.

- Llámame Hermione, y si me permites, te tuteare. No me gusta hablar de usted a gente que tiene prácticamente la misma edad que yo – sonrió la castaña, estrechándole la mano – pasa, por favor. Estaremos más cómodas en el salón.

La castaña la hizo pasar, dejando ver un recibidor enorme, decorado con elementos modernos. Suponía que la casa había sido decorada por una mujer, concretamente Hermione. Un hombre sería demasiado desastroso para una casa tan grande, pensando en cosas completamente fuera de lugar como una pared azul y los muebles de color rojo. Se estremeció al pensar en el impacto doloroso a sus ojos que resultaría si lo viese. Depués, trato de imaginarse cómo sería la casa de Harry si tenía dos coches impresionantes. Tenía que tener otra mansión como esa, o incluso más grande.

Pasaron a un salón, también enorme, mucho más que el recibidor. Tenía 4 sofás alrededor de una televisión gigante, con su equipo de sonido y DVD. Al centro de la estancia, una mesa de madera con sillas a juego, un gran aparador pegado a la pared, varias estanterías repletas de libros y al fondo una puerta que Ginny supuso que sería la cocina.

Hermione se la quedó mirando, aun pensando en sus cosas, como analizándola.

- La verdad es que me suenas mucho, pero ahora mismo no te ubico…

- No sé, la verdad es que mucha gente me dice que mi cara es muy reconocible… - dijo Ginny deprisa para salir del paso, pero Hermione ya la había ubicado. Sonrió al reconocerla.

- ¡Tú estudiaste en Hogwarts! Te recuerdo. Ginevra Molly Prewett, un curso por debajo que en el que estábamos. Recuerdo incluso que sacaste muy buenas notas en tus TIMOS. Ron también te reconocerá, aunque supongo que Harry no lo habrá hecho, ¿me equivoco?

Ginny bufó. Adiós a su tapadera. La pelirroja miró a Hermione curiosa. No sabía cómo podía saber las notas de sus TIMOS de quinto curso, siendo que prácticamente no las había compartido con nadie, y menos con Hermione, con la que solo se hablaba en los pasillos del colegio para saludarse y poco más, pero había otra duda que la estaba acosando más.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Harry no me ha reconocido?

- Vamos, Ginny, Harry estaba centrado completamente en cómo derrotar a Voldemort a partir de su 5º curso, y antes intentaba no llamar mucho la atención socialmente. Era sumamente callado y no quería conocer mucho a la gente, siempre ese instinto protector. Se pensaba que si se alejaba de las personas, estas recibirían menos daño al estar relacionadas con "El Elegido" – Hermione puso los ojos bizcos en señal de desesperación, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Ginny - Obviamente, era algo difícil siendo uno de los más brillantes alumnos de la historia del colegio. Pero Ron y yo sí que nos fijamos en ti, ya que te parecías realmente a él. Podrías haber pasado por su hermana, cualquiera lo habría creído. Pelirroja, con pecas, y si me lo permites, comías bastante, como mi querido novio. Te envidio, siempre has tenido una buena figura comiendo lo que quisieses – dijo Hermione, con una mirada entre veneración y tristeza.

- Muchas gracias – la pelirroja se había sonrojado un poco al escucharle decir eso - Pero Harry iba siempre con vosotros, ¿cómo es posible entonces?

- Muy fácil: Harry solo tenía ojos para una chica, así que no se fijaba en nadie. Sin embargo, yo sé, incluso, con quién fuiste al Baile de Navidad en tu tercer curso, durante el Torneo. Fuiste con Neville Longbottom, y supongo que lo verás dentro de poco – sonrió Hermione de forma nostálgica.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ginny, también con nostalgia. Se acordaba perfectamente de Neville. Un chico inseguro y nervioso, con cara de nunca haber roto un plato y muy despistado. Tenía ganas de volver a verlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él.

- Es uno de los amigos de Harry, y sabiendo que en realidad El Profeta está interesado en él, y no en todos los que participamos, tendrás que entrevistarlo. No te preocupes, sólo Ron y yo lo sabemos - dijo al ver la cara de espanto de Ginny - Supongo que en ese momento, Neville le dirá a Harry quien eres, a menos que le digas que no te delate, cosa que haría si se lo pides. Pero bueno, hemos venido a hablar de cosas serias, así que, ¿por qué no empezamos?

Sin embargo, estuvieron hablando durante otras 2 horas, conociéndose, y al final de la conversación que tuvieron, ambas empezaron a considerarse amigas.

- Mañana Harry pasará a por mí antes de las 7 y media, y no estoy para nada acostumbrada a madrugar – Ginny no pudo contenerse - ¿Qué tipo de Audi es el que tiene? – este comentario hizo que Hermione soltase una carcajada, cosa que desconcertó a Ginny.

- Así que te ha hablado sobre el Audi. Si coge más confianza contigo, es posible que te enseñará su pequeña colección. A Harry siempre le ha gustado diversificarse.

Ginny no entendía a qué se refería, pero suponía que tendría que esperar. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del salón, y apareció Ron Weasley andando tranquilamente hacia las dos mujeres, vestido de particular y con una gabardina negra, muy estilo policial. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y le tendió la mano a Ginny, que se la estrechó enseguida.

- Hola, Ronald Weasley, y supongo que tú eres la periodista que está siguiendo la pista de Harry – Ginny también se presentó, encantada de encontrarse con Ron, ya que él le había ayudado en Hogwarts con un trabajo y siendo tratada con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. El pelirrojo la miró un buen rato y se giró hacia Hermione – Oye, Hermione, ¿no te parece que ella sí que puede ser?

- Sí, la verdad, es posible… - dijo Hermione, mirándola pensativa.

- Perdón, pero, yo puedo ser, ¿qué? No entiendo nada - preguntó la pelirroja, desubicada.

- Permítame que le cuente algo so… bre… - Ron la había había caído en la cuenta también, sonriendo al recordarla – Espera. Ginny Prewett. Me acuerdo de ti. Un curso menos que nosotros en Hogwarts. Una vez me pediste ayuda para una clase de Educación Física y Salud, y a Harry también. Él no te ha reconocido, ¿no?

- La verdad, no – sonrió Ginny, recordando aquel momento.

- Bueno, déjame que te cuente. Permíteme tutearte, se me hace más cómodo. Cuando no tengo formalidades de por medio, prefiero hablar de tú - explicó el joven - Harry se ha convertido en lo que se llama un mujeriego desde… Bueno… -Ron se calló, e intentó desviar la conversación – La cosa es que hemos intentado por todos los medios que Harry siente la cabeza, que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre. Tú espera, y verás… No es el Harry que recordarás de Hogwarts.

Ginny se quedó pensativa. Sabía que Harry había sufrido, tanto con la dictadura como años después, pues por todos era sabido que algo le había pasado. Depresiones, enfermedades. El muchacho lo había pasado mal, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, el saber qué era lo que lo causó era el Quid de la cuestión, y una de sus misiones era averiguar que fue lo que provocó esa reacción en el moreno.

- Ginny, ¿te quedarás a cenar? Hace tiempo que no estoy tan a gusto con alguien, y la verdad, me gustaría invitarte – le ofreció Hermione

- Oh, Hermione, muchas gracias, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer algo de trabajo, he escrito bastante hoy y no creo que pudiese quedarme hasta…

- Vaya, debes de haber impresionado mucho a esta cabezota – La cortó Ron. Hermione miró al pelirrojo de forma asesina – para que te haya invitado, así que te insisto en que te quedes.

- Pero…

- Por favor… – continuó Hermione suplicando y poniendo cara de cordero degollado. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse de las muecas de la castaña, cosa que contagió a los otros dos a reírse junto con ella.

- Está bien, pero me iré pronto. Tengo que madrugar y no estoy acostumbrada. Las siete y media, a quién se le ocurre... - mascuyó la pelirroja, haciendo reír a la pareja.

Durante la cena, Ginny se enteró de a qué se dedicaba cada uno. Ron, después de haber acabado con el terror de Voldemort, se presentó a un puesto de la policía, llegando a uno de los puestos más altos en tan solo 10 años, siendo el Comisario Mayor de todo el distrito de Londres, aunque era bien conocido por sus misiones peligrosas también en el extranjero, como una que llevó a cabo con el antiguo campeón búlgaro Victor Krum. El pelirrojo confesó que antes de la misión, no le caía bien Krum, porque el búlgaro había estado tras Hermione, pero cuando terminó su trabajo, Ron y él había llegado a hacerse buenos amigos.

Hermione, por su parte, había creado su propio bufete de abogados, el cual ella misma administraba después de hacer que el país volviera a prosperar económicamente tras el derrocamiento del Señor Tenebroso. La castaña se había pasado varios años en el sector público, pero al cabo del tiempo comenzó su ansia de llegar algo más lejos por su cuenta. Comentó algo sobre Harry y el bufete, pero cambió enseguida de tema. Además de esto, hablaron sobre las grandes aventuras del trío de Hogwarts, en las que Ginny también comentaba y les recordaba, haciendo que la pareja se partiese de risa cuando se olvidaban de alguna en general, como la vez que hicieron que su profesor de Química, el profesor Snape, los castigase a limpiar todo su laboratorio por bajarle los pantalones cuando se asustó al estallar una de las provetas de Ron.

Después de cenar, Ginny salía de la mansión sobre las 11 y se marchó a su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue puso a pasar a limpio la entrevista con Harry y lo que había acabado anotado de Ron y Hermione. No había podido sacar mucho sobre Harry, pero algo tenía. Además, la castaña la había invitado a pasarse de nuevo por su casa a tomar café al día siguiente, cosa que Ginny aceptó encantada. Eran más de las 12 cuando Ginny se acostaba, pensando en todo el trabajo que le costaría ese reportaje y pensando en Harry, en sus ojos verdes, su pelo, su cara, su… Acabó durmiéndose, pensando en que un Audi, fuese cual fuese, sería un regalo perfecto con Harry dentro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis ido dejándome, me alegra ver que hay gente a la que mi imaginación les llega a gustar xd.**

**Bueno, ya que veo que el tema principal es si Ginny y Ron son hermanos, he de decir que es una parte del misterio que dejaré para más adelante, pues aun no sé como hacer las cosas, pero tengo ya alguna idea en mente**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que os guste lo que va a empezar a pasar a partir de ahora, sobre todo con los cambios de Harry.**

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Sólo consigues engañarte a ti mismo<strong>

Harry había quedado con Neville en que esa noche se irían a un bar a tomar unas copas con Luna y Seamus, al que no había visto desde hacía tiempo porque ninguno de los dos coincidía nunca, sus trabajos eran prácticamente incompatibles. Si uno no trabajaba, el otro tenía guardia en el hospital, o si uno podía salir antes, el otro estaba atareado con su trabajo. Así que cuando acabó su ronda vespertina se duchó en el hospital, se puso uno de sus trajes y salió en dirección a su cada para cenar. Tras comer algo ligero ya que había comido más fuerte después de dejar a la periodista en su casa porque no sabía a que hora acabaría, se dirigió de nuevo al bar de la señora Rosmerta, como había hecho con Ginny.

Las Tres Escobas era uno de los mejores pubs que había por la zona, y Harry lo frecuentaba bastante con sus amigos. Muchas veces se dejaban ver por allí personas bastante importantes: peces gordos políticos, altos cargos policiales, médicos y abogados prestigiosos, jugadores de futbol... Sin embargo, para Harry aquel pub tenía un significado. Desde que estaba en Hogwarts, Las Tres Escobas había sido el mejor lugar en el que poder distraerse, ya que antes se encontraba cerca del colegio, aunque acabó cerrando y trasladándose a la actual ubicación, cosa que había coincidido con su ingreso en San Mungo cuando empezó a trabajar.

Harry llegó, como siempre, 15 minutos tarde. En una mesa estaban sus amigos, y para sorpresa de Harry, también se hallaba allí Penélope, la amiga de Hermione que era un topo en la cama. Así pues, Harry se acercó a la mesa para saludar a sus colegas.

- ¿Qué hay? – saludó a todos en general.

- Llegas quince minutos tarde, Potter. Has cambiado muchísimo en algunas cosas, pero en otras, por más que pase el tiempo, nada. Seguirás siendo el mismo tardón. – dijo Seamus, divertido, dándole un abrazo a Harry – Hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo te va todo?

- Lo bueno se hace esperar, como dicen, ¿no? – sonrió, haciendo que Luna resoplara y levantase una ceja por el comentario arrogante. Harry soltó una carcajada - La verdad, no me puedo quejar- le contestó el moreno a su amigo. Lo miró durante un rato, estudiándolo y recordando viejos tiempos.

Seamus era un muchacho con el pelo castaño, al igual que sus ojos, que tenían un brillo de astucia, y una cara agradable. Harry y él se habían conocido en Hogwarts, donde habían compartido habitación junto con Ron y Neville. Había habido altibajos en la relación de amistad, sobre todo en el quinto curso de Harry, donde Seamus se había puesto en contra de Harry por las difamaciones de los periodistas, como que estaba loco y que nadie creía que Voldemort hubiese regresado, pero ese mismo año se habían reconciliado, y ahora eran grandes amigos.

- Hola, Luna – Harry abrió los ojos como platos, fingiendo terror- ¡Cuidado, tienes un nargle justo ahí! – Harry señaló un punto cerca de Luna, que empezó a ahuyentarlo, creando las risas entre todos menos en Penélope, que no entendía el chiste – ¡Neville, compañero! ¿Cómo va mi rompecorazones favorito?

- ¿Rompecorazones favorito, Potter? – preguntó Neville – Si sabes que a mí me encantan las relaciones estables, no como a otros.

- Me aburre escuchar las mismas escusas de las mujeres. Que si esto, que si aquello… Prefiero vivir mi vida, y si encuentro algo que valga la pena, pues bienvenido sea, ¿no?

Seamus sonrió, pues esa filosofía de vida era la que mejor se ajustaba también a él. Había tenido millones de novias, o eso le parecía a Harry, pero siempre acababa dejándolas aburrido. Harry había aprendido eso de Seamus, su modo de conseguir mujeres era el mismo. Sin embargo, el moreno no salía con ninguna de ellas. Como él mismo había dicho, se aburría demasiado rápido de las escusas de las mujeres.

Estuvieron un rato charlando animadamente. Luna y Harry les contaron las novedades del hospital, sobre todo el cambio de personal de algunas áreas y la nueva incorporación al grupo de trabajo de Harry. Seamus insistió en que Harry le presentara a la nueva muchacha, ya que la había descrito como una joven guapa e interesante, pero el moreno se negó en rotundo. Además de que Demelza (la chica que había sido incorporada recientemente) era parte de su equipo, Harry le tenía mucho cariño y no iba a dejar que Seamus le hiciese daño.

Seamus, por su parte, contó cómo había abierto un nuevo despacho, como una nueva filial del más importante. El chico se dedicaba al marketing, y muchas empresas conocidas (grandes marcas de ropa y algún que otro equipo de rugby famoso, entre otros) había requerido de sus servicios, lo que había hecho a Seamus asquerosamente rico, aunque no presumía de ello pero si se daba bastante caprichos. Tenía muchísimos coches de lujo, cosa por la cual tenía una asombrosa predilección por Harry. El moreno conocía todos los modelos de todas las marcas, y le aconsejaba sobre qué coche comprar o cual no, y si no estaba enfrascado en alguna campaña publicitaria, disfrutaba de su tiempo libre gastando parte de su dinero yéndose de viaje. También les contó que se volvía a encontrar soltero. "Que raro" dijo Luna con sarcasmo, a lo que todos volvieron a reír. Dean les contó que no hacía mucho que había dejado a una chica rubia con ojos verdes y un buen par de… Bueno, lo dejó en el aire mientras hacia gestes muy exagerados delante de su pecho para que lo entendieran mientras guiñaba el ojo. Harry no pudo evitar partirse de risa, haciendo que los otros rieran luego con él.

Al rato, la voz de Luna captó la atención de todos:

- Bien, Neville, eres el único que falta por hablar – Luna pasó por alto a Penélope, que se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano aburrida. No había abierto la boca desde que empezaron a conversar, y Harry lo agradecía bastante, aunque no sabía aun como había acabado ahí – y supongo que nos has traído aquí por alguna razón… - empezó la rubia.

- Así es. Voy a hacer un pequeño discurso, si se me permite – dijo Neville, carraspeando y haciéndose el importante, pero solo consiguió que Seamus y Harry se riesen, con lo que acabó desistiendo – Vale, está bien, lo diré ya. Ya no se puede ni bromear aquí. Iba a empezar hablando del amor y todas esas cosa, pero bueno… – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - Lavender me ha dejado y hoy me apetecía tomarme algo con mis amigos, solo eso.

- Vaya, hombre. ¿Cuántas van ya, Neville? – dijo Harry, apenado. Neville había pasado por muchas relaciones, pero no de la misma forma que Seamus. Ninguna de sus novias le duraba más de 3 semanas, a excepción de una chica que había estado casi seis meses con él, pero que acabó engañándole con otro.

- Pues no sé, he perdido la cuenta ya – sin embargo, se rió.

- Bueno, no es mala señal que te rías, por lo menos no estás completamente hundido y destrozado. Te he visto mucho peor, como aquella vez en la que una de las hermanas Patil te dejó plantado en la puerta del pub para irse con otro– dijo Luna. Los demás la miraron con cara de: "Si, Luna, lo recordamos, y más Neville, no ayudas en nada". Levantó la copa que tenía en la mano - ¡Por Neville! ¡Porque a la próxima será la definitiva!

- ¡Por Neville! – todos brindaron excepto Penélope, que cogió a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó fuera, haciendo que casi se tirase su cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿A qué estás jugando, Potter? – le preguntó la rubia cuando se quedaron solos.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Penélope. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabía que vendría aquí? – dijo Harry, poniéndose una mano en el bolsillo y dando un trago a la cerveza. Para no tener alcohol, era la bebida perfecta…

- Hermione me dijo que vendrías aquí – Harry levantó una ceja. La castaña empezaba a sacarle de quicio con sus intentos de sentar la cabeza. Penélope continuó hablando – La he llamado esta tarde y le he preguntado como contactar contigo, porque el número de teléfono que me diste no era correcto.

- Fíjate, debí de escribírtelo mal. Fallo mío – dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente.

- No veas la vergüenza que he pasado, el hombre al que he insultado se partía el culo cuando me estaba disculpando.

Harry se imaginó la escena de como la rubia le gritaba al teléfono cabreada a más no poder, mientras que el hombre al otro lado alucinaría mientras intentaba decirle que se había equivocado de número, y luego a Penélope completamente roja pidiendo disculpas mientras el otro se reía de ella. Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- Me refiero a lo que pasó la otra noche, después de la cena en casa de Hermione.

- Te lo vuelvo a decir, no sé qué quieres decir, así que si me disculpas… - Harry se giró para entrar en el pub de nuevo. Estaban en marzo y aun hacía algo de frío por las noches, y justamente no era una de las noches más cálidas de aquel mes.

- ¿Eso es lo que haces con todas las mujeres? – Harry se quedó parado al oír esto – Te acuestas con ellas para luego no volver a verlas y así sofocar tus penas, ¿verdad?

- Disculpa que te lo diga, pero creo que no te quejaste de lo que pasó, es más, creo que hasta te gustaba… - le dijo sin girarse.

- No sé quién te crees que eres, Harry Potter – le dijo con asco - pero así solo consigues engañarte a ti mismo, porque cualquiera sabe que no te gusta ser así.

Harry no se movió. Penélope dio media vuelta y se alejó enfadada, andando con gracia hacia la otra esquina. Pero de repente se oyó como el zapato de tacón de Penélope se rompía y un grito, y como la rubia aterrizaba con destino a Alcantarilla en el suelo. Aun así, Harry no se enteró. El moreno se había quedado pensando en que la chica tenía razón. Y parecía tonta cuando la cambiaron por un botijo… Era verdad, sólo se engañaba a sí mismo. Él no era así, pero después de lo que pasó con ella… No quería volver a sentir algo así. Demasiado dolor causó, tanto a ella como a sí mismo, y sobretodo a su familia y amigos. Suspiró perdido en su en los recuerdos de su mente hasta que voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eh, Harry – Seamus había salido a buscarlo. Le sonreía de un modo burlón – Neville ha conocido a una chica gracias a Luna, ven y no te lo pierdas.

Harry sonrió de nuevo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuvo ganas de buscar a una chica para divertirse solo esa noche con ella. Las palabras de Penélope habían tenido efecto, pero ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Al entrar, encontró a Neville en la barra, sentado en una de las altas sillas que allí habían y hablando con una mujer de su edad más o menos, de cara rosada y redonda y con el pelo rubio. Harry se quedó mirando a la pareja, sin darse cuenta de que una persona estaba a su lado.

- Se llama Hannah Abott, y es camarera en un restaurante de por aquí cerca. Según parece, es igual de rarita que Neville. – dijo Luna, que llevaba una bebida azul en la mano. Era igual de estrambótica para todo.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Que justamente Luna Lovegood dijese que Neville era raro era como un profesor Snape amable y cariñoso que dormía con un osito de peluche.

- ¿Hannah Abott? – Seamus había reaparecido con otra cerveza en la mano - ¿Esa chica no estudió al mismo tiempo que nosotros en Hogwarts?

- Pues ahora que lo dices… - Harry recordó a la muchacha. En Hogwarts siempre llevaba dos coletas, lo que la hacía parecer más niña de lo que en realidad era, ya que tenía la misma edad que ellos. Luna se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablarles sobre el influjo de la luna ese mes.

Se quedó aun un rato charlando con Luna y Seamus, mientras que veían como Neville se iba acercando casa más a la rubia. Como siempre, sintió ese cariño fraternal por Neville. Lo recordaba de pequeño como un chico tímido, muy despistado sobre todo, con el que todo el mundo se metía. Hasta que Ron y él lo defendieron en una de las constantes burlas de Draco Malfoy, el que fue el archienemigo de Harry en la infancia y más adelante en varios juicios (Harry se estremeció al recordarlo). Desde ese momento, Neville les juró a ambos chicos que haría algo para poder defenderse y tener seguridad en sí mismo. Lo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, pero para el amor, seguía siendo un desastre. El pobre nunca había tenido suerte en ese tema. Recordó como hacía invitado a Hermione al baile de Navidad durante su cuarto curso, y como la chica declinó la oferta porque ya tenía pareja. Recordaba que Neville había ido al baile, pero no recordaba con quien. Frunció el ceño. Eso de no acordarse de muchas cosas le ponía de mal humor. Volvió a mirar al chico en la barra, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza a la vez. Le estaba diciendo algo al oído a la chica, que se sonrojó. Se estaba poniendo demasiado melancólico, recordando viejos tiempos cada dos por tres. Empezaba a pensar que se estaba ablandando por alguna oscura razón… Siguió conversando con sus amigos, hasta que miró el reloj. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

- Luna, Seamus, me tengo que ir – anunció Harry tras un rato más, y ante las quejas de sus compañeros, se justificó – mañana tengo que levantarme un poco más pronto, tengo que recoger a la periodista que me va a hacer la entrevista.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Seamus – Y por curiosidad, ¿la periodista es guapa? – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Es preciosa… - Harry no pudo evitar soltarlo, cosa que a Seamus pilló desprevenido, borrándole la sonrisa de la boca, mientras Luna levantaba las cejas, sorprendida, y sonreía a la vez. El médico nunca decía cosas como esa. Siempre hablaba de las mujeres como "Sí, he de decir que está tremenda" o "¡Dios mío, Dean! ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en ese adefesio? Ni el profesor Dumbledore podría tener una conversación con ella" (y eso que el profesor Dumbledore era el hombre más tolerante respecto a esos temas que nadie había conocido), exceptuando a sus amigas más allegadas y a su "hermana" Hermione. Harry, que se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata, se marchó apresuradamente, diciendo que se despidiesen de Neville por él, que estaba metido en una lucha grecorromana de lenguas con Hannah en la barra. Sonrió al ver que por lo menos a su amigo la noche le había salido redonda, y pensando que seguramente, Dean buscaría alguna presa después de que Luna se marchase a casa. Harry le había preguntado si quería que la acercase a algún sitio, pero la rubia declinó su oferta diciendo que prefería andar por la calle pensando en sus cosas. Harry se encogió de hombros, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna y un abrazo a Dean y se marchó.

Al poco rato, llegó a su casa y aparcó el Nissan en el hueco que le pertenecía. Se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta nada más bajar del coche, y cuando llegó al salón, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Miró el reloj de pared que tenía en el salón. Eran las 12:34 de la noche. Se ducharía de nuevo, ya que había cogido olor a tabaco, y se acostaría para descansar. Tampoco era muy problemático llegar a esa hora, ya que normalmente llegaba pasadas las 3 de la mañana a casa y a las 7 y media estaba puntual en el trabajo y sin ninguna ojera. Así pues, se metió en la ducha y en menos de 10 minutos se acostaba en su cama, pero aún sin dormirse.

Se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Penélope, y recordó cosas del pasado, cosas dolorosas, cosas de las cuales se arrepentía profundamente. Y después de más de un año, Harry empezó a llorar. Un año y medio en el que Harry había guardado todo su dolor en el recodo más profundo de su corazón, pero que, por fin, había vuelto a salir tras todo lo acontecido durante el día. Demasiadas emociones en un día, y las que le faltaban por pasar, pensó. Tener que revivir toda su juventud para que saliese en un periódico lo devastaba. Ron y Hermione lo entendían perfectamente, porque era él el que más había perdido y quien más culpable se sentía por las perdidas que habían sucedido. Aun después de 10 años, todo aquello seguía atormentándolo, y de que manera. Todo aquello era tan doloroso… Sin embargo, algo le ayudó a calmarse. Cuando el reloj anunció que era la 1 de la mañana, Harry pensó en que tenía que estar a las 7 y cuarto en casa de Ginny, pero aunque pensó en ella durante un buen rato y le ayudó a dormirse, eso no le impidió que las pesadillas volvieran, ya que después de negarse a compartir su dolor con nadie, esos sueños lo acompañaban cada noche desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: Bueno, añadir solo unas pocas cosas. A partir de este momento, van a aparecer bastantes cosas sobre coches, ya que quería hacer una afición común con Harry y Ginny, y como a las chicas el futbol no les gusta lo que se dice mucho (personalmente, a mí tampoco), lo he hecho con los coches. Además de ser fanático de ellos, cualquier chica que vea un coche bonito puede admirarlo, y es algo que, más o menos, es posible congeniar.<strong>

**Estoy editando ya el próximo capítulo, intentando hacerlo más largo. Espero tenerlo pronto.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

******Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. He tardado algo más con el capítulo por motivos propios. Espero poder ir actualizando con más frecuencia que esta semana.**

**De nuevo, millones de gracias por los reviews recibidos. Espero que este capítulo, aunque no aporta mucha cosa, os guste. No pude meter mucha cosa, porque es un capítulo así como "introductorio" a lo que va a venir ahora. Los que van a venir ahora van a ser algo más intensos. No esperéis un beso de Harry y Ginny a estas alturas, aun les queda algo por "conocerse".**

**Y de nuevo dándoos las gracias, ¡os dejo con el capítulo!**

**Saludos a todos aquellos que lo lean, y a quienes no lo hacen, pues también, que estoy generoso xd**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Fácil, tu apariencia.<strong>

Ginny se levantó a las 6 y media. Realmente, no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse tan pronto, por lo que le costó ponerse en pie, y con una cara que no estaba acostumbrada a verse. Hizo un café, se lo bebió y se metió en la ducha. Aun con el agua no acababa de despertarse del todo. A los 15 minutos, estaba secándose el pelo, y decidió hacerse un recogido dejando unos mechones sueltos junto con el flequillo. Se bebió otro café para intentar despertase un poco más, cosa que acabó consiguiendo. Estuvo un rato delante del armario de su habitación, sin saber que ponerse. Al final, se decidió por ponerse una falda azul y una blusa negra, dejando el primer botón abierto. Sentía que se ahogaba si se la abrochaba hasta arriba. Se puso unos zapatos grises y cogió su bolso a juego. Aún estaba en el baño cuando oyó un claxon. Acabó de acicalarse, esmerándose especialmente en sus ojos, ya que se había fijado en que Harry los miraba bastante, y bajó las escaleras de su piso casi a la carrera. Cuando abrió la puerta de la calle, lo que vio casi la dejó sin respiración.

Allí estaba Harry, pero estaba algo diferente. No llevaba puestas las gafas, por lo que Ginny dedujo que se había puesto lentillas. Además, no llevaba su típica chaqueta de traje ni la corbata que de normal adornaba su atuendo. Iba vestido con una camisa gris con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unos impecables zapatos. El moreno la miraba sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre… Ginny no lo creía. Un impresionante coche plateado, con un contraste negro al lado de las dos puertas y una preciosa carrocería. Harry, al ver a la pelirroja, se acercó a ella con su sonrisa en la boca.

- Sorpresa. Te he traído el Audi para que lo vieses.

- Es increíble… Me esperaba otro tipo de Audi, pero no un R8- dijo la pelirroja, que ahora miraba a Harry embobada. Su olor, sus irresistibles ojos verdes, sus labios, esos increíbles labios que tanto la tentaban y atraían…

- Venga, date prisa o llegaremos tarde. Mi trabajo es el único sitio donde llego puntual, te vendría bien saberlo. Costumbres de una persona irresponsable – dijo Harry riéndose de la cara de boba de la pelirroja.

Como hizo el día anterior, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrase. Ginny se acomodó en el asiento, alucinando completamente de lo que veía. Harry subió, encendió el motor y puso rumbo hacia el hospital. Ginny no podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba cambiado, no parecía el mismo del todo que el del día anterior. Pero le vino a la mente lo que le había dicho Ron: "Harry se ha convertido en lo que llamamos un mujeriego…" ¿Y si sólo quería tener una noche con ella y dejarla tirada? Aun así, sería algo especial para ella. Se había pasado toda la vida mirando a Harry, esperando que se fijase en ella, prácticamente desde que había entrado en el colegio. Al principio, solo buscaba a la leyenda, el nombre, pero más adelante, al oír mucho acerca del muchacho, su valentía, su caballerosidad e incluso su amistad con aquellos con los que se juntaba, hizo que no se fijase más que en Harry, un Harry que no importaba que se apellidase Potter, Knight o Urkel. Pero se tuvo que recordar a si misma que aunque ella sí lo observaba siempre que podía, él nunca la había mirado siquiera, excepto el día que les pidió ayuda a los dos chicos más inteligentes y espectaculares del colegio, y después de eso, la había olvidado... Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que se fuesen los recuerdos, y miro hacia delante. La voz de Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Toma – le dio su móvil a Ginny – apúntame tu número de teléfono, hazte una perdida y apúntate el mío. Si tengo que volver a venir a recogerte, cosa que haré encantado – Ginny sentía que quedaba sin respiración de nuevo – te haré una perdida cuando esté bajo esperándote. Por lo que veo, tardas más que yo y todo, y tocar el claxon a estas horas puede ser molesto. No quiero que me tiren platos a la cabeza todos los días que tenga que venir a por ti – bromeó el moreno.

Ginny lo miraba embobada. Aun así, hizo lo que Harry le pidió. Se hizo una perdida al móvil, en el cual sonó una canción del famosísimo grupo Las Brujas de Mackbet.

- Te gusta la música comercial, por lo que veo. – dijo Harry sin apartar la vista de la calzada.

- Si, las Brujas es mi grupo favorito. Me gusta el pop, sobre todo. Disfruto bastante con Katy Perry y su _Fireworks_, o canto las baladas de Trading Yesterday – sonrió mientras tarareaba una canción, mientras que Harry la observó un tanto, sonrió él también y se puso a cantar la misma canción que ella.

- And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart I so broken rejecting you love – cantó el moreno, dejando a Ginny muy sorprendida.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó la pelirroja asombrada.

- Claro que la conozco, es una de mis canciones favoritas.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Te gusta la música comercial?

- La verdad, hay pocas canciones de pop que me acaben de gustar. De normal, no son muy profundas, o son tan empalagosas que dan ganas de vomitar – dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto de asco sacando la lengua como si le hubiese provocado una arcada.

- ¿Entonces a ti qué te gusta? – preguntó Ginny, curiosa y divertida por el gesto del chico, pensando en poner cualquier cosa en su biografía y ansiosa por saber más de Harry.

- Bueno, me gusta la música un poco más… No sé cómo explicarlo. Más profunda. Me gusta Guns & Roses, Queen, los Rolling, Bon Jovi… cosas así, más antiguo, más rockero. Pero también otras cosas más modernas, ya te dije que no soy un viejo. Y luego está Trading Yesterday, que me gusta bastante – rio Harry.

- No tienes pinta de eso para nada – rio también Ginny.

- ¿Y eso por qué, a ver? – preguntó divertido Harry.

- Fácil, tu apariencia.

Harry se quedó callado y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Miró seriamente a la calzada de nuevo. Ginny enseguida notó este cambio brusco en su actitud, y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, en el que la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer para poder arreglarlo, hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

- Perdona si te he ofendido, es solo que…

- No te preocupes – respondió serio el moreno, cortándola – como tú has dicho, es fácil suponerlo.

- Lo siento, Harry, de verdad – se disculpó la pelirroja – no sabía que podía sentarte mal decir eso, quiero decir, a mí me encanta tu apariencia…

Ginny se puso roja enseguida y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Harry, sin embargo, despegó la vista de la calzada y la miró un instante, sonriendo un poco, antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera.

- Muchas gracias, Ginny, creo que eres la primera persona que me dice eso…

No podía ser posible. Harry resultaba completamente atractivo, estaba como un tren, como un queso… Todos esos apelativos cuadraban a la perfección con lo que ella, y cualquiera que tuviese ojos en la cara, sobretodo el género femenino, veía de Harry. Se notaba que el chico se cuidaba, ya que se le marcaba algo de músculo bajo la camisa, y lo que se veía de pecho entre los dos botones abiertos hacía que la temperatura aumentase bastante para la pelirroja. Que nadie le hubiese dicho eso nunca era difícil de pensar. Su ropa era elegante, junto con sus trajes, y sólo había llegado a ver dos de ellos, y lo que llevaba puesto ese día le hacía tan atractivo que le costaba mirar a otro lado.

- Y para devolverte el cumplido, te diré que estás preciosa – dijo Harry. Ginny lo miró haciéndose la ofendida, pero realmente divertida. No esperaba que Harry iba enserio – y te lo digo sinceramente, me encanta como te queda toda la ropa, te contrasta de maravilla con el pelo, y ese recogido también es una maravilla, no sé como tienes esa gracia para hacértelo. Enserio, estas radiante y muy guapa – le dijo como leyendo su mente. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y vio sinceridad en ellos. La pelirroja puso cara de boba, con lo que Harry soltó una carcajada. Ginny al final rio con él, aun algo abochornada por el comentario del moreno, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeciese por un escalofrío nada desagradable. Esa chica lo descolocaba…

Llegaron al hospital, al cual llegaron puntualmente. Como Harry había dicho, era el único sitio a donde llegaba clavado como un reloj. Le indicó que le siguiera, se puso su bata de médico y se fue directo a hablar con Luna que lo estaba esperando en unos ascensores. Harry las presentó a ambas, y enseguida conectaron. Se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas hasta que Harry, rodando los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco, las interrumpió.

- Luna, sé que te ha caído de lujo, pero ahora toca trabajar – la reprendió -Organiza una reunión del equipo en 15 minutos en la sala de juntas de siempre.

- Claro, Harry – dijo Luna canturreando y dando saltitos por el pasillo. Harry pensó que parecía alegre, más que de normal, mientras que Ginny pensaba que era una chica algo rara y soñadora, pero simpática y alegre. Se fue con paso decidido a avisar a sus otros compañeros y al doblar una esquina se perdió de vista. Harry se giró hacia Ginny.

- Bueno, tenemos 15 minutos antes de subir, así que te invito a desayunar.

- No es necesario… -dijo Ginny.

- Lo es. Déjame adivinar – Harry se cogió la barbilla y puso cara de concentración – solamente has tomado un café, dos a lo sumo, ya que no te ha dado tiempo al cambiarte y a ducharte.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó Ginny, desconcertada.

- Porque a mí me pasa casi siempre lo mismo – rio Harry. Ginny soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Harry entrecerrase los ojos para disfrutar de ese sonido. Volvió a abrirlos sin que Ginny se diese cuenta– Y además… te ruge la barriga – se burló el moreno. Ginny se sonrojó de vergüenza justo cuando un rugido le dio la razón a Harry, cosa que hizo al moreno sonreír – Venga, invito yo.

Después de tomarse otro café y desayunar un par de tostadas, ambos subieron a la reunión que había organizado Harry. La sala de juntas estaba justo al lado del despacho de Harry, el cual se comunicaba con esa sala por una puerta a un lado. Por fuera se podía ver a la gente que había dentro, ya que las paredes de la habitación que comunicaban con el exterior parecían de cristal. A simple vista, parecía una habitación espaciosa. Al abrir la puerta, Ginny se encontró con una habitación con una mesa larga de cristal, más delicado que el de las paredes con las que estaba hecha la habitación por fuera pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el peso de varias personas encima. Había 5 sillas dispuestas a lo largo de ella, todas de estilo moderno, una pizarra, que supuso que sería para hablar casos importantes cuando se requería anotaciones o hacer supuestos, dos sofás al fondo que parecían bastante cómodos, una cafetera encima de una mesa al lado de los sofás y varios cuadros en la estancia, además de varios archivadores enormes que Ginny supuso que serían información sobre los casos en los que el equipo del moreno había participado.

Harry carraspeó, ya que su grupo estaba hablando en susurros cuando llegaron. El moreno se imaginó de qué estarían hablando, ya que Luna los habría puesto al corriente de la situación o por lo menos les habría dado un adelanto. Además, cuando todos se giraron, lo miraron de arriba abajo, alucinando con su "nuevo" estilo y mirando también a Ginny, analizándola. Al rato, miraron a su jefe y sonrieron.

- Buenos días. Os he hecho llamar – Luna carraspeó desde el fondo de la habitación con un café en la mano – Bueno, Luna os ha hecho llamar – corrigió Harry – Para presentaros a alguien que estará con nosotros durante unos días por motivos profesionales, además de organizar la faena de hoy, tendremos una jornada tranquila. Os presento a Ginevra Prewett, periodista del periódico El Profeta, que está escribiendo un reportaje sobre lo ocurrido hace 10 años, ya sabéis sobre qué. – anunció el médico cerrando el tema rápidamente, como si no quisiese hablar sobre ello.

Todos se acercaron a saludar a Ginny. Harry hizo de mediador entre su equipo y la chica.

- Esta es Demelza Robbins, mi nueva incorporación al equipo – dijo señalando a una chica que se acercó a Ginny con una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. La muchacha era de piel morena y pelo negro, con ojos marrones y bellos rasgos – Estoy realmente orgulloso de ella. Por cierto, mi amigo Seamus ha estado muy pesado en que os presentase. No veas lo obcecado que es.

- ¿Seamus Finnegan? Ni de coña – dijo la chica con gesto de disgusto – Demasiado me han hablado de él, y no solo tú. Luna también me ha contado cómo es. Es lo que me faltaba, tener a un loco de las relaciones cortas y aburridas detrás de mí, que se divierta haciendo lo que quiera y luego fuera. Créeme, jefe, me has salvado el pellejo si le has dicho que no. – Todos los del grupo rieron tras el comentario, hasta que Harry prosiguió.

- A pesar de ser la "novata" del grupo – todos rieron de nuevo, y Demelza lo miró fingiendo enfado, aunque luego hizo una sonrisa digna de anuncio de dentífricos – tiene más cabeza que la mayoría de estos – terminó el moreno, levantando un brazo abarcando a los demás con el gesto.

- Y que tú mismo, jefe – dijo un hombre fornido y alto – Jimmy Peakes a su disposición, señorita – Peakes le tendió una mano grande a Ginny, que se la estrechó suavemente.

- Encantada – respondió la pelirroja.

- Este de aquí – le dio un capón cariñoso en la cabeza al chico rubio y más bajito de la sala – es Colin Creevey – el muchacho bajito y rubio se acercó a Ginny y le estrechó la mano como había hecho con el otro hombre – Y obviamente, Luna Lovegood, mi enfermera favorita que todo me lo aguanta y que ya conoces.

- No todo, Potter. – dijo Luna.

- Bueno, tienes razón, no todo. Algunas cosas te las tengo que soportar yo – se burló Harry.

- Falta una silla, voy a por ella – Peakes salió a por ella y en un momento volvía con un asiento para Ginny, que se lo agradeció.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas, y todos lo imitaron. Se les quedó un momento mirando serio, luego hizo una media sonrisa y se dirigió a Luna.

- ¿Novedades?

- Por el momento ninguna. Solamente que Anny se ha despertado hoy a las 7 de la mañana con un berrinche incontrolable. Hasta que no le hemos dicho que ibas a venir tú a verla hoy mismo no se ha calmado.

- ¿Nada más por el momento? – preguntó a sus otros compañeros.

- Por el momento no, Harry. –respondió Demelza, que también había cogido un portafolios de la mesa y estaba revisándolo – aunque creo que tenías que ir a visitar a Perkins, no se encontraba del todo bien. Parece ser que ha vuelto a levantarse muy desorientado.

- De acuerdo. Destinos: Damelza, tercer piso, céntrate en Whole; Jim, al segundo, ojo con las mordeduras y los arañazos de la señora Figg, sobre todo si lleva puesta la dentadura, las tuve que ir evitando ayer, y es condenadamente rápida – comentó el moreno, con cara de "Pobre de ti si te coge, Jimmy" - Colin, tú y Luna iréis a hacer trabajo de campo. Investigad sobre todo el caso del muchacho de la 407 y del trasplante, y si hay algún pariente que pueda ser compatible.

- De acuerdo, jefe – respondieron al unísono ambos.

- Pero daos prisa, os quiero pronto aquí por si acaso empiezan a pasar cosas, no sería la primera vez. – Harry miró unos papeles que había en la mesa, delante suya, y los leyó rápidamente - La lista de las urgencias saldrá esta tarde, así que atentos por si os toca, cosa que creo que te toca a ti, Colin. – el rubio hizo un gesto de abatimiento – Lo siento, pero es lo que toca. La semana pasada me tocó quedarme a mí. Las listas se han retrasado con respecto a lo normal. Bien, otra cosa – miró a todo su equipo en general - Quiero que todo el mundo ayude a Ginny en lo que ella requiera. No tiene ni idea de cómo nos manejamos, pero sea como sea, haced que su estancia aquí sea agradable y tranquila.

- ¡Si, jefe! – respondieron todos.

- Y ahora, cada uno a lo suyo. Y nada de coger sillas de ruedas y hacer carreras por los pasillos, ¿eh, Colin? ¿eh, Luna? No me gustaría volver a tener que responder ante Kingsley por eso – bromeó Harry. Sus compañeros se levantaron y fueron saliendo uno a uno. Se quedaron solos él y Ginny.

- Veo que te aprecian muchísimo – le dijo la pelirroja admirada, que había estado tomando nota mientras observaba la compenetración de Harry y su equipo.

- Y yo a ellos, son como mi segunda familia – le dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos - Si los ves cuando toca ponerse serios… Ahora hay menos presión, no hay casos sumamente graves.

- ¿Y quién es tu primera familia? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

- Los Weasley, por supuesto – respondió el moreno sin dudarlo – ellos me acogieron en su casa cuando no tenía a nadie, y ellos junto con Hermione, son mi familia. Y ahora, si te parece, vamos a ver a Perkins y luego a Anny. La verdad, echo de menos a esa pequeña…

* * *

><p>Bueno, y aquí acaba el capítulo. Como es he dicho, no es muy profundo, pero es como una manera de introducir a Anny, que va a ser pieza importante en la historia.<p>

Por si alguien quiere escuchar la canción, se llama Shattered, de Trading Yesterday. El trozo que he puesto es el estribillo de la canción. La escuché en un video y me enamoré de esa canción.

Como ya he dicho, espero poder actualizar más constantemente. Esta semana he tenido bastante ajetreo. Espero reviews, por favor. Me encanta ver que en algún momento del día alguien me pone alguna cosilla :P

Y quiero hacer mención especial a todos aquellos que están siguiendo mi historia, aunque no se hayan atrevido a ponerme reviews (si no os gusta, tampoco pasa nada, para eso están las críticas) así que muchas gracias a todos, y en especial a **ginalore28, miel-tonks y fatty73**, que me han estado siguiendo y aportando sus gustos, dudas y entusiasmo desde que empecé. De nuevo, millones de gracias.

Y con esto, me despido de todo. Saludos de nuevo, ¡a cuidarse!


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hello! Sé que dije que intentaría actualizar más frecuentemente, pero sinceramente, me ha sido bastante difícil. Teniendo mi cuidad en fiestas (Valencia en fallas), era imposible no salir a pasárselo bien. Espero que me perdonéis.**

**Bueno, como veo que hay una duda sustancial desde el principio de la historia, y es el tema relacionado con Ginny y Ron. Pues sí, damas y caballeros, ambos son hermanos, pero aún no tengo idea de cómo hacer para poder juntarlos como familia. Pronto lo pensaré. Como pista, diré que en el primer capítulo hay un momento, cuando Harry se va al hospital dejando a Ron solo, aparece la oración: "pensando cómo les daría la noticia a su padre y sus hermanos." PADRE en singular. Además, en los próximos capítulos, Molly y Arthur harán su aparición, así que podremos sacar más cosas a flote. Hagan sus apuestas sobre qué puede pasar. Si alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo hacerlo, también acepto propuestas. Gracias de antemano. **

**Por último, y no menos importante, dar de nuevo las gracias, millones de gracias, por vuestros reviews y de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Y ahora, disfruten del capítulo. Recuerden poner sus teléfonos móvil en silencio.**

**Un abrazo a todos los que leen esta historia, y a aquellos que son nuevos... ¡Bienvenidos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Yo a ti también, pequeña.<strong>

Fueron al cuarto piso. Allí, un hombre delgado y mayor, miraba por la ventana con expresión ida y ausente. Harry lo saludó y le presentó a Ginny. El hombre la saludó con además ausente. Después de hacerle varias preguntas sobre su estado, lo examinó detenidamente. Tras de esto, Harry le dio unas órdenes a una enfermera referida al tratamiento del paciente y se quedó a hablar un poco con Perkins de cosas normales, sobre cómo iba el Manchester United en la liga, el tiempo que había hecho últimamente y cosas parecidas. Al salir de la habitación, el hombre se encontraba mucho mejor y de un humor excelente, y había desaparecido todo atisbo de ausencia en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Ginny, que no salía de su asombro. Había apuntado todo lo que había visto en una libreta que se había llevado, con tal de continuar con sus investigaciones sobre Harry.

- Es mi trabajo – sonrió Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo y continuaba andando en dirección al ascensor. Ginny se había quedado en medio del pasillo parada. El moreno había copiado la misma frase que le había dicho ella el día anterior. Sonriendo, fue corriendo hacia el ascensor cuando oyó la voz de Harry y luego una risa.

Llegaron al primer piso. Era menos amplio que el cuarto, pero parecía algo más alegre por alguna razón. Harry le explicó a Ginny que ese piso, y concretamente ese pasillo, tenían a los niños que debían ser ingresados por alguna enfermedad, y que, no sabía como, esa área siempre estaba más alegre que las demás, aunque Ginny supuso que las risas de los niños era uno de los factores, ya que a pesar de ser un hospital, se oían por todas partes.

Harry fue casi al final del pasillo y entró en una habitación. En ella, una niña de unos 8 años, de pelo castaño y con graciosas ondas, estaba con los brazos cruzados tumbada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió al oír que alguien entraba. Sus bonitos ojos azules se clavaron en los de Harry, y enseguida se llenaron de alegría.

- ¡Harry! – enseguida se levantó de la cama de un salto y se lanzó a brazos de Harry. El chico se agachó a su altura y la abrazó también sonriendo – Te he echado de menos.

- Yo a ti también, pequeña. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No he tenido ninguna recaída por el momento, pero tengo miedo… ¿Y si empiezo otra vez a vomitar y me empieza a doler? – dijo la niña asustada, separándose de Harry.

- Entonces, mi busca enseguida pitaría y en menos de cinco minutos me tendrías aquí – sonrió el moreno de nuevo mientras señalaba a su cintura, donde tenía ubicado el busca – venga, vuelve a la cama, no tienes que hacer esfuerzos.

La niña, obediente, volvió a acostarse y dejó que Harry la tapara. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Ginny también estaba en la habitación. La niña sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? - La niña le ofreció su pequeña mano, la cual la pelirroja estrechó mientras sonreía.

- Hola, me llamo Ginny, y tú tienes que ser Anny, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo la niña extrañada. Hizo un gesto de concentración parecido al de Harry, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse viendo cómo la niña lo había copiado del moreno.

- Harry me ha hablado algo sobre ti. – respondió Ginny.

- ¿Os conocéis?

- Claro, Ginny ha venido a verte conmigo – respondió Harry, que se había sentado al lado de la niña. En ese momento, Anny se incorporó en la cama, y miró a Ginny con ojos soñadores, y luego a Harry. Le hizo un movimiento para que se acercase y le dijo algo en el oído al moreno. El chico puso al principio cara de asombro, pero enseguida soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

- Le he preguntado si erais novios – soltó la niña mirando a Harry enfadada, que seguía riéndose, con los brazos cruzados – pero es un tonto, eso es que no.

Ginny se había puesto roja, pero también se reía. Ahora entendía cómo era que Harry la quería tanto. Se veía a simple vista que era una niña especial.

- No es de risa – dijo Anny aun mosqueada – Harry siempre está diciendo que no hay ninguna chica que le guste, que nadie tiene lo que a él le gusta – miró a Ginny de nuevo, y pareció que el enfado se le pasó, o por lo menos un poco – y tú eres muy guapa y pareces simpática. Yo solo quiero que Harry esté contento.

- A tu lado, siempre estoy contento, Anny – respondió Harry, limpiándose una lágrima que le había caído de la risa.

- Si, ya, claro… -dijo la niña sonriendo de nuevo. Aunque se lo había tomado en broma, parecía contenta de escuchar al moreno decir eso. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la pelirroja – ¿Y qué estás haciendo con el personaje este, Ginny? – dijo, imitando una voz de persona adulta.

Ahora fue Ginny la que se moría de risa, mientras que Harry la reprendía.

- Anny, no debes hablar así.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú me enseñas a decir todas esas cosas, así que no me culpes – dijo la niña levantando los brazos en señal de inocencia. Le sacó la lengua al médico y tosió un poco, que sonó a algo parecido a "hipócrita". Volvió a centrar su atención hacia Ginny, esperando su respuesta.

- Estoy trabajando en una entrevista con Harry por una cosa que pasó hace tiempo, y la verdad, se ve que lo conoces mucho. Podrías contarme muchas cosas de él – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La niña iba a responder, pero Harry la cortó.

- Bueno, es momento de examinarte, Anny – dijo Harry, que había cambiado de tema muy rápido. A Ginny este hecho no se le pasó por alto.

Harry examinó también a Anny, haciéndole cosquillas de vez en cuando que la niña no aguantaba y se echaba a reír, cosa que contagiaba a Harry y a Ginny. Cuando terminó de examinarla, la niña le pidió a Harry que le hiciese algún truco de magia. Harry la deleitó con muchos trucos, a lo que Ginny y Anny miraban asombradas y aplaudían cuando hacía aparecer objetos que antes no estaban ahí, o que hacia desaparecer, o adivinaba una carta que tenía Anny en la mano si siquiera mirarla.

- Mira… - dijo Harry fingiendo sorpresa mientras que se acercó a Ginny. Le tocó la oreja, cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciese, y sacó una rosa de verdad de la nada. Ginny lo miraba anonadada. Harry se la ofreció – Para ti.

Ginny miró la rosa con los ojos como platos y luego a Harry. Solo pudo articular un breve "gracias". Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un rato, hasta que Anny los sacó de su momento con una pedorreta que provocó la risa de Ginny y el enfado de Harry por hacer ese ruido.

Después de estar un rato con Anny, Ginny le había cogido muchísimo cariño. Era una niña especial, no cabía duda… Harry se despidió al cabo de un rato, prometiéndole que iría a verla enseguida que pudiese, ya que aun tenía algo de trabajo que hacer. Harry le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el pelo, cosa que parecía que a Anny le encantaba que hiciera, y ya estaban casi en la puerta cuando la pelirroja notó como le cogían de la mano. Al girarse, vio los ojos azules de Anny mirándola con alegría y simpatía.

- ¿Volverás a verme, Ginny?

- Claro, siempre que este personaje me deje – le dijo en voz baja a la niña, que se rió de forma infantil – Enseguida que pueda vendré, con él o sin él.

- Me has caído bien, espero verte más, hay médicos por aquí que no son agradables conmigo.

- No te preocupes. Te prometo que vendré a verte.

Le dio un abrazo y esperó a que la niña volviese a la cama. Después salió de la habitación, donde la esperaba Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Es una niña increíble – le dijo al moreno.

- Sí, lo es…

- ¿Por qué está aquí, Harry? Se la ve muy sana – preguntó Ginny.

- Anny tiene una enfermedad rara y grave, llamada pancreasis. El páncreas se le inflama y le duele el estómago muchísimo, de una forma que no se puede describir, y vomita, sobre todo vomita sangre cuando recae.

- Vaya… Una niña tan increíble y con esa enfermedad… ¿Y sus padres, que dicen?

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció. Ginny lo había visto así el día anterior, durante la entrevista o en el coche durante su trayecto hacia el hospital, pero no con ese semblante tan serio y oscuro como el que tenía en ese momento, y sus ojos también perdieron su habitual brillo, mostrando una sombra hostil en ellos. Su voz sonó dura cuando habló.

- Los padres de Anny la abandonaron cuando tenía dos años. Desde entonces, se ha criado en un orfanato, hasta que la trajeron aquí, atacada de su enfermedad. Desde hace un año y medio, la tenemos ingresada aquí, y no podemos curarla…

- No es posible… - dijo Ginny tapándose la boca. Incluso ella adoptaría a Anny y se la llevaría a su casa solo conociéndola de un rato.

- Sí, lo es… Llevo ese año y medio con ella. Nada más llegar me la asignaron. Aunque no estoy especializado en pediatría, su enfermedad no es ninguna cosa de niños, ya que no lo habíamos visto en ningún crío, así que estoy con ella para poder curarla si es posible – De repente, los rasgos de Harry se relajaron, y recuperó su sonrisa - Conoce cosas de mí que ni siquiera mis compañeros de trabajo y algunos amigos saben. Esa niña sabe cómo sacármelo todo…

Ginny sonrió. Parecía que quería a Anny como a una hija. Llamaron al teléfono a Harry, y al separarse un poco, Ginny leyó lo que había escrito ese día. Había aprendido que Harry era un ser humano normal, incluso algo especial, que no parecía ni siquiera el mujeriego que le había descrito Ron, pero eso era algo que debía de esperar para poder corroborar, aunque no se le había visto hablando con ninguna mujer que no fuese la propia Ginny o sus compañeras de oficio. Cuando Harry volvió, dispuesto a decirle algo, a Ginny también le sonó el teléfono. Levantó un dedo para decirle a Harry que esperase un momento y contestó.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny Prewett? – dijo la otra voz. Le sonaba bastante pero no la ubicaba.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Soy Hermione Granger, esperaba no haberme equivocado – dijo la castaña contenta.

- Ah, dime Hermione – dijo Ginny con entusiasmo.

- Quería recordarte que esta tarde hemos quedado a las 5 y media para tomar un café juntas. O un té, lo que tu quieras

- No te preocupes, no lo había olvidado. Prefiero un té, me estoy saturando de cafeína.

- ¡Bien! He hecho una tarta y quiero que la pruebes, aunque antes la probaré yo. Mis dotes culinarias no es que sean las mejores y no quiero envenenarte… - la pelirroja rió con lo que Hermione decía - Escúchame, quería decirte otra cosa. Sé que no nos conocemos casi, pero me gustaría invitarte a una fiesta que vamos a celebrar en mi casa mañana por la noche. Intenta traer pareja.

- Pero Hermione, yo no…

- Vamos, mañana es sábado, el domingo no trabajas, ¿o sí? ¿Tanto te explotan en el periódico? – Hermione sonaba aterrada. No en vano era férrea defensora de los derechos del trabajador.

- Bueno, está bien. Pero no creo que pueda encontrar ninguna pareja para la fiesta.

- No te preocupes, algo encontrarás seguro. Bueno, he de dejarte, Ron acaba de llegar con su gabardina y unos pantalones ajustados, está realmente sexy… No te digo más, ¿no? – rugió Hermione como una leona.

- ¡Hermione! – le dijo Ginny entre risas – Te dejo, ya hablamos.

- Adiós y recuerda: a las 5 y media.

Ginny colgó y se acercó a Harry aun riéndose. Había tomado mucha confianza con Hermione, pero llegar a ese punto… Aunque no le molestaba para nada, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre había buscado una amiga como Hermione para poder confiar en ella.

- Bueno, me voy a tener que ir ya, Harry. He quedado con Hermione a las 5 y media para seguir con la entrevista.

- De eso quería hablarte. Mira, Hermione va a dar una fiesta y me ha invitado…

- Ah, ¿a ti también? – dijo Ginny. Enseguida pareció tonta. Era ella la extraña que acababa de llegar y él el mejor amigo de Hermione. Harry se rió.

- Así que te ha invitado. Debéis haber congeniado las dos muy rápido…

- No lo sabes tú bien – dijo Ginny riéndose. Harry no lo pilló. Sacudió su cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces esto es más fácil – continuó Harry – iba a hacerlo de todos modos, pero ahora será mejor aún. Quería invitarte a la fiesta, porque sé que si no voy con alguien, Hermione me endosará a alguien seguro – Ginny se había puesto seria, y Harry trató de corregirse – pero de verdad quiero ir contigo a la fiesta. Me gustaría muchísimo…

- Yo… - Ginny no se imaginaba en toda su vida que Harry la invitase a salir. Y allí estaba, dudando qué responderle aunque sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Volvió a la realidad, viendo a Harry con el ceño fruncido y con cara de decepción.

- Está bien… Iré a Luna a ver si quiere venirse. Bueno, te acerco a casa o donde quieras…

- Si que quiero. – dijo Ginny al fin. Harry levantó la cabeza. Parecía un niño emocionado al que le acababan de regalar un juguete nuevo. Sonrió con alivio y alegría.

- Bien, pero no vale que tu deslumbres más que yo, que lo sepas – dijo bromeando mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja.

- Bueno, veré que hago… Es difícil con una belleza como la mía- bromeó ella también.

Se miraron un momento, como en la habitación. Fue una mirada intensa, incluso podrían haber saltado los fusibles de todo el hospital. Sin embargo, la mirada de Harry se volvió de repente triste, y se apartó apenado.

- Espérame en mi despacho, Ginny. Me ducho y voy a por ti.

- Claro… - dijo la pelirroja. No sabía que había pasado, pero la mirada era muy intensa para no darse cuenta de que a Harry le había pasado algo por la cabeza en ese momento. Fue a su despacho a esperarlo, decidida a no agobiarlo cuando volviese ni preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

Mientras se duchaba, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja mientras corría el agua fría por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, recordó todo el daño causado hacía años. "Cho…" Solo pensaba en lo que tenía que haber aguantado ella estando con él, y no pensaba dejar que Ginny sufriese de igual modo.

Pero una cosa era verdad, el Harry de hacía dos días, el que se había acostado con Penélope, había desaparecido dejando a un Harry como antes, aunque ni él, ni nadie, lo sabía por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya ha aparecido otra pieza importante en la historia, o más bien dos.<strong>

**Por una parte, tenemos a Anny, que será de vital importancia más adelante, ¿o tal vez fue de vital importancia en el pasado? Interesante...**

**Y, por otro lado, Cho. Cho Chang también será parte de la historia aunque no aparezca físicamente, al menos mi idea por el momento es que no aparezca.**

**Espero algún que otro review. Gracias por adelantado.**

**Y para acabar, gracias a todas esas personas que siguen mi historia, porque sin ellos, esto no tendría sentido. Mil gracias a todos.**

**¡A cuidarse!**


	7. capítulo 7

**¡Hola, hola! Siento haber tardado unos días más en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ajetreado. Como podréis ver, no va a ser un capítulo extenso, y volverá a tratar completamente a Harry y a Ginny. A partir de los siguientes veremos bastantes más personajes (Molly y Arthur aparecen por fin).**

**Bueno, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me anima bastante ver que aun no me hayan amenazado de muerte ni querer tirarme un zapato a la cabeza, o cosas por el estilo.**

**Y ya sabéis, se admiten ideas para añadir a la historia y cosas así, que en algunos momentos uno se queda en blanco y...**

**Bueno, de nuevo miles de gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia y a todos aquellos que dejan reviews. Y ahora, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Capítulo 7. Es tuyo.**

Ginny estaba en el despacho de Harry. Aunque el primer día había podido recorrerlo todo, volvió a inspeccionarlo. Le gustaba la estancia. Era algo pequeña, pero Harry había buscado el espacio necesario para todo sin que se sintiera presionado. Había un archivador enorme en la pared izquierda, al igual que en la oficina de al lado, la mesa, bastante grande, de madera oscura, a juego con la silla que había delante en la que se había sentado Harry el día anterior. La silla de Harry era negra y grande, muy cómoda para no usarla casi en su trabajo, y estaba justo situada delante de una ventana enorme, que daba a la carretera, y había una gran panorámica de la ciudad de Londres. Ginny supuso que Harry habría buscado la luz de la habitación para cuando necesitase estar en su despacho, consiguiendo un gran éxito. En la otra pared, una estantería con muchos libros, y una maqueta de un coche antiguo pero bonito, de apariencia de competición sobre un soporte. Ginny se acercó y lo cogió. Tenía una placa de oro, en la que ponía: "Porsche 911, coche con el que James William Potter fue proclamado campeón del mundo de Turismos". Ginny se quedó alucinada. No sabía que el padre de Harry hubiese sido campeón del mundo de coches. Dejó la maqueta en su sitio, justo en el momento en que entraba Harry. Se quedó mirando a la pelirroja. Ésta también lo miró. Estaba realmente increíble. Tenía el pelo mojado y seguía sin llevar las gafas. Se había cambiado la camisa por una azul oscuro, y unos pantalones grises. Harry sonrió.

- Veo que has visto el recuerdo de mi padre…

- No sabía que había sido campeón del mundo – respondió Ginny, admirada.

- Poca gente lo sabe, o hace como si no lo supiesen. Supongo que será para que no me acuerde de él y no cometa una estupidez.

- ¿Una estupidez? ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Como dejar todo esto para correr profesionalmente – Harry se rio – La verdad, no me atrae mucho correr.

- Vaya… - Ginny aún no acababa de creérselo. Era forofa de los coches y no sabía que el padre de Harry había sido campeón mundial. Tendría que averiguar más sobre ello.

- Bueno, ¿dónde quieres que te acerque? – preguntó Harry.

- Si puedes acercarme a casa, me harías un favor enorme.

- Eso está hecho – sonrió Harry. Recogió unas cosas de su mesa, y cuando fue a salir, se paró en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a Ginny. Se giró y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Esos ojos castaños, que además resaltaban con el maquillaje que se había puesto… No podía apartar la mirada de ellos. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como el que le había dado ella el día anterior. Hizo una media sonrisa y salió del despacho, dejando a la pelirroja paralizada y con la boca abierta.

No era posible. Parecía uno de sus sueños de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Harry no podía haberle dado un beso, aunque fuese en la mejilla, no a ella. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando al moreno por la cabeza? Salió detrás de él, casi corriendo, y lo alcanzó en la puerta de salida. Anduvo junto a él en silencio hasta el Audi.

- Ginny – dijo Harry. La pelirroja se giró y vio como el moreno le tiraba algo. Lo cogió al vuelo, no sin cierta dificultad al no esperárselo – conduces tú.

Harry se había subido al coche por la puerta del copiloto para el asombro de la pelirroja, y miró lo que tenía en las manos. Las llaves del coche brillaron con un destello plateado en su mano. Ginny, que se había recuperado un poco de la impresión al ver de qué se trataba, fue hasta la puerta de Harry y la abrió, mirando al chico de ojos verdes.

- Debes de estar de coña, no puedo conducir esto.

- Lo digo muy en serio, de hecho, creo que hoy estoy diciendo muchas cosas en serio… - dijo el moreno, cogiéndose la barbilla haciendo como si pensara. Luego le sonrío – venga, sube, no tengo todo el día, Prewett.

Harry cerró la puerta y la dejó ahí parada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Solamente se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, la abrió y se sentó. Observó el volante fascinada, y le puso las manos encima con veneración.

- Y eso, señorita, se llama volante – se burló Harry – parece como si no hubieras visto uno en tu vida.

- Hace mucho que no cojo uno… - le dijo la chica casi sin voz, emocionada.

Harry no preguntó nada, pero frunció un poco el ceño. Solamente la cogió de la mano. Ginny sintió algo más de fuerza, y puso la llave en el contacto. La giró y encendió el motor. Su rugido era música para sus oídos.

- Escúchame bien – dijo Harry, viendo que Ginny tenía un brillo de determinación en los ojos, y empezaba a sonreír de forma misteriosa que al moreno se le antojó peligrosa – el tacto del embrague es muy suave, y los frenos son nuevos, así que…

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Ginny había arrancado el coche, llegando a ponerlo a 60 km/h en un solo segundo. Giró a la derecha de una forma impecable y se plantó junto a la puerta de seguridad del parking. Harry estaba con los ojos completamente desorbitados. Como aún no se había puesto el cinturón, había acabado encajado de una forma extraña, con las piernas entrecruzadas y casi boca abajo, en su propio asiento. Ni siquiera él habría podido hacer esa maniobra de ese modo. Ginny se rio de él.

- Si no me das tu autorización, no creo que podamos salir – dijo aun riéndose de su cara.

Harry, completamente mudo, se la dio, haciendo un trabajo enorme para poder sentarse correctamente y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, completamente aterrorizado por si a Ginny se le volvía a ocurrir pegar ese acelerón. La pelirroja, después de pasarla por los infrarrojos y devolverle la autorización a Harry, aceleró de forma más normal, poniendo el coche a la velocidad permitida en la ciudad. El moreno, que aún no salía de su asombro, la miraba cada dos por tres. Parecía que la pelirroja disfrutaba conduciendo ese coche. Al rato, Harry recobró el habla, y miró a Ginny sonriendo.

- Métete en la autovía, podrás probarlo mejor ahí. – le dijo tranquilamente.

- Me sabe mal por si tienes trabajo que hacer… - contestó la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes, Anny ha empezado a hacer sus inicios en la medicina. Manda más a mi equipo que yo mismo.

Ambos se rieron, y en la siguiente salida, Ginny tomó la autovía. Con suerte, en la carretera no había casi coches, por lo que Ginny empezó a acelerar cada vez más, cambiando de marchas con suma habilidad, digna de competición.

- ¡Sigue dándole! – le gritaba Harry para que se oyese por encima del rugido del motor. El moreno tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y también estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Ginny llegó a poner a 200 km/h el coche, pero redujo la velocidad de nuevo a la normal. Salió de la autovía y se dirigió hacia su casa.

- Espera – dijo Harry – Para ahí y bájate. Conduzco yo, quiero enseñarte una cosa que espero que te guste.

Ginny, curiosa, paró donde le indicó Harry. Se cambiaron los papeles, y esta vez fue él el que parecía disfrutar, haciendo una conducción deportiva envidiable. Ginny lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. No se parecía al Harry que había conocido dos días antes, el que Ron había descrito, sino al Harry que veía disfrutando de sus amigos en Hogwarts.

Al poco rato, llegaron a una zona algo apartada de la cuidad. Se veían grandes casas y parecían bastante costosas. Todas eran parecidas, pero no por ello el paisaje dejaba de ser bello. Todas parecían tener un pequeño jardín, aunque había una un poco más apartada, que daba a una plaza, de estilo algo más moderno y sin el típico jardín. Ginny no sabía donde se encontraba, pues aun no estaba del todo familiarizada con Londres. Harry tomó un mando a distancia y se puso delante de una puerta metálica. Apretó el botón que tenía el mando y la puerta se abrió poco a poco, dejando ver un ascensor para coches y lo que Ginny supuso que era un garaje. Harry dejó el Audi en el ascensor, y fueron descendiendo lentamente. Lo que vio Ginny a continuación, fue lo máximo para ella.

El garaje estaba lleno de coches. Pero no coches como en cualquier garaje, sino todos de lujo, de gama alta o súper deportivos. Allá donde Ginny mirase, se encontraba con un BMW M3, un McLaren-Mercedes precioso, un Lamborghini o cualquier marca de prestigio o ediciones especiales. Vio incluso un Ferrari al fondo del garaje, y aún viendo todos los coches que había, no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver varios coches más y una rampa que bajaba hacia un nivel inferior. Suponía que aun habría algún coche más en ese sitio. Harry dejó el Audi en el hueco que le correspondía, apagó el motor y se bajó del coche. Ginny lo imitó y se quedó mirando el sitio.

- ¿De quiénes son estos coches? Son increíbles.

- Me encanta que te guste, porque son todos míos. – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny no daba crédito a sus oídos. Todos esos coches eran de Harry… No era fácil de asimilar.

- Déjame que te explique. Mi padre me dejó un pequeño legado cuando murió – apuntó con un dedo a un coche en particular que Ginny reconoció enseguida: El Porsche que había visto en el despacho de Harry, pero a tamaño real – Aunque no pude tenerlo hasta mi mayoría de edad. Tengo afición a los coches desde pequeño. Incluso cuando estaba con mis tíos, ya empezaba a tener idea de mecánica. Pero fue después de la caída de Voldemort cuando pude empezar a hacerme a la idea de tener mi propia colección.

Mi padre tenía un garaje como este – siguió Harry – Me lo dijo mi padrino. Así que yo pensé en hacerme uno. Tras derrocar a Voldemort, me puse a trabajar arduamente para conseguirlo, y la verdad, no me costó mucho. Ser Harry Potter te permite algunas facilidades – el rostro del chico se ensombreció. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la fama que tenía ni que se le tomase por alguien especial - Me hice con algunas acciones de algunas marcas no muy importantes, pero conseguí que fueran mucho más conocidas gracias a las gestiones que hice. Al fin y al cabo, de administración de empresas había aprendido mucho de Hermione – sonrió el moreno, orgulloso de su amiga.

Bueno, el caso es que después conseguí algunos tratos con socios de marcas de gama alta, y así me empezaron a regalar coches. Yo ayudaba a estas empresas, con lo que conseguía muchísimo dinero, y eso junto con el salario que tenía por aquel entonces, ayudaba bastante. Casi todos los coches que ves aquí son comprados por mí, menos dos o tres, pero son los menos flamantes que verás aquí, eso seguro – dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano - Pero después, dejé de intervenir. Aún tengo acciones en esas empresas, pero no las dirijo como antes.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ocurrieron una serie de… cosas – dijo el moreno, de nuevo con el semblante muy serio.

Ginny aún no lo creía. Tenía los ojos fijos en otro Audi R8 de color rojo que había a mitad de garaje. Harry la miró fijamente y después al coche. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

- Dime, ¿con qué coche te quedarías?

- Pues, la verdad, me gusta aquel Audi de allí. Después de probar el otro, me ha encantado – Ginny señaló el rojo. Harry compuso una sonrisa radiante.

- Tienes buen ojo para los coches. Ese Audi ha sido modificado por mí. Y por más que te cueste creerlo, es para una mujer – Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. – Te gusta por lo que veo, aunque hay coches mejores aquí – Ginny asintió mientras Harry sonreía – Es tuyo.

- ¿Qué? – Ginny creía que no había escuchado bien.

- Que es tuyo, te lo regalo.

- Harry, deja de bromear, anda – respondió Ginny divertida. Miró a la cara del moreno y la sonrisa se le fue de la boca. Harry estaba muy serio, y la verdad es que imponía bastante.

- Quiero que lo tengas tú. Hermione no sabe ni siquiera que este coche existe. De todas formas, a ella no le gusta. Prefiere un coche más "cómodo", para cuando tenga una familia – dijo Harry, haciendo las comillas en el aire. Volvió a centrarse en la pelirroja - Tienes las llaves puestas en el contacto. Y ahora vete, que si no, no vas a llegar a la cita que tienes con mi "hermana" – se reía Harry.

- Pero no puedo, Harry. Sé lo que cuesta este coche, y más si encima lo has modificado.

- No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que cógelo.

- Pero…

- Vete ya.

Ginny no salía de su asombro, no era posible. Harry Potter le estaba regalando un Audi R8. No, no, no. El sueño estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Siguió discutiendo con Harry sobre el coche, pero fue inútil. El moreno se mantuvo firme y tuvo que amenazarla con que no volvería a dejar que se acercase a él para hacerle las entrevistas, así que Ginny acabó resignándose. Se acercó al coche y lo abrió. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y lo miró de nuevo. Era cierto que Harry lo había modificado. Era un diseño para una mujer. Algo más alto, más delicado, con más detalles algo más "femeninos" tratándose de un súper deportivo. Ginny se giró a mirar al moreno y lo vio sonriendo desde fuera del coche.

- Te abro la puerta. Recuérdale a Hermione que yo también iré esta tarde a verlos. Ve con cuidado, es un buen coche, pero peligroso. Yo voy a casa, luego te llamo y te digo cómo quedamos para mañana.

Harry le abrió la puerta y se quedó esperando a que la pelirroja se fuera. Ginny encendió el motor y salió poco a poco, no sin antes pararse al lado de Harry.

- De verdad, no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Quieres que ralle tu coche? – dijo Harry sacando una llave y levantando una ceja. Ginny sonrió, salió del coche y lo abrazó.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad, no sé qué hacer para…

- Cena conmigo esta noche – dijo Harry sin pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto, pero esque no sabía como alargar la cosa. El próximo capítulo prometo que será más largo, no sé cuanto, pero algo más seguro.<strong>

**Bueno, espero reviews, sabéis que me hace ilusión ver que hay gente a la que le gusta la historia, y que me da ánimos para continuar publicando capítulos. Ya tengo prácticamente toda la historia completa, aunque aun me quedan cosas por meter, como el tema Ginny/Ron, por ejemplo. Además, quiero continuar trabajando en alargar la historia.**

**Por otra parte, voy a estar un pelín ocupado también. He empezado a escribir otro fic, que intento que sea mucho más complejo. Este fic lo hice en un día de inspiración, pero con el otro quiero probar de qué soy capaz, aunque no sea de la pareja Harry/Ginny...**

**Bueno, poca cosa más que decir. De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, e intentare acabar pronto de editar la historia.**

**¡Suerte y a cuidarse!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Como prometí, este es un poco más largo, y hay bastante diálogo, aunque poca información nueva. Poco a poco se irá desvelando la causa de la depresión de Harry, aun quedan creo que 3 capítulos para que la historia llegue a su climax ( y he de decir que es un drama impresionante, pero bueno...)**

**Gracias, como siempre, por los reviews. La verdad, he llegado a pensar varias veces en que Harry le regalase un coche como ese a Ginny se iba un poco de contexto, un poco exagerado, pero lo pensé mejor, ya que hay varias cosas que ocurren. Harry si que ha conocido a Ginny, recuerda algo de ella vagamente, aunque no la ha ubicado, y le recuerda a una persona que, aunque es la misma Ginny, no la recuerda del todo. Por esos recuerdos, y porque la conoce, quiere regalarle el coche.**

**Bueno, sigo esperando reviews, que ya sabéis que me hace ilusión leerlos. Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia y me animan a continuarla.**

**Y ahora, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8, ya lo he pillado.<strong>

Ginny aparcó su nuevo coche delante de casa de Hermione. Su día no había podido ser mejor. Harry le había presentado a una niña maravillosa, le había regalado una rosa que tenía en el asiento del copiloto junto con su libreta de notas, que parecía que echaba humo, le había dado un beso en la mejilla, le había invitado a una fiesta, le había regalado un cochazo… El cual no iba a aceptar, pero realmente estaba de lujo en ese momento, sentada en el asiento del piloto y observando el interior del coche con veneración. No sabía cómo no le dolía la cara de la sonrisa que tenía desde hacía mucho rato. Y además estaba la invitación aparte a la fiesta…

_- Cena conmigo esta noche – le había dicho Harry._

_Ginny se había quedado parada abrazándolo, completamente quieta, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se separó poco a poco de él, y vio que estaba rojo como un tomate, con la cabeza gacha y tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos. Lo había dicho sin pensar, estaba segura. Harry la miró a los ojos, pero enseguida bajó la mirada de nuevo. Parecía un niño de 15 años. Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantar la mano y posarla sobre su mejilla, con la sonrisa aun en su cara, mientras que Harry levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirarla, tomado por sorpresa por el cariñoso gesto de la pelirroja._

_- Lo siento, se me ha escapado, no quería importunarte… - empezó._

_- Harry, me encantaría cenar hoy contigo, pero no puedo – dijo la pelirroja muy segura, aunque también con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Harry levantó la cabeza totalmente por fin y la miró de nuevo, haciendo que Ginny apartara la mano de su mejilla. Había recuperado la compostura, y aunque seguía un poco rojo, volvía a estar más serio – Tengo un asunto que atender esta noche, y además tengo trabajo con la entrevista._

_- ¿Y no puede esperar el asunto? – preguntó Harry, esperanzado_

_- Lo siento, Harry, pero es de suma importancia para mí._

_- Bueno, está bien, entonces mañana – insistió el moreno._

_- Para mañana ya hemos quedado con Hermione en una fiesta, ¿recuerdas? – Ginny sonrió recordando que también la había invitado a la fiesta, haciendo que el rubor volviese a sus mejillas y que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido._

_Harry suspiró, abatido._

_- Se ve que no tengo mucha suerte, porque yo el domingo no puedo, tengo que rellenar papeleo y además tengo guardia, un engorro – dijo el moreno, poniéndose bizco, como siempre que algo lo molestase sobremanera, lo que provocó que Ginny riese un poco. Cuando Harry volvió a poner su cara normal, volvió a intentarlo - ¿Qué te parece el lunes?_

_- El lunes perfecto. Prometo no hacer ningún plan y llevar los deberes al día – dijo bromeando y señalando la pequeña libreta que había dejado ya en el asiento del copiloto, refiriéndose a la entrevista. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias a ti esta vez._

_- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry encantado, mientras sonreía._

_- Por devolverme la ilusión que no tenía desde hacía tiempo._

Sonrió de forma radiante. No podía dejar de pensar en que había quedado el lunes a cenar con Harry. ¡Con Harry Potter, su amor platónico desde los 11 años! Con esos pensamientos rondándole todavía la cabeza, se bajó del Audi, no sin echarle un último vistazo, y se dirigió a casa de Hermione. Parecía un autómata, ya que seguía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que llegó a la puerta de la mansión. Tocó al timbre y la castaña le abrió, dándole enseguida un abrazo cariñoso. La hizo pasar, pero esta vez, subieron por una escalera y fueron directas al despacho de Hermione.

Harry también había llegado. Conducía su R8 plateado, y lo aparcó en la esquina de la calle. Él también estaba teniendo un buen día, sin contar el hecho del momento de flaqueza cuando cruzó su mirada con Ginny. Se bajó del coche y fue andando tranquilamente hacia la casa de sus mejores amigos, sonriendo todavía. Pocas veces lo decía o lo mostraba, pero estaba realmente feliz de cómo la suerte había sonreído al fin a sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, convirtiéndolos en pareja, y que ya no hubiesen tantos problemas como antes. Tocó al timbre y fue recibido por Ron, que abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- Vale, dime dónde está mi amigo y qué has hecho con él – dijo Ron al verlo, levantando el puño de forma amenazadora. No creía realmente que fuese Harry, normalmente vestía tan… aburrido. Y no llevaba las gafas. Incluso el pelo parecía distinto.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ro-Ro? – dijo Harry, riéndose de la reacción de su amiga, que no se la esperaba.

- Vale, eres tú – dijo bajando el puño, aun con las cejas levantadas de la sorpresa. Le hizo pasar, dándole un capón cariñoso– ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto?

- ¿Esto qué?

- ¡Este cambio! ¡No pareces tú! Y sinceramente, te queda mucho mejor este aspecto.

- Vaya, gracias, Ronald – dijo Harry asombrado. Realmente era raro que Ron dijese cosas así.

- Pasa al salón, Hermione se ha encerrado en su despacho, no sé el por qué. Pero, ¿a qué se debe? - insistió el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, bueno… - Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba en un sofá del enorme salón – No es nada, ¿vale? Algo pasajero, he tenido un buen día.

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba hablando con Hermione. Sabían que había llamado alguien a la puerta, pero Ron se hacía cargo. Habían estado hablando de qué habían hecho en la mañana. Mientras que Ginny le contaba todo lo que había podido ver en el hospital, quedándose impresionada al ver que Hermione prestaba mucha atención, como si estuviese hablando sobre un desconocido y no de su mejor amigo. Después Hermione le contó que había ido al Ministerio, pues el propio ministro había solicitado una reunión con ella, ya que seguía siendo una de las empresarias más importantes de toda Inglaterra, y luego cómo le había ido en el buffet, sin gran entusiasmo, ya que parecía que no había pasado nada interesante. Después de esto, se centraron en el tema de la fiesta, sobretodo hablando sobre qué se pondrían para estar radiantes. Hasta que Hermione puso el grito en el cielo.<p>

- ¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ponerte para la fiesta? – dijo horrorizada la castaña.

- Como lo oyes. Nunca he ido a una fiesta de este plan… - le explicaba Ginny - Un vestido de noche… ¿De dónde saco yo eso?

- Menos mal que me tienes a mí… - sonrió Hermione – luego vamos a mi habitación y te pruebas alguno de mis vestidos.

- Pero…

- Sin peros. Deslumbraras, te lo digo yo. No para algo tengo un enorme armario y varias prendas que seguro que te irán como un guante – Hermione le guiñó el ojo, pícaramente – Pasando a otra cosa bastante importante sobre la fiesta, ¿ya tienes pareja preparada para sorprendernos a todos?

- Pues la verdad es que sí, y no sabes cuanto – sonrió Ginny como una boba. Hermione se rio de ella, haciendo que Ginny la mirase fingiendo enfado, pero acabó riéndose junto a la castaña.

- Tiene que ser alguien realmente interesante, o atractivo, o ambas cosas, como para hacerte poner esa cara de tonta.

- Ja, ja, ja. Me parto – rio Ginny sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, ¿y quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco? – insistía la castaña.

- Demasiado, diría yo – dijo Ginny, aun sin decirlo, aguantándose las ganas mientras comenzaba a poner una media sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Es Neville? Luna ha hablado conmigo y me ha dicho que está saliendo con una chica rubia que también iba a Hogwarts, así que no creo que sea él. No creo que Harry te haya presentado a Seamus tampoco, y espero que no lo haga… Así que ahora mismo no caigo en quién podría ser, a menos de que sea alguien que crea que no conoces y…

- Es Harry – dijo Ginny sin poder contenerse más, dando unas palmadas de lo ilusionada que estaba sobre la idea.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida e hizo una sonrisa.

- ¿Le invitaste tú? – dijo Hermione sin ninguna esperanza. Su amigo era muy poco propenso a las invitaciones desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- No, me lo dijo él – contestó Ginny, encantada y sin parar de moverse de la silla. Parecía una niña ilusionada con sus regalos de cumpleaños, pero se quedó quieta un momento, aunque sin dejar de sonreír - No parece el mismo de ayer… Ya lo verás luego

Hermione albergó nuevas esperanzas. Que Harry invitase a Ginny a una fiesta podría significar algo extraño en la vida del moreno, un hito en la historia.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Harry tiene esa colección de coches?

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? – se sorprendió Hermione.

- Me la ha enseñado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan raro es? – preguntó Ginny. Empezaba a molestarse y a perder su sonrisa. La castaña empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

- Si, Ginny, esto es muy raro – Hermione sonreía. Ginny no entendía nada – nunca le había enseñado a una mujer su querida colección de coches, excepto a mí, y a Anny que lo sabe porque Harry siempre le ha contado su afición por los coches, que por cierto la niña ha empezado a compartir su maldita afición al motor, y menos ha subido a una en uno de sus cochazos… Por cierto, ¿has conocido a Anny?

- Sí, es una niña increíble – sonrió la pelirroja de nuevo, recordando a la niña de preciosos ojos azules llenos de vida.

- Pues sí, a mi Harry me la presentó después de estar ya seis meses con ella. La compañía de Anny fue muy importante en la vida de Harry durante su depresión, ya que fue prácticamente ella la que lo sacó del estado en el que estaba – Ginny frunció el ceño, esperando a que Hermione le siguiese contando, pero la castaña se quedó callada un momento, tomando un sorbo del té que tenía delante – No te voy a contar nada sobre eso – le dijo, haciendo que Ginny se molestase de verdad – Eso te lo debe contar nuestro querido moreno.

- Bueno, lo que te decía -siguió la castaña - es raro de que incluso Harry suba a alguna mujer a sus coches si no tiene algún plan en la mente, y menos si es uno de sus favoritos.

- Pues yo he subido en el R8…

- Wow, su querido Audi, su predilecto, aun teniendo coches mucho mejores – dijo Hermione, cavilando.

- … y me ha dejado conducirlo - terminó de decir Ginny.

Hermione no daba crédito. Esto se estaba pasando ya de la raya. No podían estar hablando del mismo Harry. Miró a Ginny de nuevo, como pensando que le tomaba el pelo, pero la pelirroja seguía sentada mirándola fijamente. Por lo que había aprendido de Harry en sus constantes casos, cuando alguien miente, siempre hay algún punto en el que muestra su nerviosismo, pero Ginny estaba completamente tranquila, así que no tuvo otra opción que creerla. Tras pensar un poco y darle otro sorbo al té, Hermione se levantó de su cómoda silla y miró por la ventana. Casualmente, un R8 rojo estaba parado delante de la casa. Una duda asaltó la mente de Hermione, haciendo que frunciese el ceño.

- ¿Te ha dicho Harry si se ha comprado otro para la colección?

- ¿Otro qué?

- Otro Audi, el de ahí no lo había visto nunca – señaló Hermione al coche que había aparcado.

- Eh… bueno… yo… no se… - balbuceaba Ginny. La castaña se giró hacia ella, apuntándola con un dedo.

- Tú sabes algo de ese coche – la miró amenazadoramente – Dímelo, Ginevra Prewett, ya estás desembuchando – Ginny suspiró.

- No sé nada – dijo Ginny con cara de susto.

- Mientes fatal, así que ya me lo puedes decir. Sé algo de Abogacía, créeme, me he codeado con el mejor abogado de toda Inglaterra muchas veces – le dijo la castaña, omitiendo de que era el propio Harry al que había piropeado. Ahora la pelirroja sí que se mostraba bastante más nerviosa. Ginny volvió a suspirar antes de decirlo.

- Harry me ha regalado ese coche.

Ginny esperaba que Hermione se pusiese a gritarle, o se le tirase encima por aceptarlo, así que estaba preparada para defenderse como pudiese. No se sorprendió al ver a Hermione abalanzarse sobre ella, e intentó cubrirse la cara con los brazos, pero lo que sí que lo hizo es que abrazara a la muchacha. Ginny se quedó alucinada.

- Hermione, ¿qué…?

- ¡Sí! ¡Eres tú, eres tú! – chillaba la castaña. Daba saltos de alegría y tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas de emoción.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa ahí arriba? – se oyó la voz de Ron desde abajo.

Hermione pegó otro grito y salió corriendo del despacho. Aún sorprendida, Ginny la siguió hacia la planta de bajo, donde se dirigía. Definitivamente, esa reacción no se la esperaba por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p>Ron y Harry estaban sentados en los enormes sofás del salón. La tele estaba encendida, en la cual estaba puesta una extraña serie, pero el pelirrojo enseguida la apagó y se quedó mirando a Harry mientras se acababa de acomodar, analizándolo. El moreno lo miró al darse cuenta de su mirada, levantando una ceja, incómodo.<p>

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- De verdad, ¿qué coño te ha pasado? No pareces tú, enserio. – respondió el pelirrojo sin una pizca de paciencia.

- Venga ya, Ron. Solo me apetecía cambiar un poco.

- No te creo, Potter. Algo ha debido de pasarte. Te conozco. Recuerdo el cambio con Anny, algo debe haberte pasado.

- Son cosas diferentes…

- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que sí que hay algo! Desembucha, Potter.

Harry maldijo en voz baja. Ron le había engañado de forma muy fácil. Tantos años sin ejercer le habían pasado factura, así que probó con otra táctica: distracción.

- ¿No tienes nada que ofrecerme? – preguntó Harry, intentando cambiar de tema, cosa que consiguió por un momento. Su estrategia funcionó.

- Cierto, perdona. ¿Un té, café, una cerveza?

- Nada de cervezas, Ron. Un café estará de maravilla, gracias – dijo Harry mientras le sonreía. Los cafés preparados por Ron eran, para su gusto, el roce de la perfección en cuanto al sabor de un café.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Harry aprovechó ese momento de soledad para tomar el periódico y ver las noticias. Al rato, Ron volvió cargado con una bandeja bastante grande, ya que además del café, había traído varios pasteles. Harry se levantó a ayudar a su amigo, sabiendo que no se había podido resistir a la deliciosa tentación de los pastelitos. Seguía teniendo el voraz apetito que lo caracterizaba en Hogwarts, y que hacía que Harry se partiese de risa en las horas de las comidas cuando discutía con Hermione por comer mal, de forma ruidosa y desagradable, y la castaña siempre acababa con un trozo de algo de la boca de Ron en su pelo o su cara, haciendo que Harry estallara a reírse a más no poder.

Estuvieron hablando de cómo le había ido un caso a Ron. La famosa Bellatrix Lestrange, asesina a sueldo que había participado en varios cometidos de Voldemort, se había suicidado al hallarse acorralada por los hombres de Ronald hacía pocos días. No había podido hacer nada por salvarle la vida. Aunque no la apreciase, la necesitaba para los interrogatorios, y prefería que estuviese en la cárcel que muerta.

Harry por su parte le contó cómo le había ido por el hospital, omitiendo alguna mención de Ginny que lo pusiese en algún compromiso con su amigo, ya que estaba al tanto de cualquier cosa para relacionarlo con el cambio de look que había experimentado, aunque suponía que si le dejase caer alguna cosa sin querer (o queriendo de forma muy ínfima) el pelirrojo no acabaría de entender el por qué. Ron siempre había sido nefasto en temas de "amores y mujeres", como decían ellos cuando hablaban con sus compañeros de habitación en Hogwarts, compartiendo sus experiencias con mujeres, y más tarde, cada uno con sus novias.

- Así que estuve toda la mañana en el hospital, y el domingo tengo guardia – dijo apesadumbrado el médico. No había podido quedar a cenar ese día con Ginny por esa misma razón.

Pero Ron seguía mirándolo, escrutándolo todo el rato.

- Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿por qué?

- Deja de interrogarme, no soy uno de los criminales a los que atrapas – dijo Harry ya exasperado - Además, sabes perfectamente que en eso soy mejor que tú, la criminología se me daba bien y puedo…

- Si, igual que ser abogado, y claro que me ganas, no perdiste ni un solo… - Ron había visto la cara de Harry y cambió de tema rápidamente. La nariz arrugada en una mueca y los ojos entrecerrados significaban que se estaba empezando a enfadar - ¿Y las gafas? – le preguntó intentando pasar del tema.

- Me he puesto lentillas – la cara de Harry retornó a tener sus facciones normales, algo más relajadas – Aunque que quieres que te diga, son algo incómodas de poner, supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse, pero…

- Bah, mientras sigas con ese look no tan aburrido, no me importa lo que uses. ¿Una de ajedrez?

- Siempre me ganas, Ron – Respondió el moreno, suspirando.

- Si, y no sé por qué. Tú debes de saber más estrategias, siendo lo que eres, y teniendo en cuenta tus estudios – Harry lo miró de nuevo. Si las miradas matasen, Ron en esos momentos estaría enterrado bastante bajo tierra – Y habiendo estudiado Dirección de empresas con Hermione junto con Criminología, y las clases particulares con Dumbledore, no entiendo…

Pero Ron se calló, porque había oído como Hermione daba un grito. El pelirrojo se levantó, apresurado, y llegó a la escalera gritando:

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa ahí arriba? – preguntó gritando.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ron bufó y negó con la cabeza. Recogió el tablero y las piezas de una de las estanterías antes de volver con Harry, y se sentó mirándolo de nuevo. Comenzó a poner las piezas en su lugar.

- Mujeres – suspiró – Venga, ahora enserio, ¿por qué?

- Dios mío, ¡qué pesado! ¡Dame paciencia! – el moreno levantó los brazos hacia el techo al igual que su cabeza, como implorando al cielo una dosis extra de ayuda para aguantar a su amigo y sus preguntas. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo de nuevo, cansado y haciendo como si llorase cómicamente - Ya te lo he dicho, he tenido un buen día.

- Si no te conociese, te creería. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hasta me estás haciendo bromas! ¡No estás normal! – dijo Ron, esta vez riendo con la payasada de su amigo.

- ¡Nada! Enserio, Ron, no es para…

Pero se interrumpió. En ese momento Hermione había irrumpido en la habitación como una loca. Se quedó mirando a Ron, y después a Harry. Se quedó estática, inspeccionando al chico. La apariencia de Harry era completamente diferente a como lo recordaba desde hacía años. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, sonrió de nuevo y se lanzó a darle un abrazo al moreno.

- ¡Por fin, sí, por fin! – solo podía decir la castaña.

- Hermione… me estás ahogando… - decía Harry sin aliento.

- Lo siento – se apartó un poco, dejando a Harry que respirase – Es que… ¡Por fin! – seguía diciendo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Ron los miró como si todos estuvieran locos.

- ¿Alguien me explica qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo. En ese momento, Ginny entró por la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. Estaba claro que había seguido a Hermione, y ahora Ron ya entendía el por qué su prometida se había encerrado en su despacho. La pelirroja se quedó mirando la habitación y centró su mirada en Harry, al que sonrió. Ron miró a su amigo, que había puesto una cara que esperaba no volver a ver nunca, le hacía parecer muy tonto – Vale, ya lo he pillado – dijo sonriendo, preparándose un nuevo interrogatorio para el moreno. A pesar de ser lento para esos temas, no había ninguna duda al respecto de lo que se veía en la cara de Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, final del capítulo. No sé cuando podré subir el próximo, porque voy a tener bastante faena, así que no prometo que sea pronto.<strong>

**No hay mucho más que comentar, ¡a cuidarse mucho!**


	9. Capítulo 9

******¿Qué hay gente? Siento haber tardado algo más de lo normal en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupado y hoy es el único día de donde podía sacar algo de tiempo, así que aquí estoy con otro capítulo.**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, que aunque pocos, ayuda a que a uno se le suba la moral cuando los ve y la gente le dice que le gusta tu historia.**

**Bueno, os dejo leer tranquilos el capítulo. No os canséis y que la Fuerza os acompañe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. ¡Mamá!<strong>

El día acabó pasando de forma muy tranquila y normal. Los cuatro estuvieron hablando sobre cosas normales y sin importancia, cosas del pasado en su época de estudiantes. Hermione y Ron evitaban decir que Ginny también estudió en Hogwarts a la vez que ellos, porque Harry tendría que averiguarlo con el tiempo.

Ron y Harry jugaron al ajedrez mientras Ginny y Hermione conversaban. De vez en cuando, los dos hombres se unían a la conversación de las chicas, y Ron le confesó a Ginny que Harry era un paquete en el ajedrez. Solo lo había ganado dos veces. Una vez en Hogwarts, en la que Ron pensaba que Harry había hecho trampas, y en la mejor partida de ajedrez que habían jugado nunca, que por la tensión y un descuido de Ron, Harry había dado jaque mate con su peón mientras acorralaba al rey del pelirrojo con su reina. Es misma noche tras la partida, Ron había ido a una discoteca vestido de mujer y con globos para simular unos pechos, con los labios rojos de pintalabios y colorete en las mejillas. Según Harry, ese día fue el que más se rio en su vida, solo viendo a Ron como refunfuñaba y como Hermione también se reía a carcajadas de su novio por la apuesta que habían hecho. Después de que lo abochornaran, Ron mencionó algo también de una apuesta perdida por Harry hacía tiempo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, pero el moreno se apresuró a cambiar de tema, haciendo reír a Hermione y Ginny y dejado a Ron furioso y bufando fastidiado.

Acabó saliendo el tema del coche de Ginny. Ron y Hermione, que también tenían coches que Harry les había regalado, no pudieron dejar de preguntar la razón por la cual se lo había dado a la pelirroja. Harry respondió que quería que la chica se quedase con ellos, ya que se había dado cuenta de que había congeniado rápidamente con todos. A Ginny se le aceleró el corazón cuando Harry dijo que la quería cerca.

- ¿Y además está modificado? – preguntó Hermione – A mí no me modificaste el coche, Potter – Hermione parecía un poco resentida, pero todos sabían que lo estaba haciendo adrede.

- Claro, porque fui contigo al concesionario y lo elegiste tú, con las máximas prestaciones y detalles, aconsejada por mí, y sabiendo que no era mi estilo – dijo el moreno, levantando la vista del tablero. Hermione bajó la cabeza como abochornada, haciendo reír a Ron

- Pero Harry, no puedo… -empezó Ginny, pero enseguida se vio cortada por el moreno.

- Mañana tendrás el cambio de nombre resuelto junto con el seguro, y como vuelvas a decir que no puedes aceptarlo, mañana te rallo el coche – dijo Harry con una mirada peligrosa, pero se relajó cuando la pelirroja asintió y le sonrió.

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny se fue, y los tres amigos se quedaron en la mansión. Se encontraban en el salón. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón individual que se había adjudicado hacía ya bastante tiempo ("¿Qué?, me resulta cómodo, y así sé que será complicado que me lo manchéis si queréis hacer algún tipo de cochinada" había dicho el moreno en su día, haciendo que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaran hasta la raíz del pelo, ocasionando la risa del médico). Hermione se sentó en el sofá de delante, justo al lado de Ron, observando al médico.

- Cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado.

- Dios… - Harry puso lo ojos en blanco, exasperado – Otra igual. ¿Dejadme en paz, no? ¿No tenéis que hacer preparativos para la boda?

- No te vas a evadir – dijo Ron, que se había cruzado de brazos y apoyado completamente la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, mirándolo de forma fija.

El moreno suspiró. Podía quitarse al pelirrojo de encima fácilmente, pero si se juntaba con Hermione, sabía que tenía poco que hacer, por lo que tuvo que incorporarse y esperar el interrogatorio.

- A ver, ¿qué es exactamente lo que..?

- El porqué de tu cambio. No estás tan distante como de normal, sonríes como un bobo cuando ves a Ginny, vistes menos aburrido, NO LLEVAS GAFAS – dijo la castaña haciendo hincapié – Así que dinos, ¿qué se te pasa por esa cabeza llena de pelo negro?

- Pff, vale, está bien. Supongo que es tienes razón, debe de ser Ginny, la verdad es que es como si la conociese de antes – la pareja se revolvió en su asiento, incómodos, pero Harry, con ojos soñadores no se había dado cuenta del detalle – Es sencillamente increíble, divertida, simpática, amable pero con carácter cuando se lo requiere, sabe conducir como nunca lo he visto…

- Vaya, chico, como me la estas describiendo, me estoy enamorando de ella – dijo Ron sarcásticamente, pero de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – No es posible… Después de tanto tiempo…

- ¿Qué es increíble? – preguntó Harry, a quien no le había gustado el gesto del pelirrojo.

- Que Harry Potter se ha acabado enamorando después de tanto tiempo - respondió Ron, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

La sala se quedó un momento en silencio. Para ser tan lelo en algunas cosas, pensaba Hermione con orgullo, su novio se había dado cuenta del hecho antes de lo que se esperaba.

- Wow, wow, wow, espera un momento – decía Harry, completamente alarmado, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos en señal de negación - ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido haciendo esa afirmación?

- No sé, dínoslo tú – dijo de forma maliciosa la castaña.

- ¿Pero de qué vais? – decía el moreno, como si le hubiesen dicho la blasfemia más grande jamás conocida – esto ya no es un interrogatorio, es una tortura.

- Vamos, Harry, reconócelo, te has enamorado de ella.

- No, no estoy enamorado.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- Oh, por Dios, esta bien, me he enamorado de Ginny en tan solo dos días, ¿está bien? – reconoció al fin el moreno.

- Está de maravilla – dijo la castaña sonriendo alegremente, mientras abrazaba a su amigo, lo que hizo que el propio Harry sonriese. Ron le dio un golpe en el hombro de forma amistosa, y salió un momento por la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina. Como no, su hambre había vuelto a aparecer.

Hermione se quedó con Harry, que se quedó mirando el suelo con expresión ausente, pero con los ojos brillándole de una forma distinta a la que hacía tiempo que no veía. La castaña sentía una imperiosa necesidad por preguntárselo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta que le podría dar o incluso su reacción, pero había comenzado a considerar a Ginny como una buena amiga, así que tampoco quería que la pelirroja acabase hecha papilla por el rechazo de Harry.

- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – el moreno levantó la vista, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su casi hermana quería decirle – Quiero saber, y sé sincero conmigo, si lo que sientes por Ginny es real o solamente es un capricho. No quiero que ella resulte dañada de esto.

Hermione esperaba que Harry se enfadase, que le gritase que por quién le estaba tomando, por lo que su reacción la dejó impresionada. El moreno la miró, seriamente, y sonó completamente sincero cuando dijo:

- No es un mero capricho, Hermione. Me importa de verdad, quiero saber más de ella. Quiero conocer su vida.

* * *

><p>A las 8 y media, Ginny se despidió de todos en la mansión y se fue directa a su cita. Habían quedado en encontrarse a las 9, y aunque el aeropuerto estaba cerca, el tráfico podría ser infernal. Sin embargo, Ginny tuvo suerte y llegó a su destino en menos de 15 minutos. Aparcó en el parking y bajó del coche. Se quedó mirando maravillada el regalo, que aún no podía creerse. Harry le había asegurado que al día siguiente tendría los papeles con su nombre puesto como titular del vehículo en orden. Sonrió una vez más. El chico estaba haciendo cosas que era raro que alguien hiciese solo conociéndose de dos días.<p>

Ginny interrumpió sus cavilaciones y entró en la terminal, pues podría llegar tarde a su encuentro. Se quedó esperando a que llegase el vuelo desde Irlanda, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a los 3 minutos comenzó a desfilar un montón de gente. Ginny estiraba el cuello por si veía su inconfundible pelo entre la multitud, cuando de repente…

- ¡Ginny! – oyó gritar.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Ginny a su vez.

Al momento, madre e hija estaban abrazándose. Molly Prewett era una mujer bajita y rolliza, de cara redonda, ojos como los de su hija y pelirroja, pero no con tanta intensidad como Ginny. Su rostro denotaba bondad por donde se la mirase.

- Te he echado de menos. ¿Cómo ha estado mi princesita en la ciudad? – preguntó la señora Prewett con ternura.

- Oh, vamos, mamá. Ni que tuviese 10 años. – sonrió pícaramente. Le dio un beso a la mejilla a su madre y le cogió las maletas. Su madre iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Ginny se le adelantó – Sin protestar, eres mi huésped.

- Eres un cielo – dijo la señora Prewett sonriendo mientras que abrazaba de nuevo a su hija.

Ginny la llevó hacia el parking, mientras iba contándole dónde vivía y cómo le iban las cosas.

- ¿Y cómo has venido hasta aquí, cariño?

- En coche, mamá, ¿querías que viniese en escoba voladora? – se rio Ginny.

- ¿Has vuelto a conducir? – se sorprendió la señora Prewett. Aun así, sonrió.

- Esta mañana, después de casi 4 años… - dijo la pelirroja con nostalgia – venga, vamos.

- ¿Y cuál de todos es tu coche?

Ginny sonrió con suficiencia. Se quedaron delante del Audi. Molly miró a su hija.

- ¿A qué esperamos? – dijo mientras Ginny dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

- A que abra el coche – dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras apretaba el botón de apertura de puertas.

Cuando la señora Prewett vio que la orden coincidía con el encendido de luces, se giró a Ginny asustada y asombrada.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? Si tu sueldo te lo permite, yo quiero uno.

- No digas tonterías – se rio Ginny – es un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Quién regala este cochazo? Quiero conocerlo, a ver si me da a mí uno.

- Te digo que sí que lo haría… - dijo Ginny, soñadora. Molly la miró entendiendo.

- ¿Quién es tu príncipe azul, princesita? – dijo burlándose.

- Oh, cállate – dijo Ginny haciéndose la enfadada.

Pusieron las maletas como pudieron dentro del maletero del coche (que se hallaba delante, en el morro, como todo súper coche que se precie) y se subieron en él. Ginny llevó a su madre directamente a su casa para que pudiese instalarse correctamente, mientras le prometía que pronto le enseñaría todo lo que pudiese de la ciudad, aunque su madre ya había estado allí. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja menos, le enseñó su cuarto y el resto de las habitaciones de la casa para que se habituase a la vivienda.

- No es gran cosa, pero me sirve para vivir aquí.

- Es perfecta hija… Estoy orgullosa de ti. - Ginny sonrió complacida. Su madre la adoraba, lo sabía, pero no hasta qué punto – Pero… - la señora Prewett la miró ceñuda pero divertida – aún no me has dicho quién es el afortunado.

- ¡Mamá! – Ginny suspiró – supongo que pronto lo conocerás…

- Ginny, ¿no estarás saliendo con él por su dinero, verdad? Sabes que no me gus…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? – respondió Ginny un poco molesta – Lo primero, ni siquiera estamos saliendo y no creo que pase nunca, y lo segundo, me conoces bastante bien para que sepas que no salgo con nadie por interés.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero tenía que preguntarlo – dijo Molly, mirando por la ventana – es que es un coche increíble… Creo que nunca habías llevado uno así, ¿no?

- No, nunca – dijo la pelirroja, nostálgica de nuevo.

- Bueno, será mejor que empiece a acoplarme a la casa. Sólo serán unos días, cielo.

- Por mí, como si te quedas conmigo siempre. Y déjame eso – dijo tozuda, cogiéndole las maletas a su madre. Molly sonrió. Su hija era, para su gusto, perfecta.

Ginny entró en su habitación y sonó su teléfono móvil. Extrañada por qué alguien la reclamase a esa hora, lo sacó. Tenía un mensaje, y era de Harry. Solamente ponía: "Mañana misma hora, no cojas el Audi. Buenas noches". Ginny sonrió antes de buscar su pijama para cambiarse y dormir para esperar al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Ginny se levantó a las 6 y media de nuevo. No había rastro de su madre en la casa, por lo que supuso que aún estaría durmiendo. Se duchó y se puso un jersey rojo con unos pantalones vaqueros y botas altas negras. Esta vez, se dejó el pelo suelto. Estaba acabando de cepillarse los dientes cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Cuando miró la pantalla del teléfono, se emocionó muchísimo. Se dio prisa en acabar de arreglarse y entró en la habitación de su madre, que se había levantado y estaba haciendo la cama.<p>

- Deja eso, anda – le dijo la pelirroja – He hecho café y tienes algo para comer en el armario pequeño. Yo he de irme a trabajar, volveré a hora de comer y te cuento el plan de esta noche.

- Tranquila hija, me hago cargo, y ahora vete, no llegues tarde – sonrió su madre con cara de sueño.

Ginny se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió corriendo de su casa y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. Al abrir la puerta de la calle, se encontró a Harry en la misma posición que el día anterior. Esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca con el cuello, los puños y los botones en negro, junto con un pantalón también negro.

- Llegas tarde – dijo Harry, sin sonreír.

- Lo siento - dijo seria la pelirroja – me entretuve con algo…

Ginny lo miró a los ojos. No quería que Harry se enfadase con ella. Sin embargo, al observarlo bien, no tenía ojos de estar enfadado, sino divertido.

- Es imposible estar enfadado contigo, y más si pones esa cara de boba – se rió Harry – venga, sube.

Esta vez, Harry llevaba un coche más normal, menos llamativo. El motor del BMW rugía mientras Harry le comentaba a la pelirroja que había veces que le gustaba no llamar mucho la atención, y esa era una de ellas.

Llegaron enseguida al hospital. Atravesaron la entrada y enseguida Harry se reunió con Luna. Le había avisado de que habían llegado nuevos pacientes y que Perkins había recibido el alta médica.

- Ah, una última cosa, Harry – dijo Luna – Se te ha llamado para una conferencia en Alemania, para el martes.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué tengo que ir a esas aburridas conferencias? Sólo se hablan de cosas tontas que ya sé – se quejó el moreno.

- Ya te lo dije el otro día, me dedico a decirte lo que pone aquí. Estarás fuera una semana. Y ahora – le dio un golpe en el hombro con el portafolios – a trabajar, y deja de babear.

Ginny no había entendido el último comentario de Luna, pero Harry se la quedó mirando perplejo, entendiendo lo que decía. Tendría que esforzarse algo más para esconder lo que empezaba a sentir.

Hicieron la ronda normal de Harry y a las 11 y cuarto estaban sentados en la cafetería.

- Después iremos a ver a Anny, si te parece – le dijo Harry, metiéndose en la boca un bollo.

- Por supuesto – dijo la pelirroja – pero también podríamos continuar con la entrevista.

- Ah, lo olvidaba. Claro, si quieres ahora mismo – dijo Harry dándole un sorbo al café.

- Bien – Ginny sacó su libretita y un bolígrafo – Nos quedamos en tu cuarto año…

- Sí. Tras el regreso de Voldemort, el Ministerio no me creía ni a mí ni al profesor Dumbledore, y muchos de mis compañeros tampoco. Mi quinto curso fue bastante duro, pero acabé rodeado de los que son, hoy en día, mis amigos, como Luna o Neville. Dumbledore formó un grupo revolucionario, llamado la Orden del Fénix, que presentaba batalla al régimen que aún no se había terminado de establecer. Sin embargo, Voldemort me engañó. Al estar haciendo unos exámenes finales, un mensaje me llegó por mano de un examinador, diciendo que había raptado a mi padrino y que tenía que presentarme de inmediato en el Ministerio. Me lo creí todo…

"En ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore no estaba de director, ya que había sido destituido por el Ministerio. Fue una noticia muy importante que afectó a todo el país, prácticamente. En ese momento, Dolores Umbridge era la directora de Hogwarts, y solo hacía que perjudicarme a mí y a quienes me creían.

- Una entrometida del Ministerio – dijo Ginny con asco, ya que había conocido a Umbridge. Era una mujer con cara de sapo, siempre con una diadema en la cabeza, y que sentía adoración por los gatos. Corrían rumores de que su adicción a los felinos llegaba más allá de la simple compañía... Pobres gatos si los rumores eran ciertos...

- Así es – asintió Harry – Tuvimos que hacer una distracción para poder evitar a Umbridge y poder llegar al Ministerio. Pero allí no había nada… Sólo los secuaces de Voldemort. Nos había tendido una trampa. Pero pronto llegó la Orden a intentar sacarnos de ahí. Mi padrino se sacrificó y él… fue el segundo muerto directo en la batalla contra el mal…

- ¿Quién era tu padrino?

- Sirius Black – contestó el moreno, sin atisbo de temer revelar el nombre de su padrino e incluso con un deje de orgullo cuando lo dijo.

- ¿Black? – preguntó Ginny, atónita – ¿El famoso criminal que fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por matar a 7 personas?

- Todo mentira – negó Harry con la cabeza, molesto por esa declaración – No lo hizo él, sino Peter Petigrew, antiguo amigo de mis padres, que los había traicionado.

- Vaya… - Ginny escribía de forma frenética en la libreta. Levantó la cabeza - ¿Qué pasó después?

- Me encontré con Voldemort cara a casa. Iba a matarme en ese momento, pero llegó Dumbledore, que me salvó… Realmente, tuve suerte. Me había quedado parado, como si Voldemort me hubiese poseído… - Harry reprimió un escalofrío – Después me contó que Voldemort me quería muerto, porque sabía que yo era el único que le podía quitar el poder y hacer que cayese. Todo por el poder de mi familia. Una magia antigua – sonrió Harry amargamente – y así concluye mi quinto año en Hogwarts.

- Muy interesante, pero ahora, quiero que me contestes a algo ya más personal. Tenías ya 15 años, ¿te sentías atraído por alguna chica?

Harry se puso muy tenso. Había tocado el tema prohibido, y no quería contárselo. No por ahora.

- No quiero hablar de ello… - dijo Harry apartando la vista.

- De acuerdo – Harry la miró, sorprendido. Ginny sonrió - ¿Qué? Te dije que no te presionaría.

- Gracias… Y ahora, ¿qué tal si vemos a Anny?

- Vamos, me muero de ganas de verla.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como veis, Molly ha hecho su aparición en la historia. Será un personaje secundario, pero en el próximo capítulo tendrá un encontronazo con Harry algo interesante xD Y también tendrá un momento de tensión ante la mención de Ronald Weasley, ¿interesante, eeh?<strong>

**Con este suspense me despido hasta la próxima semana. Y ya sabéis, me gustan los reviews (como a todos según creo xD)**

**¡A cuidarse!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Bueeeeenas. ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que haya ido bien en mi ausencia. En mi defensa diré que he tenido varios problemillas que resolver, causas personales y todo eso. **

**Como veis, vuelvo a actualizar. No sé, la verdad, cuando podré volver a hacerlo, porque voy a empezar con los exámenes y va a ser complicado que pueda estar por aquí. Eso sí, os prometo que actualizaré.**

**Además, tengo otro fic en la cabeza, como ya dije en anteriores capítulos (creo que fue hace dos), del que solo tengo dos capítulos, pero más largos que estos. Se ve que estoy progresando algo, y esto no lo alargo porque ya lo tenía medio hecho xD**

**Bien, os dejo leer, no hay mucha cosa interesante, pero nunca está mal leer cosas así.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por pasaros por aquí y leer el fic. Me gustaría recibir más reviews, pero como no todo es posible en esta vida, pues mala suerte para mí.**

**¡A cuidarse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. Porque su hija me importa realmente.<strong>

Ginny estaba sentada en la cama de Hermione, y ésta estaba dentro de su armario buscando un vestido. Ya había hablado con su madre y le había dicho que esa noche llegaría tarde, que no la esperase despierta. Molly había insistido en que no volviese y se quedase con su "príncipe azul", cosa que mosqueó a Ginny y creó la risa de su madre.

Sin embargo, había algo en Molly que la hizo desconfiar un poco. Tras hablarle de la fiesta, le dijo quiénes eran los anfitriones.

- Sí, mamá. Son personas muy importantes en el país. Demasiado diría yo.

- Me gustaría saber cómo te han dado un reportaje tan importante, la verdad – respondió la señora Prewett, pensativa.

- Vamos, déjalo estar. Han confiado en mí después de mucho tiempo, según parece ser. De todas formas, he de buscar algo para ponerme esta noche que no dé mucho el cante. Me imagino a todos con vestidos de noche y trajes elegantes en la mansión Weasley-Granger y yo con un look casual de deportivas y pantalón vaquero - dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que Molly se puso tensa y palideció un poco.

- ¿Has… has dicho Weasley? – preguntó Molly, tartamudeando.

- Sí, mamá. He dicho Weasley. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- No… no es nada, cariño – decía la señora Prewett, fingiendo una sonrisa, o por lo menos intentándolo, ya que le salió más bien una mueca. Aun seguía pálida. -¿Cómo has llegado a conocer a Weasley y a Granger, cariño?

- Porque son amigos de la persona a la que estoy entrevistando, y tengo que estar cerca de ellos, porque así me pueden dar más de una opinión sobre él. ¿A qué se debe esta curiosidad? – preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada.

- Nada, tesoro, no es nada. Y ahora voy a preparar la comida – dijo Molly, de forma apresurada desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Y Ginny no podía quitarse a su madre y su extraña reacción desde hacía rato. Tras comer con ella, enseguida se había marchado a casa de Hermione, ya que había llamado a la castaña con tal de que le echase una mano con su atuendo de la noche. Pero seguía pensando en su madre. Negó con la cabeza de forma imperceptible, intentando dejar de darle más vueltas al asunto.

- No me creo que no tenga ninguno que te guste… - dijo Hermione desde el fondo de su armario. Era como la habitación de Ginny de grande, sin exagerar. Habían millones de zapatos y muchos vestidos. Y sólo era el de Hermione.

- Vamos, déjalo. Puedo comprar uno en un momento…

- No, no, no. No te daría tiempo en solo una tarde, y conociéndome ,porque te acompañaría a por el vestido, no te dejaría ir a solo ver una tienda. Créeme, debe de haber alguno que… ¡Ajá! – dijo Hermione, saliendo del armario y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Le enseñó a Ginny un vestido negro, con un corte un poco más alto de las rodillas, un escote que insinuaba pero no mostraba y la espalda al aire. Ginny lo miró con veneración.

- Sí, creo que éste es perfecto. ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la castaña al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Me encanta… - dijo Ginny, mirándolo.

- Pruébatelo, a ver cómo te queda.

Ginny entró en el baño que había en la habitación, y al momento salió con el vestido puesto. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Insinuaba pero no enseñaba. Se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, y con un recogido que mostrase un poco el cuello, estaría perfecta.

- Me encanta como te queda – dijo Hermione con los ojos con un brillo especial – Te lo regalo con tal de que te lo pongas hoy.

- No es necesario que me lo regales, me ha encantado y no te iba a decir que no a que me lo dejases.

- Me da igual, quiero que lo tengas tú. Es mi regalo de amiga recién conocida – sonrió la castaña, decidida.

Ginny no daba crédito. Le habían regalado un coche estupendo y un vestido precioso. Y todo en solo dos días. Se sentía tan embriagada y, en especial, querida por sus ahora nuevos amigos, que lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a Hermione y ponerse a llorar de emoción.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba en su casa arreglándose. Se había puesto un traje muy elegante, de color negro y una camisa negra con rayas verticales en gris. Había decidido no ponerse corbata para dar un estilo un poco más casual. Miró la hora y vio que le faltaba media hora para que recogiese a Ginny. Aun así, bajó al garaje a buscar un coche. Miraba por todos los lados para encontrar cuál sería el adecuado, y sus ojos se detuvieron en un coche negro, italiano, de dos plazas. Sonrió pensando que podría servirle…7<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny se había terminado de arreglar. Estaba un tanto nerviosa. Hacía tiempo que nadie la había invitado a salir a una fiesta, nadie desde su antiguo novio. Ginny sonrió amargamente. No había acabado lo que se dice bien su relación, pero ahora prefería vivir su día a día. Su madre apareció por la puerta de su habitación y le sonrió.<p>

- Cariño, estás preciosa – dijo la señora Prewett, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias, mamá – sonrió la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo y un beso. Escuchó que alguien llamaba al timbre, y se extrañó. Se separó de su madre y fue a contestar, cogiendo el telefonillo – ¿Quién es?

- Ginny, soy Harry. ¿Bajas o subo a por ti? – le respondió la voz del moreno.

- No, enseguida bajo – no le apetecía que su madre empezase a hacerle preguntas al chico, así que decidió que esperase un momento. Se giró de nuevo y se encontró a su madre de cara.

- Vete, hija, hoy es tu noche – sonrió la señora Prewett.

Ginny volvió a sonreír y se quedó en el recibidor un momento. Se vio en el espejo y le gustó lo que vio. Salió de la casa, dispuesta a encontrarse con Harry.

Harry estaba también nervioso. Hacía tiempo que no invitaba a nadie que le importase. Ya no se acordaba de cómo comportarse en esas situaciones. En un momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y Ginny salió sonriéndole. Harry se había quedado de piedra, mudo de asombro. Llevaba un vestido precioso que le resaltaba todas las curvas, un escote que no dejaba ver pero que hacía intuir lo que había y que mostraba unas piernas impresionantes. Se había hecho un recogido parecido al que había lucido el segundo día que se conocieron. Harry se recuperó al oír la risa de Ginny.

- Ni que hubiesen pasado milenios sin que hubieses visto una mujer – sonreía Ginny.

- No una como la que tengo delante – dijo Harry aun embobado – estás preciosa.

El comentario hizo que Ginny sonriese y se pusiese roja, bajando un poco la mirada, abochornada. Harry al fin se recuperó y compuso una media sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. Le extendió la mano y le ofreció un pequeño ramo de flores. Ginny lo cogió emocionada.

- Nunca me habían regalado flores… Gracias.

- Me alegra ser el primero – sonrió Harry por completo - ¿Nos vamos?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla, mucho más intenso que los que se habían dado hasta el momento, y se giró a sentarse en el coche. Esperaba ver el Audi R8 o un coche de ese estilo, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver un Maserati negro.

- ¿Sorprendida? – preguntó Harry abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, como ya era costumbre.

- ¿Debería? – bromeó Ginny, subiendo al coche. Harry se rió y la imitó.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Hermione, que no quedaba muy lejos de casa de Ginny, estuvieron hablando sobre el trabajo y cosas banales. Cuando llegaron a casa de Hermione y aparcaron, Harry se dirigió a Ginny.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – le preguntó.

- La verdad es que sí… Supongo que habrán muchas personalidades importantes… Ya sabes, el matrimonio de dos héroes nacionales es un hecho importante…

- Sólo estarán los amigos y la familia de los dos, no te preocupes – sonrió Harry, intentando tranquilizar a Ginny – Relájate, estaré a tu lado toda la noche, de verdad.

Ginny le miró con ojos soñadores, lo que hizo que el moreno se pusiese rojo y se quedase mirando a la chica a los ojos, de forma intensa. Sin embargo, Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarse de esos ojos. La verdad, Ginny le recordaba a una chica que había visto en Hogwarts, que nunca habían llegado a cruzar una palabra, pero que le había atraído de una gran manera. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, pero eso había pasado antes de todo… Agitó la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Espera un momento… - dijo Harry. Se bajó del coche y fue hasta la puerta de Ginny, a la que le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar. La pelirroja se rió y la aceptó. Una vez fuera del coche, Harry le ofreció su brazo. Ginny se lo cogió.

- ¿Sabes comportarte en estos sitios, no?

- Han sido muchas fiestas de este estilo, pero nunca me acostumbro a algunas cosas. Sinceramente – se acercó un poco a ella para que no le oyera nadie, ya que se acercaban a la gente que entraba en la casa – prefiero cenar en un McDonald's – se rio el moreno.

Ginny también se rio y miró a Harry. Estaba realmente impresionante. El traje que llevaba era muy elegante, a lo que Harry le había dado un contraste no llevando corbata. Enseguida se vieron rodeados de un montón de personas. Harry fue presentando a Ginny a cuantos lo paraban. Enseguida llegaron al fondo del recibidor, donde se encontraba la familia de Ron.

- Arthur – dijo Harry acercándose al hombre más mayor de esa zona, rodeado de personas pelirrojas. El hombre era pelirrojo, o por lo menos lo era antes, ya que aún se apreciaban algunos mechones rojos bajo las canas. Estaba medio calvo y llevaba unas gafas algo torcidas. Ginny supuso que era el padre de todos los chicos que había a su alrededor.

- Harry, hijo, ¿cómo estás? – dijo el hombre sonriendo, dándole la mano. Harry, sin embargo, le dio un abrazo, que hizo que el hombre soltara una carcajada y le abrazara también – hace mucho que no te veía.

- Sí, es cierto, y déjame decirte que os he echado bastante de menos. Eso de no ver a la familia no es bueno… – dijo el moreno separándose de él.

- Y dime, ¿quién es la muchacha que te acompaña? – le preguntó mirando a Ginny.

- Ah, sí. Perdón, que descuidado – se giró hacia Ginny – Arthur, te presento a Ginevra Prewett, una amiga que se está ocupando de las entrevistas de Ron, Hermione y la mía.

La reacción de Arthur al oír el nombre de Ginny fue extraña, parecida a la de su madre. Abrió los ojos como platos, empezó a temblar y a sudar, y le ofreció a la chica una mano de forma insegura.

- Encantado… Arthur Weasley, a tu servicio, y estos son mis hijos. Si me disculpáis…

- Claro, Arthur – dijo Harry notando el nerviosismo del señor Weasley.

Harry le presentó a Ginny a los hermanos de Ron. Faltaban dos de ellos, pero Percy, Fred y George, trataron a Ginny con amabilidad y con sonrisas. Harry le contó que Percy trabajaba en el Ministerio, concretamente era asistente personal del Ministro, mientras que Fred y George, que eran gemelos, eran unos bromistas natos, y tenían una tienda de artículos de broma llamada Sortilegios Weasley en un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Callejón Diagon? No he oído hablar nunca de ese sitio – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que no? – pregunto asombrado Harry – entonces no se hable más. Enseguida que pueda te llevaré a que lo veas. Nos pasaremos por vuestra tienda a saludaros – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

- Sin problema, Harry. Aunque te recomiendo que no le des la mano a ningún empleado.

- Ya, recuerdo la última vez que fui. Muy gracioso – dijo Harry, haciéndose el enfadado – esas descargas no me gustan, que lo sepáis. Decidle a Verity que ya la cogeré

- Pues es de lo que mejor se vende. Bueno, vamos a ver cómo está papá. Está comportándose un poco raro – Harry se despidió de ellos, completamente de acuerdo con ellos. Arthur estaba actuando de un modo extraño.

Al rato encontraron a Hermione, que presentó a Ginny a sus padres, diciendo que era una buena amiga. Ginny se emocionó y tuvo que contener las lágrimas para que no se le corriera el maquillaje. Ron apareció de repente y cogió por banda a Harry, llevándoselo lejos de las chicas.

- Ven, voy a presentarte a alguien mientras vuelven esos dos – le dijo Hermione.

Guio a Ginny entre la gente, buscando a alguien. Finalmente la encontró. Luna estaba sentada al lado de unas chicas, que conversaban alegremente. Ginny se las presentó como las esposas de los hermanos de Ron. Angelina, Fleur y Audrey.

- Encantada, ¿de qué os conocéis? – preguntó Angelina a la pelirroja.

- Es la periodista que nos entrevista – intervino Hermione – y también es la acompañante de Harry.

Las mujeres la miraron asombradas.

- ¿Es eso vegdad? – le preguntó Fleur, con acento francés.

- Sí, es verdad – respondió Ginny, insegura.

- ¿Es posible que El Elegido haya sentado la cabeza? – preguntó Audrey.

- ¿Sentar la cabeza? – preguntó Ginny.

- Verás – empezó Luna, esta vez, que apareció al lado de Hermione ataviada con un vestido púrpura – Harry se ha llevado la fama de ser el soltero de oro desde hace mucho tiempo – Luna carraspeó. Ocultaba algo y Ginny lo había notado – La cosa es que a las mujeres que suele invitar, solo las utiliza una noche, y luego no las vuelve a ver más. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Me hago una ligera idea – dijo la pelirroja, hastiada. Se bebió de un trago el vaso de vino que tenía en la mano y cogió otro.

- Bueno, pero es posible que esta vez no sea así – dijo Angelina, intentando tranquilizarla. Miró a Harry, que estaba con Ron y un grupo de amigos – Se le ve cambiado, se pueden mantener las esperanzas.

Ginny no estuvo bien en toda la noche después de esa conversación. Harry estuvo con ella todo el rato como le había prometido, y enseguida pudo notar que la chica no estaba bien y empezó a preocuparse por cómo la pelirroja empezó a beber vino, y más adelante, champagne. Cuando la vio demasiado ebria, anunció a Hermione que se la llevaba a casa. Así, como pudo, Harry puso a Ginny en su coche, con bastantes dificultades, ya que la pelirroja no dejaba de gritar y reírse por cosas tontas, e intentaba volver a la fiesta a por otro vaso de vino. Durante el trayecto a casa de la pelirroja, Harry iba bastante serio mirándola. Estaba preocupado, no esperaba que Ginny tolerase así el alcohol.

- Eh, Potter, – empezó Ginny, señalándolo con un dedo - ¿a dónde me llevas?

-A tu casa – dijo Harry, medio preocupado medio divertido - ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Potter?

- Desde que quiero – hipó. Abrió los ojos mucho, como sorprendida, y puso cara de desconcierto. Harry no pudo evitar reírse – Ah, ya veo que pretendes. Quieres llevarme a mi casa y aprovecharte de la situación, ¿a que sí?

- Ginny, no sé de qué hablas. – dijo el moreno poniéndose serio tras un bufido.

- De tus ligues de una noche. Que sepas… que no te voy a dejar hacer nada. – dijo la pelirroja, levantando sus puños como si fuese a boxear.

- Ginny, deja de decir tonterías. No me aprovecharía de ti estando en ese estado.

- ¿Qué estado? Me encuentro perfectamente – dijo Ginny, haciendo movimientos raros con los brazos. Harry se esforzó por no reírse.

- Estás borracha como una cuba. Deja de hacer eso – Harry le había cogido una mano, ya que estaba poniéndose a hacer cosas cada vez más raras. La pelirroja lo miró, y el chico desvió la mirada de la carretera para buscar sus ojos marrones – A ti nunca te tocaría un pelo sin tu permiso, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y eso por qué? Ni que te importase algo – dijo la pelirroja, soltando su mano. Harry miró de nuevo hacia delante, soltó un suspiro y se puso rojo.

- Sí que me importas. Más de lo que crees.

Ginny se quedó helada. Harry se lo había dicho porque estaba seguro de que al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada. La pelirroja se relajó un poco, y se quedó mirando hacia delante. Empezó a entrarle un sueño aterrador, y tuvo que esforzarse en no cerrar los ojos.

- Harry, lo siento… yo… - empezó, pero no pudo acabar, ya que se había quedado dormida. Harry la miró y sonrió. Al menos, no había vomitado después de todo lo que había bebido.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la pelirroja, Harry bajó del coche y fue a la puerta de Ginny. No quería despertarla, por lo que la cargó en brazos y la acomodó tranquilamente en ellos. Buscó las llaves de la chica en el bolso, cosa que no fue difícil ya que era bastante pequeño, y abrió la puerta. Ginny le había comentado que vivía en el tercer piso, pero buscó los buzones para ver qué puerta era. Supuso que sería la única que no tenía nombre, ya que en los demás aparecían otros que no eran el de la pelirroja. Así que llamó al ascensor y cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, metió la llave correspondiente y la abrió.

Harry miró la casa. Era pequeña, bastante más que la suya, y solo contaba con una única planta. Tenía un salón con dos sofás, una tele normal y separada por una barra solamente, estaba la cocina. Una mesa en el medio de la estancia, pequeña y de madera, con cuatro sillas, era lo que más destacaba, a parte de sus dibujos y los cuadros. Harry buscó la habitación de Ginny. La encontró en seguida. Era una habitación pequeña, con una cama de matrimonio demasiado grande para ella. Estaba pintada de rosa. Había un pequeño tocador y un armario también pequeño. La dejó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, la tapó y la contempló un momento. Estaba realmente preciosa. Harry sonrió con tristeza. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se fijaría en otra chica, que no le volvería a gustar nadie, y estaba fallando a su promesa. Ginny era especial, era algo mágico para él, sus ganas de volver a ser el chico alegre y cariñoso que era antes volvían cuando estaba con ella. Tras seguir observándola un rato más, salió de la habitación silenciosamente, pero se encontró con alguien en el pasillo. Se miraron un momento antes de que Harry hablase.

- Lo siento, no sabía que había nadie más en la casa… - dijo excusándose.

- No te preocupes – la mujer lo miró de arriba abajo – Tú debes de ser el chico con el que Ginny ha salido.

- Así es, soy Harry Potter – le extendió una mano a la mujer, que se la estrechó con cariño. La mujer sabía quién era el moreno, pero pasó por alto halagar al muchacho, ya que podría producirle una gran incomodidad.

- Soy Molly Prewett, la madre de Ginny.

- Ahora entiendo de dónde le viene toda la belleza a Ginny – le dijo a la mujer mientras componía una sonrisa sincera. Molly se sonrojó. Hacía mucho que no le hacían un cumplido.

- Has traído a mi hija sana y salva por lo que veo.

- Bueno… Ha bebido más de la cuenta. No era plan de dejarla ahí tirada, ¿no cree?

- ¿Ha bebido? Ella no bebe a menos de que esté preocupada por algo…

- Pues hoy se ha pasado – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Un placer conocerla.

- Espera, hijo – le dijo la señora Prewett. Lo miró de nuevo, sonriendo - ¿Por qué le has regalado ese coche a mi hija? ¿Por qué te has fijado en ella?

Harry se quedó en el sitio. No esperaba que la mujer la preguntase eso, ni mucho menos. Bajo la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco, pero enseguida la miró a los ojos, que eran como los de Ginny, decidido a darle su contestación.

- Porque su hija me importa realmente – dijo el moreno.


	11. Capítulo 11

******Perdón, perdón, y un millón de perdones más. He podido actualizar hoy, después de nosecuanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Siento haber estado tan ausente, pero con los exámenes, trabajos y vaguería, todo hay que decirlo, no he podido actualizar.**

**Bueno, como siempre, millones de gracias por los reviews. Soy feliz al ver que hay gente que no se olvida de mí y que hay gente nueva que me sigue ( Wiii :D )**

******Y poco más que comentar. Con todos ustedes, ¡el capítulo 11 de esta historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. Tiene una cita pendiente<strong>

Ginny se levantó al día siguiente, casi a las 12 de la mañana, con un dolor terrible de cabeza. No se acordaba de qué había pasado. Se incorporó y se encontró en su propia cama. Miró alrededor, buscando algo que le ayudase a recordar qué había pasado. Sin embargo, fue inútil. Cogió algo de ropa para cambiarse y se metió en la ducha, aún desubicada.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya cambiada, entró en el salón, donde su madre la estaba esperando con un café bien cargado y dos aspirinas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – dijo Ginny cogiendo la taza de café y las aspirinas.

- Harry me dijo que te pasaste ayer bebiendo, así que me he hecho cargo de la situación. – dijo Molly.

- ¿Hablaste con Harry? – dijo Ginny, sorprendida - ¿Cuándo?

- Anoche cuando te trajo a casa. Debo decir que ese chico me gusta – sonrió la señora Prewett.

Durante todo el día, Ginny no supo nada de Harry. Su madre le había dicho que no la vería en todo el día, ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Según parecía, habían hablado de forma amena durante un rato antes de que el moreno se fuese de la casa después de haberla dejado en la cama.

Había hablado con Hermione en que se verían por la tarde, ya que la castaña le dijo que tenía que contarle unas cuantas cosas sobre Harry para el artículo. Así pues, se arregló, y a las 4 de la tarde, ya sin el tan taladrante dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado, se dirigió a la mansión Weasley-Granger con su flamante coche.

Enseguida que llegó y llamó a la puerta, Hermione la recibió con un abrazo.

- Siento lo de anoche. Esas arpías… - dijo Hermione, mirando a la pelirroja con cierta lástima.

- Ah, no te preocupes, supongo que no todo lo que dicen es cierto – la tranquilizó Ginny.

- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Dónde te llevó Harry después de sacarte de la fiesta, eeh? – preguntó Hermione, levantando las cejas y sonriendo de forma pícara.

- Me llevó a casa – contestó la pelirroja, fastidiada por el gesto de su amiga. Se notaba que había esperado que hubiese pasado cualquier otra cosa – Iba tan borracha que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Entonces pasó algo! – exclamó Hermione, con un gesto de victoria.

- Para nada, y deja de emocionarte, me dormí en el coche llegando a casa, y creo que le dije varias cosas embarazosas a Harry – dijo la pelirroja, cogiéndose la cabeza avergonzada.

Hermione cambió el semblante, pasando primero por uno de pena a luego uno de diversión.

- A saber qué le dirías…

- Mañana se lo preguntaré, aunque no sé si después de lo de anoche quiere continuar con lo de la cita…

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una cita con Harry y no me lo habías dicho? – volvió a gritar Hermione, completamente ida.

- Si no lo hice, es justamente por tu reacción. ¡Mírate, estás más emocionada que yo!

- ¡No es para extrañarse! ¿Sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando esto?

Ginny bufó. Era exasperante intentar hablar con Hermione cuando se ponía en ese plan.

- Bueno, de qué quieres hablarme.

- Harry me ha llamado esta mañana, antes de entrar a trabajar. Me ha dicho que te cuente nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts, ya que él no podrá hacerlo hoy. Nuestra escapada del colegio se la dejaré a él.

- ¿Escapada? ¿A qué te refieres?

- En el último año de Hogwarts tuvimos que huir de Voldemort y sus secuaces, así que no acudimos al colegio, deberías saberlo.

- Estaba pendiente de que no me cortasen el pelo como castigo o incluso no me pegasen una paliza por el pasillo. Ese año fue terrible - se excusó la pelirroja.

- Lo sé, no estuvimos en el castillo, pero para nosotros también lo fue.

Hermione suspiró. Le preguntó a Ginny si quería tomar algo, y cuando volvió de la cocina con una taza de café cargado se rio de ella, mientras tosía algo que sonaba como a "resacosa" o "borracha".

- Bueno, sexto año… ¡Ah, sí! Todo empieza antes de llegar al colegio. Tras la muerte de Sirius…

- ¿Tú también conociste a Black? – la interrumpió Ginny, apuntando en la libreta.

- Por supuesto que sí. Sirius era una gran persona que se preocupó muchísimo de Harry desde su tercer curso. Él fue quien acabó de meterlo en el mundo del automóvil y el motor. Se pasaban días y días hablando (o más bien, escribiéndose) sobre coches que salían al mercado y cosas así, además de que Harry le contaba todos sus problemas.

- Debió ser muy duro para Harry cuando murió…

- Sí, lo fue, y lo sigue siendo. Sirius fue durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, como un padre para él. Pero dejemos de hablar de estas cosas, y centrémonos en nuestro sexto año.

- Claro – dijo Ginny, animándose un poco más al cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, todo empieza cuando Dumbledore fue a casa de los tíos de Harry a por él. Necesitaba un nuevo profesor de biología y con la ayuda de Harry (más bien con su presencia) consiguieron que el profesor Horace Slugorth volviese al cuerpo docente de Hogwarts.

- Recuerdo al profesor Slugorth. Era bajito, con barriga cervecera, calvo y bigote que le había parecer una morsa.

- Lo has bordado – rio Hermione – El caso es que el profesor Slugorth se interesó enseguida por Harry. Tenía preferencia por las personas famosas y por su inteligencia. Formó el club de las Eminencias, en el que tanto Harry como yo estábamos. Ni qué decirte que era un engorro tener que ir a las reuniones. Harry siempre se escaqueaba cuando podía.

- Ya veo, así que Harry no aguantaba a Slugorth.

- No, pero a quien aguantaba menos era al profesor de Introducción al derecho, Snape.

- Dímelo a mí. Se pasaba la vida intentando castigarme, y al final siempre lo conseguía sin haber llegado a hacer nada…

- Bueno, retomemos el tema – dijo Hermione, tosiendo ligeramente para volver a tener la atención de la pelirroja – Bueno, después de conseguir que Slugorth volviese a Hogwarts, Harry se quedó lo que faltaba de verano en casa de Ron. Tras unas semanas, fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario para el colegio y visitar la tienda de los hermanos de Ron, que la habían abierto recientemente. Estando allí, algo nos llamó la atención. Draco Malfoy, uno de nuestros enemigos de Hogwarts (y seguro que te acordarás de él) iba corriendo por el callejón. Lo seguimos y lo vimos con unas cuantas personas cercanas a Voldemort. Harry enseguida sacó como conclusión que se había convertido en un mortífago y todo eso. Bueno, tras esto, llegamos a Hogwarts como todo 1 de septiembre, donde Harry empezó a recibir clases privadas de Derecho con Dumbledore para poder beneficiarse de todo lo que pudiese y mejorar sus conocimientos. Bendito hombre, menos mal que lo hizo.

- El curso fue normal. Harry estuvo bastante ocupado con los estudios y las clases particulares. Se realizaron varios atentados contra alumnos, incluso Ron fue envenenado, y Harry lo salvó por poco con un antídoto. Pero lo peor fue el final de curso…

- El asalto a Hogwarts… - recordó la pelirroja.

- Así es. Los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts, y más tarde mataron a Dumbledore, que volvió al colegio con Harry. Ambos se habían ido por pruebas para poder vencer a Voldemort, y cuando regresaron… Snape mató a Dumbledore.

- ¿Fue Snape, entonces? La versión oficial dice que fue Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Pronto te enterarás de por qué Harry cambió el nombre del asesino de Dumbledore.

Después de apuntarlo todo, Ginny se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado el moreno. Nunca había tenido una vida fácil, desde su infancia maltratado por sus tíos, sin padres, sin amigos, hasta llegar a Hogwarts, y aun así todo fue demasiado complicado… No pudo si no que admirar a Harry y a sus amigos por superarlo todo y seguir viviendo con toda la entereza posible.

A las 6 de la tarde, Ginny se despidió de Hermione. Al llegar a casa, se encontró a su madre haciendo la cena. Ginny no esperaba que nadie se pusiese en contacto con ella, y por eso le extrañó que el teléfono le sonara a las 8 y media, mientras acababa de cenar.

- ¿Diga? – respondió la pelirroja, sin ánimos y sin mirar la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

- ¿Así se me saluda ahora? – dijo una voz grave riéndose desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué tal la resaca?

- ¡Harry! – dijo Ginny, sorprendida pero contenta - ¿Cómo es que has llamado? No esperaba…

- Solo quería recordarte que no hicieses planes para mañana por la noche. No nos veremos hasta que pase a recogerte. No te pongas un vestido como el de ayer, no te voy a llevar a un sitio muy lujoso – le anticipó el muchacho – Bueno, he de dejarte, tengo aún cosas que hacer y estoy en medio de la guardia, aunque me he podido escapar un momento para poder charlar contigo. Siento no poder hablar más. Adiós, un beso.

- ¡Espera! ¿A qué…?

- A las 7 estoy ahí. Hasta mañana.

Harry colgó. Ginny esperaba poder hablar un poco con él, poder disculparse por su comportamiento. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Como había anunciado, Harry no apareció hasta la hora en que habían quedado. Llegó con un Mercedes plateado, bajó del coche y fue a llamar al timbre de Ginny, pero no fue necesario llegar a la puerta, ya que la pelirroja estaba sentada en un escalón desde hacía un par de minutos. Le sonrió al moreno, que le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella, con una blusa blanca y una falda vaquera, él, con una de sus camisas y su típico pantalón.<p>

- Perdona que no hablásemos mucho ayer – le dijo el moreno tras depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja. Esta vez volvía a llevar las gafas – pero tuve todo un día de papeleos que arreglar antes de irme a Alemania además de todo el trabajo de la guardia, y quería tenerlo listo para hoy.

- No te preocupes, aunque hoy he estado bastante aburrida, la verdad. Hermione ha estado de compras con Ron y no he querido molestarlos.

- Haces bien – el moreno hizo una media sonrisa – aún no me he recuperado de la última vez que fui con ellos a comprar… fue horrible – dijo Harry poniendo una cara de pánico fingida.

Ginny se rió y le dio un abrazo. Harry no esperaba esa espontaneidad, y por lo tanto le pilló por sorpresa, pero acabó correspondiéndolo, complacido y sonriendo. Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja lo miró a los ojos, pero al momento bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Perdona por el comportamiento de la otra noche. No recuerdo nada, pero según dice mi madre, me trajiste aquí estando completamente borracha – dijo Ginny – De verdad que lo siento.

- Tranquila, no hay problema – sonrió el moreno – Pero me gustaría saber una cosa. Según tu madre, no bebes a menos que algo te preocupe, y cuando estabas borracha me dijiste que no querías ser uno de mis "ligues" de una noche – dijo el moreno haciendo comillas sobre ligues de una noche - ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?

- Pues… - Ginny bajó la cabeza, y Harry se hizo una idea.

- Angelina, Fleur y Audrey, ¿verdad? – dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza – Son mi perdición… Y déjame informarte, señorita, que esos ligues de una noche son cosa del pasado. Y ahora, si me permite, tiene una cita pendiente – dijo el moreno mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto y le hacía una leve reverencia.

Ginny sonrió y subió al coche. Harry la llevó a un pequeño restaurante donde servían comida italiana. Era uno de esos lugares donde iba cuando quería pasar desapercibido. Después de esto, se la llevó a la feria, donde le consiguió un oso de peluche enorme y subieron a varias atracciones. Harry reconoció que le encantaba la sensación de velocidad y libertad, por eso le encantaba la montaña rusa. Para finalizar la noche, Harry la llevó a una colina, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se contemplaba toda la ciudad de Londres de una forma magnífica.

- Cuando necesito despejarme, vengo aquí para pensar en mis cosas. Eres la primera a la que le enseño esto. Considérate afortunada – dijo Harry. Estaban tumbados encima del coche, apreciando las estrellas.

- Gracias, tomo nota – sonrió la pelirroja.

Harry llevó a Ginny a su casa hacia las 11 de la noche. Ginny se bajó del coche, seguida por Harry, que la acompañó hasta la puerta. Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose. Fue un momento mágico, interrumpido por la alarma de un coche que se encendió. Ginny miró de nuevo a Harry.

- Gracias, lo he pasado genial esta noche.

- Gracias a ti – le dijo Harry – Hacía tiempo que necesitaba esto, de verdad…

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, intensamente. Poco a poco se iban acercando, casi estaban nariz con nariz… pero el teléfono de Harry sonó. Se separó de la pelirroja, poniéndose rojo como un tomate, y miró la pantalla. Maldita alarma de recordatorio…

- He de irme, Ginny. Mañana tengo que levantarme más pronto para tomar el vuelo.

- Tranquilo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se giró para entrar en la casa. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a entrar se giró hacia él - ¿Me llamarás cuando estés en Alemania?

- Lo prometo – sonrió Harry.

- Gracias – sonrió Ginny también – Adiós, Harry. Que vaya bien el viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento no poder hacer la cita más larga, pero no se me da nada bien eso. Y el corte en el momento del beso... Típico, ¿verdad? Pero caer en clichés, de vez en cuando, no va nada mal.<strong>

**Bueno, bueno. Ahora sí que sí. El próximo capítulo trae el clímax de la historia. El momento más duro, y en dos capítulos, muchos secretos serán desvelados.**

**Espero algún que otro review a pesar de que el capítulo no es gran cosa... Pero no todo tiene que ser emocionante... El próximo capítulo traerá más emoción y tragedia (sí, voy a ser cruel, lo siento en el alma)**

**Y con esto me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que os vaya todo bien. Debo pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que seguían esta historia, y que había quedado parada (durante casi 1 año si no me equivoco) debido a varias razones, principalmente un mal funcionamiento de ordenador, lo que ha hecho que no haya podido recuperar la historia hasta hace muy poco y muchas cosas personales. Pido miles de disculpas y espero que podáis entenderlo.**

**¡Bueno! Como anuncié en el capítulo 11, allá en tiempos de Matusalen, llegamos al climax de la historia. Sí, dije que iba a ser cruel, y en este capítulo lo soy bastante. Al final me he decidido hacer esto en un único capítulo, ya que dos suponía que el siguiente era muy corto (y ya de por si los capítulos son cortos, lo siento u.u').**

**Además, quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis seguido mi historia, y debo aclarar una cosa que me ha hecho gracia en algún review. No sé por qué pero la gente piensa que soy una mujer, y no, soy un hombre xD**

**Bueno, dejo de enrollarme y os dejo paso a la historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

** **Una aclaración antes que nada, la letra cursiva es un flashback.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. Gracias… por ser mi papá…<strong>

Ginny había pasado una semana amena. Desde que Harry se había ido el martes, la había llamado dos veces, el propio martes y el jueves, y estaban en viernes. Aún sin él, Ginny siguió con su trabajo. Fue al hospital y les hizo preguntas a sus compañeros. De ellos sacó que era un jefe muy capaz y que era una gran persona, y que era inevitable que muchas mujeres se tirasen a sus brazos para que Harry las cogiese y las atendiese. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa. Echaba de menos a Harry, lo empezaba a necesitar bastante. Había quedado con Hermione también para hablar sobre él, pero también para ir de comprar y salir a tomar algo.

- Venga ya, Hermione, no puedes ir enserio.

- Te lo prometo. Harry siempre ha sido del tipo fantasioso. algunas veces me ha contado que tenía escrita alguna historia de caballeros y damiselas - Hermione y ella habían quedado para tomar un café, y la castaña les contaba anécdotas de la vida pasada de Harry cuando era un adolescente - pero que no se entere Ron. Harry me hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a él.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó curiosa.

- Porque si no, Ron se hubiese reído de él de una manera bastante escandalosa - Hermione empezó a reír, a la vez que Ginny imaginando la escena.

Aprovechando la coyuntura, también decidió pasar el jueves por la habitación de Anny para ver a la niña. La chiquilla estaba de bastante buen humor, aunque según le contaron había tenido una pequeña recaída hacía pocos días y se la notaba algo más débil.

- Oye, Anny – le preguntaba la pelirroja con su block de notas en la mano - ¿Cómo conociste a Harry?

- Él fue el médico que me tocó al entrar aquí. Al principio no me gustaba, ya que estaba feo, tenía barba y hasta olía mal… - Ginny se extrañó mucho de ello, ya que Harry siempre iba impecable – pero al final cambió. No sé por qué, pero empezó a hablar conmigo mucho, ya no me sentía tan solita. Lo quiero mucho – sonreía la niña.

- Y él a ti también. Tú sabes muchas cosas de Harry, según me ha dicho. ¿Puedes contarme algo?

- No puedo, es un secreto – dijo Anny sacándole la lengua para después reírse. Ginny había empezado a hacerle cosquillas, y la niña empezó a reír con ganas.

El sábado, Ginny se levantó de buen humor. Preparó el desayuno para su madre y para ella. Sin embargo, algo pasó que trastocó su día. A mediodía, recibió una llamada importante.

- ¡Hermione! No esperaba que me llamases hoy.

- Ginny… - solo dijo la voz de la castaña.

- Hermione, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Ginny, preocupada por el tono de voz de Hermione.

- Ginny… Harry está aquí… Ha vuelto a Londres… - decía la chica.

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo la pelirroja, olvidando la preocupación y dibujando una sonrisa boba- ¿Cuándo ha llegado? Aun le quedaban dos días para volver.

- Ginny… - la voz de Hermione parecía crispada, llena de dolor.

- Hermione, estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Harry… Ginny…

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry? Hermione, dime algo por favor… - suplicó Ginny.

- No, Harry está bien… Bueno, no, no lo está…

- ¡Dime de una vez qué está pasando! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? – chilló la pelirroja.

- Ginny, Anny ha muerto – soltó Hermione de una.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe de la sorpresa y no pudo contener las lágrimas, que empezaron a desfilar por sus mejillas.

- Hermione, ¿cómo que Anny…?

- Le dio una recaída, no pudieron hacer nada… - dijo la castaña, llorando.

- Pero eso fue hace unos días...

- La del otro día parece que ha desembocado en esta... No pudo aguantar más...

- Oh, no… - Ginny también se había puesto a llorar. De repente recordó algo – Hermione, ¿dónde está Harry?

* * *

><p>Estaba destrozado. No podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Era demasiado doloroso. No era la primera vez que perdía a un ser querido, pero la verdad es que Anny había sido su cura, su motivo a luchar, sus ganas de vivir de nuevo por alguien. La quería como una hija. Había llegado incluso a empezar el papeleo para hacerse su tutor legal, pero a una persona alcohólica (aunque de eso ya hiciera bastante tiempo) le era difícil tener la custodia de una niña, y más si estaba enferma. Sonrió con tristeza. Ella era quien le había sacado de su adicción al alcohol. Recordó el primer día que la conoció, cuando a ella solo lo miraba con desdén, asco e incluso algo de desprecio, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que era más pena que otra cosa.<p>

_Harry llevaba 3 días sin asearse, teniá una barba de varios días y olía bastante mal. Había bebido ya de buena mañana. Aun lo aguantaban en el hospital porque era la persona más famosa de Inglaterra. Para él, era otro día que tenía que pasar aburrido mirando personas que se estaban muriendo y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlas. Ese día le tocaba ir al primer piso, había entrado una paciente nueva. Cuando entró en la habitación, se llevó una sorpresa. No esperaba ver a una niña de siete años mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules._

_- ¿Y tú quién eres? – le espetó la niña._

_- Soy el doctor Potter, niña, y ten más respeto - respondió Harry con tono mordaz y desafiante._

_Harry la observó un momento. La niña no dejaba de mirarlo y él se sentía incómodo._

_- Hueles mal – dijo la chiquilla tapándose la nariz – y estás fatal. Esa barba es fea. Tendrías que afeitarte._

_- Es como quiero ir._

_- Pues si no te afeitas y te duchas, no te dejaré que me toques – dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¿Cómo…? – Harry estaba impresionado. _

_- Lo que oyes, a menos que te adecentes no pienso dejar que me pongas un dedo encima - lo miró de una forma que el moreno notó como algo se removió en su interior. Nadie le había puesto en su lugar como esa niña, y más siendo quien era. Se fue de la habitación cerrando de un portazo, dejándola ahí completamente sola, y apoyandose en la puerta, oyó como ella había empezado a llorar. Suspiró, y pensando en como la chiquilla lo había tocado en su interior de una manera extraña, tomó una decisión._

_Al día siguiente, Harry llegó imberbe, duchado y con el pelo más corto. Estaba completamente sobrio. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo miraban asombrados. Entró en la habitación donde el día anterior le había echado por su mala apariencia, y vio como la niña lo miraba con otros ojos._

_- Eso está mejor – sonrió la chiquilla. Le extendió una pequeña manita – Soy Anny, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Me llamo Harry, y voy a ser tu doctor – dijo Harry serio, sin estrecharle la mano._

_La niña se quedó con la mano extendida y con cara de aburrimiento. Miró a Harry con ojos cansado y suspiró._

_- Es de mala educación no corresponder un saludo – dijo Anny, poniendo una voz aburrida y pesada que al moreno se le antojó a Hermione. Harry no pudo evitar reírse. La niña sonrió – Te has reído._

_- ¿Dónde te han enseñado eso? – dijo Harry, estrechándole la mano aun sonriendo, y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos. Verde y azul conectaron al momento de una manera muy especial._

Desde ese momento, Harry había sido amigo de Anny. Le enseñó trucos de magia, a leer correctamente, a reír con sus chistes… Era su amiga, su hija… y se había ido para siempre. Harry volvió a llorar de nuevo, y se arrodilló delante de la lápida de la niña, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo su ineptitud por no poder salvarla durante tanto tiempo y sintiendo una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada en sus ultimos minutos. Harry recordó de nuevo, como llevaba haciendo desde que había vuelto, todo lo ocurrido con la pequeña.

_Estaban en medio del descanso, despues de un par de horas de conferencias. Harry estaba tomándose un café, pensando en sus cosas y hablando con la gente que lo saludaba, cuando de repente su busca comenzó a pitar. Miró qué era lo que sucedía. En él solo ponía "Anny, llámame" y un número de teléfono. Harry sintió una corazonada de repente, un pesar enorme. Canceló todas sus citas y cogió un avión para Londres enseguida._

_En tres horas estaba en el hospital, al que entró corriendo. Llegó donde estaba Luna, que se estaba cubriendo la cara con las manos. Al oír llegar a Harry, levantó la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, se levanto y lo abrazó._

_- Harry, no podemos hacer nada por ella… El páncreas…_

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado, Luna? – preguntó Harry, al borde del llanto._

_- Su páncreas… no ha podido continuar funcionando… ha reventado…_

_Harry se quedó helado. No era posible. Su enfermedad era grave, pero nunca había podido prever una cosa así. De la habitación salió Perkins, negando con la cabeza y mirando a Harry con los ojos completamente anegados en lágrimas._

_- El hígado tampoco ha aguantado, Harry. Está aguantando para poder verte una última vez…_

_Harry entró corriendo en la habitación, y se encontró con la niña encogida de dolor y llorando en la cama. Al oír entrar a alguien, se giró. A Harry se le quedaría por siempre esa imagen en la cabeza: la niña lo miró, sonriendo, entre lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos._

_- Harry…_

_Harry se acercó a ella. Le cogió una de sus manitas._

_- No Anny, tienes que aguantar, puedo intentar algo… ¡ENFERMERA! – gritó Harry. Se volvió a mirar a Anny, que le estaba tocando la cara, acariciándolo con ternura. Azul y verde conectaron una vez más, una última vez…_

_- Harry… gracias… por ser mi papá…_

_Harry no pudo aguantar más, y se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Miró a los ojos de Anny, pero en ellos ya no había vida, la luz de sus ojos se había apagado. Gritó desgarrándose la garganta, lloró con Anny en sus brazos mientras le daba besos en la frente y en el pelo. Pasó al menos 10 minutos sin soltarla. Necesitaron a 5 personas para sacarlo de la habitación a rastras. Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la niña sonriendo en sus últimos momentos de vida, dándole las gracias por ser un padre para ella…_

Harry lloraba desconsoladamente. Tocaba la lápida donde estaba enterrada. Era demasiado doloroso. No podía, ahora preferiría estar bajo tierra con ella. Al menos, estaría con la niña que lo había curado…

Y así fue como Ginny lo encontró. Arrodillado delante de la lápida de la niña, tocándola como si fuese la propia Anny. Ginny observó a Harry, deshecho con su traje negro y corbata a juego manchado de tierra. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás. Harry solo pudo seguir llorando y coger uno de los brazos de la pelirroja, que había reconocido enseguida. El moreno echó la cabeza atrás y soltó un grito que le desgarró el corazón a Ginny. Nunca esperaba ver a Harry de ese modo. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, pero el moreno era reacio a irse de allí. Ginny, entre susurros y consuelos, le prometió que volverían, y acabó llevándoselo a casa de Hermione. Por el camino, tuvieron que parar para que Harry vomitase al menos cuatro veces, y se pasó todo el camino llorando en silencio. Ginny, mientras conducía, miraba los espasmos que tenía, y cómo las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Llegaron a casa de Ron y Hermione, que ayudaron a Ginny a llevar a un inerte Harry a una habitación para él solo. Lo tumbaron en la cama, viendo cómo aun lloraba. Cerraron la puerta, dejándolo descansar. Bajaron al salón para poder hablar tranquilamente.

- Anny muerta… A Harry le costará recuperarse de esto… - decía Ron, negando con la cabeza mientras volvía de comprovar que Harry estuviese bien.

- ¿Por qué esa niña era tan importante para Harry? Ya sé que era muy especial, yo misma había llegado a quererla en una semana, pero era como la hija de Harry… - Ginny los miró - ¿Por qué?

- Lo que te vamos a contar no es fácil, Ginny. – carraspeó Hermione, pero se cortó.

- Harry ha pasado muchos años fatal – Ron fue el que tomó la palabra - Todo el mundo sabe que estuvo con depresión, enfermedades, bla, bla, bla. Sin embargo, nadie sabe la razón por la cual Harry estaba así. Todos excepto nosotros dos y Anny – Ginny recordó como la niña le había dicho "no puedo, es un secreto" dos días antes, sonriendo de forma burlona como solo ella sabía. Ron miró a Ginny – Hubo un tiempo en que Harry se volvió alcohólico – continuó Ron– No te voy a contar el por qué, eso le corresponde a Harry contártelo si él quiere. Pero te diré que aparte del alcohol, Harry se volvió descuidado consigo mismo. No se afeitaba, no se duchaba, no llegaba a tiempo a ningún sitio. No, no como ahora – dijo al ver que Ginny iba a intervenir – antes había veces que ni aparecía. Ahora solo llega tarde unos 15 minutos, pero se lo pasamos porque sabemos como es. Los únicos sitios a los que llegaba puntual eran a su trabajo, a ver a Anny, y ahora, cuando queda contigo – dijo Ron, con una sonrisa triste.

- El caso es, que tras conocer a Anny, todo cambió. Esa niña le devolvió a Harry la ilusión de vivir. Convirtió a Harry de un alcohólico a lo que has visto que es ahora. Harry la adoraba… Y no me extraña, tras perder…

No pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento había escuchado la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Asustados, corrieron escaleras arriba y entraron en la habitación donde habían dejado a Harry. Sin embargo, el moreno no estaba allí, había escapado de la casa.

* * *

><p>Había estado toda la tarde buscándolo, pero no lo habían encontrado. Ron y Hermione había vuelto a su casa, ya que tarde o temprano tendrían noticias de él, pero Ginny siguió buscándolo. A las 8 y media, ya perdida toda esperanza, volvió a su casa. Sin embargo, su móvil la detuvo a medio camino. Miró la pantalla y comprobó que era el número del moreno. Contestó de inmediato.<p>

- ¿Harry? – dijo con tono de súplica.

- ¿Eres Ginevra? – dijo una voz que Ginny no ubicó.

- Sí, ¿quién es? ¿Sabes dónde está Harry? – insistió la pelirroja.

- Soy Neville, y sí, Harry está en las Tres Escobas, borracho como una cuba – Ginny estaba las gracias, apretó el acelerador, dirigiéndose de inmediato al pub.

Sabía dónde se encontraba, no por algo era famoso en toda la ciudad, y Harry la había llevado allí el primer día que se conocieron. Nada más entrar encontró una gran concurrencia de gente, todos alrededor de algo. Ginny se acercó asustada, y el panorama que se encontró fue desolador. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la barra, mientras sujetaba una botella de whisky de fuego en su mano. El moreno tenía la boca torcida y aún tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto, pero en ese momento, completamente desinhibido, reía como un loco. Ginny se acercó a él corriendo y trató de levantarlo, cosa que le resultó casi imposible por el peso muerto de Harry hasta que llegó alguien a ayudarle. Ginny se encontró mirando a Neville, su antiguo amigo de Hogwarts. Neville le sonrió, mirándola con nostalgia.

- No sabía que eres la Ginny que sale tanto en el teléfono de Harry – dijo Neville, contento – Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Todo bien?

- Si, Neville, pero ahora es mejor que saquemos a Harry de aquí – dijo Ginny, horrorizada al ver al moreno, que se había puesto a gritar al reconocer a la pelirroja.

- ¡Ginevra Prewett! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – decía riéndose como un loco – No sabía que podía llegar alguien a buscarme, tal y como es mi vida de patética… - seguía riéndose.

- Harry, no digas eso… - decía Neville, mientras una cohibida Ginny lo miraba con tristeza y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Oh, vamos, Neville, todo el mundo lo sabe. ¡Miradme! ¡El grandioso Harry Potter borracho por perder a alguien que tanto le importaba! – de repente dejó de reír y se puso a llorar.

Ginny no había visto a nadie así de afligido. Intentó por todos los medios sacar a Harry, pero cuando llegó a la puerta algo se lo impidió. Alguien le había cogido el brazo en el que no llevaba a Harry y la había hecho detenerse. Se giró para gritarle cuatro cosas a quien le había parado, pero se quedó helada cuando vio a su ex novio.

- Dean… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó incómoda la pelirroja. Harry se había puesto a gritar otra vez, y la estaba dejando sorda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces con este? – dijo Dean. También iba algo pasado de copas, ya que olía a alcohol.

- Es mi amigo, y vengo a por él – dijo Ginny, muy seria.

- ¿Amigo, o algo más? – dijo Dean, empezando a tambalearse.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – se giró a Neville y le dio las llaves del coche – Busca un Audi R8 y sube a Harry. Quédate con él hasta que yo vuelva. – se giró de nuevo hacia Dean, que se había acercado peligrosamente a la pelirroja a darle un beso. Ginny le empujó y lo miró con asco. – Aléjate de mí, Dean.

- Ginny, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que aun eres mía? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, preciosa? – dijo volviendo a abalanzarse sobre ella, tratando de nuevo de besarla.

Ginny se apartó rápidamente, dándole otro empujón a su ex novio. Dean, en su estado y enfurecido por el trato recibido, le dio una bofetada. La pelirroja se cogió la cara, y aun estaba en estado de shock cuando notó como alguien la apartaba con suavidad y al segundo siguiente vio a Dean en el suelo, cogiéndose la nariz y retorciéndose de dolor. Ginny se giró rápidamente, aun tocándose la mejilla, para ver quién había sido el que había hecho eso. Vio a Harry, completamente furioso, intentando mantenerse en pie y con el puño aun levantado. Se agachó y le escupió en la cara a Dean.

- Como le vuelvas a tocar un pelo, te mato – decía Harry. Parecía totalmente sobrio, hasta que volvió a levantarse y casi se cae al suelo.

Ginny lo cogió de nuevo, y con ayuda de Neville lo llevó al Audi. Le dio las gracias a su antiguo compañero, y le dijo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa la llamase. Subió al coche, dispuesta a llevarlo a casa, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde vivía el moreno. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Hermione.

- Sí, ya he encontrado a Harry, lo llevo a su casa – le decía la pelirroja a Hermione – pero la cosa es que no sé dónde vive.

- ¿Aún no lo sabes? – preguntó irritada la castaña – Está viviendo en el Valle de Godric, número 19.

- En el Valle de Godric es donde está enterrada Anny… Allí es donde me llevó también al garaje...- dijo la pelirroja, sorprendida.

Le dio las gracias a la castaña y colgó el teléfono. Encendió el motor y puso dirección a casa de Harry. Lo miraba de vez en cuando, para ver las reacciones que tenía. El moreno solo miraba hacia delante, completamente calmado. Ginny miró de nuevo hacia delante y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? – preguntó de repente la pelirroja.

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo de mala gana.

- Porque tú no has sido así desde que conociste a Anny. Según me han dicho tu vida…

- Mi vida es una mierda, Ginny – soltó de repente – Es sólo una basura.

- No es verdad – dijo la pelirroja seria – Haces feliz a la gente, eres bueno, eres…

- No, no es verdad – dijo Harry, llorando y desquiciado. Se había cogido de la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo. Parecía un niño pequeño.

- Sí lo es…

- ¡He dicho que no! – gritó Harry. Ginny se sorprendió, pero lo siguiente aun le sorprendió aún más - ¡La gente que suele estar a mi lado, a la larga, acaba sufriendo! ¡Acabo haciéndoles daño! – señalo a Ginny – Y si tú no lo haces, te pasará lo mismo. ¡Aléjate de mí por tu bien!

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir – dijo la pelirroja, completamente seria, y mirando a los ojos a Harry. El moreno bajó la cabeza y no volvió a decirle nada en todo el viaje, aunque Ginny le oía decir cosas como "Anny", "lo siento" y "es culpa mía".

Al llegar a la casa de Harry, el moreno se bajó del coche sin decir nada. Ginny lo miró hasta que subió dos de los escalones que había para llegar a la puerta. De repente, Harry se desplomó, cayendo en uno de los escalones. Ginny, aterrada, bajó del coche corriendo y llegó hasta él, encontrándoselo llorando desconsoladamente. Lo abrazó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Harry tuvo que apoyarse en Ginny para no volver a caerse. Abrió la puerta de su casa, y Ginny lo guió a dentro.

La pelirroja se sorprendió. Esperaba una mansión como la de Hermione y Ron, pero se encontró con una casa normal, con buen diseño y buenos muebles, eso sí, pero de tamaño normal a fin de cuentas. Observó bien el salón, la primera estancia que se podía ver. Era espacioso, había 3 sofás rodeando una chimenea, encima de la cual había una tele en la pared. Una mesa moderna con 6 sillas y un aparador. Ginny vio 3 puertas más, suponiendo que alguna sería un baño y otra la cocina. Vio unas escaleras y subió con Harry.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Harry la soltó y se fue directo a una habitación. Ginny lo persiguió, pensando que podría continuar bebiendo si tenía un mini-bar en la estancia, pero se encontró directamente con la habitación del moreno. Harry se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y la corbata y se acostó, dispuesto a dormir. Ginny lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, viendo sus lágrimas y al final velándole el sueño. Pensó en irse, pero Harry necesitaba apoyo en ese momento. Llamó a su madre para decirle que no iría a dormir y observó a Harry cómo dormía. Se preguntó si tenía una habitación para invitados, pero algo le impedía moverse del sitio. La cama de Harry era suficientemente grande para que ella durmiese a su lado. Temió que Harry, al despertarse, le acribillase a preguntas, pero obedeció a su corazón y se acostó al lado del moreno. Le acarició el pelo, las mejillas, le dio besos en la frente y se quedó mirando sus labios. Se acercó a ellos y depositó un suave beso sobre ellos. Ginny volvió a mirarlo. Parecía que esta vez, Harry había sonreído. Acabó durmiéndose junto a él, sabiendo que no sabría lo que había pasado esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.<strong>

**Si, se que soy un cabrón, un malparido y todo lo que queráis, pero es lo que la historia "me pedía", y a Harry aun le quedaban cosas por pasar para poder empezar a ser feliz plenamente. No todo en la vida pasa de ser negro a ser blanco para siempre.**

**Y bueno, de nuevo dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me siguieron, a todos aquellos que dejaban reviews, y pedir de nuevo disculpas por todo este tiempo sin actualizar, pero espero que ahora pueda terminar la historia.**

**Tenía alguna historia más empezada, pero no sé si podré llegar a recuperarlas, así que os iré comentando a lo largo de los capítulos.**

**Sin más que decir, me repito dando las gracias y pidiendo disculpas. ¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos. ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien y no tan cansados como un servidor, el cual ahora mismo está que se cae del sueño. Siento haber vuelto a tardar una semana (muchos se habrás pensado: "oh, no, ha vuelto a desaparecer, ¡MUERTE A ÉL!), pero no, aquí estoy, feliz de ver que mucha gente, muchísima más de la que me esperaba, ha seguido leyendo la historia, o ha empezado a leerla y le ha gustado. Sinceramente, estoy muy agradecido a todos aquellos que aun han tenido la esperanza de que la historia continuase. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

**Y bueno, agradecer como siempre he hecho (menos en el capítulo anterior, que se me fue la puñetera cabeza) todos aquellos que se han molestado en dejarme un review, ya sea para enviarme a pastar o para decirme que les gusta la historia. Gracias a todos.**

**Poco más que decir por ahora, disfruten de la lectura, damas y caballeros.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 13. Gracias, Annie, por todo.<strong>

Harry se despertó a las 9 y media al día siguiente. Había pedido unos días de vacaciones tras la muerte de Anny en el hospital. Se las debían, ya que había sacrificado las suyas para cuidar a la niña. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo que vio casi lo hizo caerse de la cama.

Ginny estaba dormida a su lado, y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza es que estaba preciosa. Tenía la boca un poco abierta, cosa que hacía que Harry se quedase viendo sus labios. Verla así se le hacía irresistible. Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo había pasado esa noche, pero no sabía el que. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja. Su pelo estaba desparramado en la almohada, y su olor impregnaba todas las sábanas. Harry sonrió un poco y notando un vacío en el estómago, pensó en preparar un pequeño desayundo, no muy pesado por todo el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Supuso que Ginny aun tardaría en bajar un poco, porque según parecía a ella le gustaba dormir bastante. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso solamente un pantalón, dejando su torso desnudo. Le apetecía estar cómodo y no iba a ponerse traje. No le apetecía. Harry se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo con una cara de extrañeza. Un momento... ¿No le apetecía? Era raro que él mismo pensase eso. Sonrió, pensando en como Anny y Ginny lo habían ayudado a cambiar tanto y seguidamente bajó a hacer el desayuno.

Ginny se despertó media hora después. Se incorporó en la cama, pensando que hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Miró la estancia y se sorprendió al no ser su habitación, pero de pronto lo recordó todo. Giró su cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco al no ver a Harry durmiendo. Se levantó corriendo, esperando encontrarlo tirado en el sofá bebiendo, pero allí no estaba. Estaba extrañada. Se acercó a una de las puertas que había visto la noche anterior y la abrió.

Una cocina preciosa apareció delante de ella. Todos los muebles eran negros con acabados en plata, muy modernos, y tenía una islita en el medio de la cocina con los fogones. Y usándolos en ese momento, estaba Harry. Ginny estaba plantada con los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry alzó la cabeza de la sartén y la vio. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, sin sonreír.

- Buenos días – le dijo el moreno - ¿Has dormido bien?

Ginny aún no podía contestar. Harry estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sabía que el moreno se había estado cuidando por sus entrevistas sobre cosas banales, pero no que estuviese en tan buena forma. Tenía los abdominales completamente marcados, y los pectorales perfectamente formados. Harry la miró levantando una ceja.

- Ni que hubiesen pasado milenios sin que hubieses visto a un hombre – citó Harry, repitiendo una frase de Ginny, centrándose de nuevo en los fogones. Estaba haciendo unas crepes.

- Yo… sí, he dormido fenomenal… - dijo Ginny. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse – Tenía miedo de si habías desaparecido…

- Para volver a beber como un cosaco, ¿no? – preguntó Harry, levantando la cabeza. Ginny asintió – No, ayer perdí el control. No tengo pensado volver a beber como ayer. Estaría faltando al respeto a Anny… - dijo el moreno. Agachó la cabeza de nuevo, dejando que una lágrima corriese por sus mejillas.

- Harry… - sollozó la pelirroja. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El moreno recibió el abrazo y lo correspondió. Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja lo miró a los ojos - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Su páncreas no pudo aguantar más – decía Harry, sin mirarla a los ojos. Tras las gafas, Ginny podía apreciar sus ojos rojos – Además su hígado dejó de funcionar… Si hubiese estado, a lo mejor habría podido hacer algo… Es culpa mía… - Harry sacó la sartén del fuego y apoyó las dos manos en la isleta, bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

- Claro que no es culpa tuya. No creo que pudieses hacer nada por ella… No es culpa tuya…

- La quería como a una hija, Ginny – le dijo mirándola directamente, con los ojos llorosos – empecé a hacer el papeleo para convertirme en su tutor legal, pero me lo denegaron. No me dieron la custodia de Anny.

- Lo sé, Harry. Ron me lo contó ayer cuando te dejamos en la habitación.

- Anny lo sabía todo de mí… Sabía todo lo que me había ocurrido… Toda mi vida… Y ella se ha ido… - Harry se giró y se apoyó en una encimera. Dio un pequeño salto y se sentó encima de ella. Suspiró y lloró. Ginny se acercó a él y lo volvió a abrazar. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que el moreno se tranquilizó – Gracias… por todo, Ginny. – la miró a la cara - ¿Cómo tienes la mejilla?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. No esperaba que Harry se acordase del encontronazo con Dean.

- ¿Lo…?

- Recuerdo, sí. Debería de haberle dado más fuerte – dijo Harry, esta vez enfadado. La miró y le acarició la mejilla, donde recibió el golpe – recuerdo todo lo que pasó anoche. Siento las cosas que te dije en el coche…

- No te preocupes, era cosa de tu estado.

- No, y déjame que te lo explique… Pero después de desayunar, tus rugidos de estómago me dicen que tienes hambre – dijo Harry, aún serio, aunque Ginny dibujó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco por la vergüenza.

Acabó de hacer el desayuno y se lo comieron en el salón. Después de eso, Harry lo recogió sin dejar que Ginny hiciese nada. "Eres mi invitada, ni mucho menos" le decía, aun sin sonreír. A Ginny la estaba matando. Acostumbrada a verlo sonreír cada dos por tres, era difícil ver a Harry en ese estado. El moreno volvió a aparecer con un trapo para limpiar la mesa, y miró a la pelirroja.

- Si quieres darte una ducha, sube al piso de arriba y ve al baño que hay a mitad de pasillo.

- Pero no tenga ropa – le dijo la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes, aquí hay algo de ropa de mujer aún…

¿Aún? Ginny se quedó esperando una explicación, pero Harry solo limpió la mesa y entró a la cocina. Cuando volvió, ella estaba plantada mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado. Harry bufó.

- No me hagas esa cara, sabes que no puedo negarme a na…Esta bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Ya te lo dije en su momento, quiero conocer tu vida – sonrió Ginny, pero Harry no se la devolvió.

- Bien, siéntate. Voy a contarte mi historia después de Voldemort.

Ginny esperaba algo así. Se sentó en el sofá y vio como Harry se sentaba en el sofá de su lado. Se quitó las gafas y se tocó los ojos.

- Mi historia comienza antes de mi séptimo curso. Había una chica por la que estaba colado – empezó Harry – Cuando vencimos, empezamos a salir juntos. Yo empecé a trabajar como abogado – Ginny ,extrañada, lo miró interrogante – Sí, un salto diferente a lo que hago ahora, lo sé. Sin embargo todo tiene su explicación…

-Ella y yo empezamos a salir. Estudiaba en Hogwarts, era un año mayor que yo. Se llamaba Cho Chang – Ginny recordaba a Cho, vagamente. Era dos cursos mayor que ella, pero sí que ubicaba su cara – Tras varios años de duro trabajo, conseguí mi fortuna. Ya sabes, acciones de las empresas de coches y además ganaba casi todos los casos. No puedo negarlo, era bueno. Dumbledore me había educado en leyes, llevándome a muchos juicios antes de empezar mi carrera. Bueno, la cosa es que vivimos un tiempo juntos… Hasta que todo empezó a ir mal…

Harry tragó saliva. Estaba empezando a fallarle otra vez la respiración. Ginny lo apremiaba.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Insistía la pelirroja.

- Déjame tiempo, no es fácil y menos teniéndote aquí atosigándome - contestó Harry de malos modos.

- Harry… - Ginny empezaba a molestarse.

- Mira, si no te gusta esperar, ahí tienes la puerta. Es duro, ¿vale? – Harry se había levantado del sofá, completamente furioso.

- Bueno, pues cuando quieras contarlo y estés a buenas, me llamas y me lo dices. No tengo el porqué de aguantar tu enfado con el mundo. No es mi culpa lo que me ha pasado, y parece que me lo eches en cara – dijo Ginny, rabiosa. Se levantó dispuesta a irse.

Harry se quedó mirándola. Había perdido a Anny, y no quería perder ahora a Ginny. Cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, la pelirroja oyó la voz de Harry apagada.

- Perdí a la hija que iba a tener con Cho.

Ginny se quedó quieta, abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada. Se giró, aun con la sorpresa en la cara, y vio que Harry volvía a llorar.

- Es la segunda vez que pierdo a una niña, Ginny. Aquella vez… - intentó no atragantarse con sus propias lágrimas, bajó la cabeza y se la cogió con las manos, como hacía en momentos desesperados.

Ginny corrió junto a él y lo abrazó, como nunca antes lo había hecho. El moreno recuperó un poco de fuerza para continuar su relato.

- Cho se quedó embarazada. Estábamos contentos, pero aún no nos queríamos casar – dijo Harry– Fue una suerte después de lo que pasó. Yo estaba en el despacho, haciendo papeleo para casos importantes. No sabía nada de Cho ese día. Me empezaron a llamar al móvil, pero no le hacía caso. Estaba enfrascado en el trabajo. No me di cuenta de la importancia de las llamadas.

Tres horas después, miré el móvil. Me habían llamado veinte veces y tenía un mensaje. Enseguida noté que algo me hacía presión en el pecho. Al leer el mensaje de Ron que me decía que a Cho se le había adelantado el parto, me sentí vacío. Fui volando al hospital, y cuando entré… Cho estaba llorando. Se giró hacia mí, gritándome. Había perdido a la niña, y yo no estaba a su lado para estar con ella en ese momento. Me echó las culpas de todos, y con razón. Después de eso, no volví a verla nunca más…

Harry se calló. Ginny lo seguía abrazando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Entendía, por fin, el sufrimiento de Harry. Por fin conocía la historia de agonía del moreno. Ahora lo comprendía todo, hasta el porqué de lo que le dijo en el coche.

- Después de eso – siguió Harry – me convertí en un alcohólico. No podía creer lo que había pasado. En ese instante, decidí convertirme en médico. Dejé mi puesto de abogado y empecé a estudiar. En poco tiempo, tenía la carrera terminada, pero el alcohol me destrozaba la vida. Ron y Hermione sufrieron muchísimo. Todo esto, pasó hace tres años y medio. Estuve dos de ellos completamente borracho, de bar en bar, hasta que encontré a Anny. A partir de conocerla, cambié. Ella me había enseñado a vivir de nuevo, me había enseñado a ser una persona nueva, completamente distinta al borracho que era.

Nunca se lo he llegado a agradecer suficiente… Después de eso, mis técnicas mejoraron, empecé a salvar vidas, cosa que me motivó a convertirme en médico, a hacer los diagnósticos que otros no se atrevían a hacer, fui curando a muchísimas personas. Me ascendieron. Fui nombrado jefe de departamento. Con mi vida rehecha, intenté traerme a Anny aquí. Ven, sígueme.

Harry se levantó, ayudando a la pelirroja a ponerse en pie. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y la llevó a la habitación contigua a la de Harry. Ginny no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando vio el habitáculo. Era un cuarto hecho completamente para una niña. Harry había tenido la esperanza de que Anny se curase y que pudiese llevarla a su casa, a vivir con él. Su mundo se había quebrado al momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ginny miró a Harry. Estaba serio, con aspecto sombrío. Miró a la pelirroja.

- El Audi que tú tienes era para cuando ella fuese mayor – le confesó – Hermione me dijo que nunca me hiciese demasiadas ilusiones con ella, pero no podía. Era infeliz pensando que podría no estar al lado de Anny. Todo dentro de mí, ahora, es un caos… La he querido como si fuese de mi propia sangre.

Después de esto, Harry salió de la habitación y volvió al salón. Se dejó caer en el sillón, cansado y dolorido. Ginny, detrás de él, lo miró.

- Supongo que me tendré que recuperar… No me queda otra…

- La has traído al cementerio de aquí para poder tenerla cerca – dijo Ginny, cayendo en la cuenta.

- No se te escapa una… No podría alejarme así de ella, no de nuevo...- dijo Harry, mirando la chimenea.

- Oye, será mejor que me vaya y te deje espacio. Llama a Ron y a Hermione para decirles que estás bien, ¿vale? – dijo la pelirroja, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se giró de nuevo, llegando al recibidor, pero una mano la cogió suavemente de la muñeca. Solo oyó su voz detrás de ella.

- Quédate conmigo, por favor…

* * *

><p>Ginny pasó todo el día con Harry, cuidando de que no hiciese ninguna estupidez y ayudándolo en todo lo que pudiese, pero había ido a su casa a ducharse, adecentarse y decirle a su madre lo ocurrido. Harry le había dejado una copia de sus llaves, así que entró directamente en la casa. Encontró a Harry completamente vestido de traje, con chaqueta, corbata y camisa. La miró a los ojos un momento.<p>

- Quiero ir a ver a Anny – le dijo solamente. La pelirroja asintió y lo acompañó hasta el cementerio.

Estuvieron 10 minutos contados, en los cuales Harry no dijo una palabra. Solo lloraba. Ginny lo abrazaba por si en algún momento se caía, pero Harry se mantuvo fuerte. El Harry que había visto el día anterior, lleno de dudas y de debilidad, se había ido. Miró a Ginny a los ojos, la cual también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Le había cogido mucho cariño a la niña. La pelirroja le había contado a Harry que el día anterior a su muerte había estado con ella. Harry le dijo que al menos había pasado unos buenos momentos antes de caer. Al rato, Harry se soltó del abrazo de Ginny y se puso de cuclillas delante de la lápida.

-Te prometo que nunca me voy a volver a comportar como ayer – le dijo a la lápida – Te prometo que nunca más alcohol, te prometo que viviré la vida como tú me enseñaste, como tú me dijiste que merecía vivir. Te prometo que se acabó el sufrimiento, tanto para mí como para los que me rodean. Voy a arreglar todo lo que tengo pendiente. Nunca te olvidaré, pequeña – Harry se levantó y miró a Ginny directamente a los ojos. Ginny se estremeció. Cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió, Harry le sonreía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto necesitaba. Harry se acercó a la pelirroja, aun sonriendo. Se giró a la lápida un momento, y empezó a llorar mientras sonreía – Y ya sé por dónde empezar. Gracias por enseñármelo, Anny.

Se giró hacia Ginny y le ofreció la mano. Ginny, asombrada, se la cogió. De repente, notó como empezaban a caer unas gotas. Había empezado a llover y estaba cogiendo fuerza. Miró a Harry, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

- Lo siento, Ginny. Siento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo. Siento no haber podido decir las cosas claras, pero me bloqueaba.

- Harry, qué estás diciendo… - dijo Ginny, balbuceando. Ambos estaban ya empapados.

- Que te necesito a mi lado – dijo Harry, mirándola directamente a los ojos – Que te necesito conmigo, y que no quiero dejarte ir.

- Harry… - fue lo único que pudo decir, porque Harry se había acercado mucho a ella. La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él de forma suave y delicada. La miró a los ojos un momento, y posó un suave beso en sus labios.

Ginny no pudo aguantarlo y se lanzó a besarlo desesperadamente, como si fuese lo que más necesitaba en el mundo. Ambos se pasaron un buen rato bajo la lluvia, delante de la lápida de Anny, besándose y sin separarse. Después, cuando se separaron, ambos rieron y miraron a la tumba de la niña.

- Gracias, Anny, por todo. – le dijo Harry, con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>El momento esperado por muchos ha llegado. Beso, lluvia, música de violines (bueno, eso no...) pero dentro de lo que cabe me ha quedado bien, ¿no?<strong>

**Bien, y ahora es cuando me estiro del pelo, pego gritos de desesperación, me encomiendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, porque a partir de este punto, NO ME GUSTA NADA LO QUE TENÍA ESCRITO. A partir de este capítulo, se descubría el pasado de Ginny, y supongo que será así, solo que no sé cómo hacerlo... Ya se me ocurrirá alguna cosa.**

**Bien, para despedirme, volver a agradecer (si, me repito y mucho, pero lo veo necesario) a todos aquellos que siguen la historia, y más aun a aquellas fabulosas personas que se molestan en dejarme un comentario, diciendo qué les parece la historia. Poco quedará para que acabe, no me gusta extenderme más allá del inicio de una relación, no soy bueno en eso.**

**Con un cordial saludo, me despido. Espero actualizar el jueves que viene si me ha venido la vena, la musa, o la inspiración, o todo a la vez.**

**¡A cuidarse!**


End file.
